Rompiendo las Expectativas
by GracyCullen996
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que sucede cuando tu amor te da el regalo más maravilloso del mundo, y después de quitarte el último aliento se da cuenta de que no eres su amor verdadero? Summary completo adentro/ Todos vampiros.
1. PROLOGO

**SUMMARY**

¿Qué es lo que sucede cuando tu amor te da el regalo más maravilloso del mundo, y después de quitarte el último aliento se da cuenta de que no eres su amor verdadero? Edward se da cuenta que no ama a Bella como él pensó, que hará ella para soportarlo, podrá vivir eternamente con ese dolor? Todos vampiros.

**PREFACIO**

¿Porque la vida, ni siquiera la vida eterna puede ser perfecta? Se pregunto Bella cuando se dio cuenta que ya no le quedaba nada.

Justamente cuando se habían acabado las amenazas de muerte, que no había ni James, ni Victorias, y mucho menos Vulturis en busca de saciar su sed de venganza y "justicia", cuando por fin tenía a su hija, a su familia, a su mejor amigo y sobre todo al amor de su vida, por el cual dio todo hasta su ultimo latido y justamente cuando pensó que lo tenía todo y que su vida era perfecta, aparece la persona que echará por el piso sus más grandes sueños, amores y anhelos, y romperá con todas sus expectativas.

Bella después de entregar, su vida, su alma, pero sobre todo el corazón queda destrozada, se da cuenta que ya no le queda nada, se siente vacía y perdida, pero ella cuenta con todo el apoyo de su familia, su verdadera familia después de la muerte de sus padres, los Cullen, quienes la apoyarán y la querrán siempre, pero sobre todo cuenta con el apoyo incondicional de Nessie, el mejor regalo que Edward le pudo dar, y con ello se dice a sí misma: _"Vamos Bella, tienes que ser fuerte, por ellos, por ella, y sobre todo por ti, si el ya no te quiere, déjalo libre, déjalo ser feliz, y sobre todo lucha por ti"_, y con esto aprenderá que la vida no está escrita, y que todo puede cambiar.


	2. MI VIDA PERFECTA

**CAPITULO 1 **

**MI VIDA PERFECTA**

Después del enfrentamiento con los Vulturis por salvar la vida de Nessie, los Cullen han tenido una vida llena de dicha y felicidad, pero claro aunque han pasado cerca de 5 décadas, Edward y Bella, sobre todo Edward, no se acostumbran a tener a Jacob todo el día pegado a Nessie, y no se hacen a la idea de que él es su esposo y ahora el vive con ellos por petición de Nessie. Vaya quién lo diría, un licántropo viviendo en una casa llena de vampiros, esto es de antología, pero Jacob por Nessie haría cualquier cosa, hasta besar a Rosalie si ella se lo pidiera.

Ellos ahora vivían en Alaska cerca del clan Denali, para fortuna de ellos que eran como sus primos, se querían demasiado y eso los hacía simplemente felices. La más feliz con esto era Alice así tenia mas compañía para salir de compras, y más víctimas para jugar a las barbies, pero claro solo Bella se sentía una víctima en sus manos, todas las demás lo disfrutaban enormemente.

-Ya basta Alice, me haces cosquillas en los pies- dijo Bella removiéndose incomoda en su silla del salón de belleza que Alice acondicionó en la mansión específicamente para la familia.

-Oh, vamos Bella, tienes que lucir espectacular, hoy es tu aniversario número 50, no puedo creer que no estés emocionada¡¡¡- dijo Alice con las limas para la pedicura carísimas en las manos por las que fue personalmente a Paris por ellas, claro que regreso como con 10 maletas más, y según ella dijo, "solo traje lo necesario".

-Claro que estoy emocionada Allie, pero de verdad ya me canse, y créeme que siendo vampiro encuentro eso muy radical, aunque para ser exactos llevo como 10 horas en esta silla y tu no acabas es lógico que ya me quiera ir, no crees????- dijo Bella poniéndose de pie con la esperanza de que Alice se compadeciera de ella y la dejara ir a refugiarse en los fuertes y cálidos brazos de Edward, pero claro, ella aún no contaba con tanta suerte, se dijo a si misma cuando Alice le contesto…

-Isabella Marie Cullen¡¡¡¡ si no vuelves a poner en este mismo instante tu trasero en esa silla y te callas para que pueda seguir trabajando y hacer de ti una verdadera obra de arte, te juro que te llevaré de compras todos los días durante los próximos 100 años¡¡¡¡- grito Alice muy eufórica.

-¡NO¡- grito Bella volviéndose a sentar, ella sabía perfectamente que la pequeña duende podía ser muy maléfica a veces, y su advertencia era enserio, así que si no quería pasar por esa tortura durante un siglo completo era mejor hacer lo que Alice le dijera- está bien Alice tu ganas, pero por favor date prisa si???

-Yo veré cuanto me tardo señorita rezongona, así que por favor cierra los ojos, relájate, y sobre todo deja de presionarme, porque si no me voy a tardar más- dijo Alice con una sonrisa malévola de satisfacción y victoria.

Bella bufó, rezongo, y pataleo, como una niña pequeña, pero se dejo hacer todo lo que una muy divertida Alice le hacía, sabía que aunque discutiera Alice siempre se salía con la suya, además después de todo siempre la dejaba como una diosa.

Así que no le quedo más remedio que ponerse sus audífonos, encender su Ipod, escuchar música clásica, especialmente las composiciones de Edward, que en estos momentos eran lo único que la hacía relajarse, y cerro sus ojos como si estuviera durmiendo, aunque en realidad estaba pensando en lo feliz que era, y aunque su familia biológica ya no estaba, y que aunque sufrió mucho cuando sus queridos padres Renee y Charlie y sin descontar a Phill murieron, ella se sintió muy triste, siempre contó con el apoyo incondicional de su nueva familia los Cullen, lo único que le quedaba, su única familia, pero sobre todo con el amor incondicional e irrevocable que Edward le profesaba, y con su hija que aprendió a querer mucho a sus abuelos y que también sufrió mucho por esa perdida, pero pudo salir adelante con una sonrisa como siempre lo hacía; pensaba en su vida perfecta, y en que si alguien le hubiera dicho el día que vio por primera vez a Edward en el laboratorio de biología que esta aventura iba a terminar así, le diría que estaba completamente desquiciado.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba totalmente arreglada y lista para la noche de su aniversario con Edward, se estaba viendo en el espejo y no podía creer que esa pequeña, hermosa y grácil criatura que le devolvía la mirada en el espejo era ella, estaba totalmente hermosa vestía un hermoso conjunto de blusa color beige con mangas que terminaban de forma acampanada ajustada a su pequeña cintura con un moño negro a la altura de su pecho, con cintas negras cruzadas por el mismo, terminado en su cintura, llevaba una falda de tul negra ampona que termina en donde empiezan sus muslos, debajo de esta llevaba medias negras completamente pegadas a sus largas y esculturales piernas, terminando el atuendo con unos lindos zapatos de charol, con cinta gruesa a la altura de su empeine con una hermosa hebilla cuadrada y de tacón cuadrado, por fin Alice se compadecía de ella y no la obligó a usar las trampas mortales que a ella tanto le gustan, aún siendo vampiro no le gustaba mucho usar tacones de aguja; su cabello lo llevaba suelto con un poco de friz que lo hacía ver rebelde y sexy, su maquillaje era natural, nada más lápiz negro remarcando sus orbes doradas, rímel para dar volumen a sus grandes pestañas y un poco de gloss para dar brillo a su rosada y sexy boca. (Foto en mi perfil). Bella simplemente se quedo con la boca abierta, Alice cada vez la sorprendía más, en esta ocasión casi no se reconoció.

Bella lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzarse a los brazos de Alice y sollozar como si estuviera llorando ya que lógicamente por más que quisiera no bajarían lagrimas por sus ojos, y para Alice esto era un completo alivio ya que si no hubiera arruinado el maquillaje.

-Vamos Bellie, da gracias al cielo que no puedes llorar, sino ya te hubiera matado por arruinar el maquillaje- esto lo dijo sonriendo, abrazando a su amiga, pero con algunos dejos de sollozos por su parte también.

-Gracias Allie, tu eres mi hermana que nunca tuve, te quiero mucho, haces demasiado por mí, todos ustedes hacen demasiado por mí, y yo no sé cómo agradecérselos, a veces siento que todos ustedes son demasiado buenos para mí y que yo no los merezco- dijo Bella bajando la cabeza, aun sollozando.

-Escúchame muy bien Bella- dijo Alice tomándola con los dedos del mentón para que alzara la cabeza y la viera directo a los ojos, para que se diera cuenta de que no le estaba diciendo mentiras- jamás, me escuchaste, jamás vuelvas a decir que no nos mereces, porque si hay alguien aquí que no te merece somos nosotros, en especial Edward- Bella frunció el ceño como muestra de su disconformidad- sí Bella, aunque suene raro, nosotros no te merecemos, nos has dado mucho más de lo que cualquiera nos ha dado, míranos nada mas, somos completamente otras personas desde que tu llegaste a nuestras vidas; nos diste las primeras aventuras tratando de salvar tu trasero; nos diste la oportunidad de celebrar un cumpleaños después de mucho tiempo, trajiste a nuestro hermano a la vida de nuevo, y le quitaste un poquito lo gruñón, aunque salió a flote su lado sobreprotector, jeje, también nos diste el mayor regalo que jamás creímos posible, nos diste a nuestra preciosa sobrina, aun a costa de arriesgar tu vida, y créeme Bella, cuando te digo que eso jamás te lo podremos pagar- dijo Alice mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa tierna y llena de amor que hizo que a Bella le recorriera una sensación cálida por el estomago sintiéndose cada vez más querida y feliz que nunca.

-Gracias Allie, gracias por todo, te quiero mucho hermanita, pero ahora basta de sentimentalismos vale?, tengo que apurarme o el desesperado de tu hermano me matará por hacerlo llegar tarde para mi sorpresa, jaja- dijo Bella saliendo del Salón.

-Adiós Bella y diviértete mucho¡¡¡¡¡- le grito Alice eufórica, y muy feliz por sus hermanos.

Por su parte Edward estaba muy nervioso, era su cincuenta aniversario y se sentía cada vez más enamorado de su bella esposa, quería que esta noche fuera inolvidable para los dos, le tenía una sorpresa espectacular, todo lo tenía planeado muy meticulosamente, y sin que Bella sospechara absolutamente nada; el ya se encontraba listo, vestido muy elegantemente con un smoking negro, camisa blanca, y un corbatín que le daba el toque perfecto, claro toda su ropa corrió por cuenta de Alice.

Ya estaba desesperado dando vueltas de aquí para allá en la sala, Bella se estaba tardando mucho, Dios santo se sentía más nervioso que el día en que se caso.

-Ya vasta hermano, le vas a hacer un hoyo al piso, no creo que Bella se escape por la ventana- Emmett se burlo como siempre y termino como siempre con una gran sonrisa atronadora que ensordece a cualquiera, y aun más a un vampiro con el sentido del oído desarrollado, Edward se volteo a verlo con dagas en los ojos y le dijo…

-Cállate Emmett no estoy de humor para tus bromitas, Alice lleva más de diez horas arreglando a Bella y ya me puse nervioso, nunca se habían tardado tanto- dijo Edward con la preocupación en su tono de voz y en su profunda mirada de topacio.

-Calma hermano, sabes que Allie nunca le haría algo a Bella, sabes muy bien que la adora, a veces me siento celoso, siento que la quiere más a ella que a mí- dijo Jasper con un tono entre divertido y afligido a la vez.

-Hay no pues, que voy a hacer con mi par de hermanos cursis y sentimentales, aprendan al gran Emmett que no se aflige cuando su chica se tarda mucho, o porque cree que quiere más a alguien más, me dan vergüenza- dijo Emmett con un tono dramático en la voz.

Edward y Jasper nada más se vieron el uno al otro y estallaron en risas, sosteniéndose ambos lados de sus estomago y doblándose por la mitad, Emmett los miro ceñudo.

-¿Qué les pasa, de que se ríen?, yo no dije nada gracioso, solo dije la verdad- dijo Emmett con un tono de voz molesto.

-Si Emmett, a quien quieres engañar, si cuando Rosalie se va con Alice, Bella y Nessie de compras y se tardan más de cinco horas, estas desesperado, a punto de llamar al 911 para reportar que seguramente secuestraron a tu esposa, jajajajaja- se burlo Jasper de su grande hermano.

-Además de que si Rosalie te deja plantado por acompañar a Nessie a algún lugar te pones a sollozar y gritas que nadie, ni siquiera tu esposa te quiere, y que prefiere irse con esa pequeña molestia que estar contigo- se burlo aún con más ánimo Edward de su hermano oso.

-Está bien, lo acepto pero tu Jasper no me vas a negar que tu mujer cuando sale de compras es un peligro y es capaz de secuestrar a cualquiera con tal de comprar todo lo que ella quiera y no descansa hasta tenerlo, y tu Edward no me dejaras mentir en que cuando estoy con mi hermosa Rose y tu pequeño monstruito, aunque ya no tan pequeño, quiere algo, no descansa hasta que Rose le hace caso y esa pequeña molestia siempre se sale con la suya y eso que ya es una mujer casada, logrando que mi Rose me deje botado como si yo fuera un chucho- dijo Emmett con un puchero tierno.

Edward y Jasper no tuvieron otra opción más que negar con la cabeza y empezar a reír entre dientes para no herir más los sentimientos del pequeño grandulón que se siente desplazado por una pequeña duende y una sobrina muy querida, ambas mujeres casadas y muy felices, definitivamente Emmett no tenía remedio, siempre sería como un niño grande.

Sin querer esto logro que Edward despejara por un momento su mente y cuando menos se dio cuenta Bella estaba bajando las escaleras principales de la mansión Cullen.

Bella escucho la risa aterciopelada de Edward y casi sintió como si su corazón pudiera latir de nuevo, al darse cuenta en lo que estaba pensando solo sonrió y se decidió a bajar, cuando llego a las escaleras lo vio, siempre tan guapo y perfecto, sintió su muerto corazón hincharse de orgullo al darse cuenta de que aquel vampiro con alma de hombre tierno, amoroso, cariñoso y perfecto, era suyo, siempre suyo por toda la eternidad.

Con una gran sonrisa en los labios comenzó a descender con toda la elegancia y garbo posibles; en cuanto Edward volteo y la vio sintió lo mismo que Bella, que su muerto corazón podría volver a latir, y pensó que su esposa simplemente era la mujer más hermosa y perfecta de este mundo y al igual que ella sintió a su muerto corazón hincharse de orgullo y felicidad por ser él el dueño de tan magnánimo ángel, y le daba las gracias a aquel que decidió ponerla en su camino.

Edward esbozó esa sonrisa torcida que tanto alteraba el autocontrol de Bella y que sabía era su favorita, y con paso decidido y elegante, casi como una danza de dioses se acerco a ella para tomarla de la cintura y darle un beso donde le entregaba una vez más su amor y sobre todo su muerto corazón.

Bella vio como el amor de su vida se acercaba a ella con esa sonrisa torcida que cuando era humana era capaz de acelerar su corazón al punto de parecer el aleteo de las alas de un colibrí, esa sonrisa que le quita el aliento y la sube en la novena nube quitándole completamente los pies del piso, ella ama esa sonrisa, y espera verla en sus labios para siempre solo dedicada a ella, pero por Dios en que está pensando, ella no puede creer que Edward algún día le dedique esa sonrisa seductora a alguien que no sea ella "que tonta eres Bella por no creer todavía que TU lo eres todo para Edward" se dijo a sí misma con una sonrisa en la boca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Edward iba a hacer; cuando Edward la tomo por la cintura no lo pensó dos veces y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para abrazarlo y estrecharlo más cerca de su corazón, en cuanto los labios de él se posaron sobre los de ella sintió que volaba y pensó que nunca podría ser más feliz de lo que era cuando se encontraba en los brazos de su eterno amado, le devolvió el beso con amor, con cariño, con una ternura infinita que hicieron que Edward diera mil veces más las gracias por tener a aquella excepcional mujer a su lado.

Un carraspeo de garganta hizo que la hermosa y enamorada pareja terminara el beso, que pena pensó Bella al darse cuenta que se había olvidado que tenían compañía, "si fuera humana de seguro estaría de mil tonos de rojo diferente", Edward solo sonrió ya completamente tranquilo, tomo a Bella de la mano y se despidió de su familia.

-Bueno muchachos, Bella y yo nos retiramos, llegaremos hasta el lunes, cuídense mucho, y díganle a Jacob que cuide de mi princesa- dijo Edward con una enorme sonrisa.

-Papá ya no soy un bebé¡¡¡ y Jake me cuida muy bien sin que se lo tengas que pedir- se quejó Nessie que venía entrando y escucho a su padre cuando se la encargo a la familia.

-Ya se hermosa que Jacob siempre te cuida, pero una advertencia no está de más, y para que te quede bien claro, para mí siempre serás mi princesa- dijo Edward abrazando y besando la frente de su hija, de fondo solo se escucho un tierno AWWWW¡¡¡¡ por parte de toda la familia que hizo que Nessie que estaba abrazando tiernamente a su padre se sonrojara, Bella solo sonrió complacida de ver cuanto quería Edward a su pequeña después de todo lo que ambos sufrieron para traerla al mundo.

-Mami pero que hermosa te vez, eres la mujer más linda del mundo- dijo Nessie abrazando a su madre que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que agradecerle el hermoso gesto a su hija.

-Gracias hermosa, pero ese lugar ya lo tienes tu- le dijo dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla haciendo que su pequeña hija sonriera complacida de tener a tan maravillosos padres.

-Bueno, ahora si familia, mi esposa y yo nos retiramos, no nos extrañen mucho eh- dijo Edward al salir, y todos no pudieron hacer nada más que reírse, y estar felices por sus hermanos e hijos respectivamente, todos sabían que se amaban con locura, y que después de todo lo que pasaron se merecían ser completamente felices.

Bella solo se dedico a seguir a Edward hasta el aeropuerto sin reclamar nada por no decirle el destino de su viaje, ya ni siquiera le pregunto porque sabía que no le diría nada diferente a "es una sorpresa ya lo sabrás cuando lleguemos, no seas desesperada", ella no sabía que su festejo iba a durar tanto, y menos a donde se dirigían para que les tomara el fin de semana completo, y así con esa intriga no tuvo de otra más que seguir a su loco esposo y confiar en él.


	3. LA MEJOR DE LAS SORPRESAS

**CAPITULO 2**

**LA MEJOR DE LAS SORPRESAS**

Al abordar el avión Edward no dejo que su desesperada esposa viera el destino del viaje, al darse cuenta de su ansiedad cuando empezó a jugar con su falda entre sus manos, solo se las tomo entre las suyas y le dijo….

-Calma amor, el lugar a donde nos dirigimos es una sorpresa ya lo sabrás cuando lleguemos, no seas desesperada-

Bella solo pudo rodar los ojos y sonreír, claro ella ya conocía a la perfección a su esposo para saber que a cualquier pregunta o muestra de desespero que ella diera el le contestaría con esas palabras, eran las mismas que siempre le daba como respuesta a sus inquietudes cuando de sorpresas por parte de él se trataban, aunque el ya sabía de sobra que a ella no le gustaban las sorpresas ya se había acostumbrado a ellas. Siempre le daba una, ya sea por su cumpleaños, por su aniversario, por un logro profesional que tuviera como cuando se graduó de la universidad en literatura inglesa y se la llevo de vacaciones un mes por todo el continente Europeo aprovechando que es uno de los más nublados y fríos que hay, en fin, el buscaba cualquier clase de pretextos para darle una sorpresa, y aunque siempre se quejaba el no desistía de dárselas así que solo le quedo resignarse y disfrutarlas al máximo con su compañía.

Cuando aterrizaron en el aeropuerto de Seattle Bella solo pudo fruncir el ceño con expresión de confusión, ella no entendía que podían hacer ellos ahí, Edward solo se rió y con un dedo aliso su ceño y le dio un rápido y tierno beso en la frente y otro en los labios retirándose casi instantáneamente dejando a Bella con ganas de más y haciendo un tierno puchero, definitivamente Bella aprendía todo de Alice, no debería dejarla que se junte con ella mucho tiempo, Edward volvió a reír, la tomo de la mano y le susurro al oído…

-Cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino te compensare toda la noche- y le dedico nuevamente esa sonrisa torcida que le roba el aliento a cualquiera, con esas palabras y esa hermosa sonrisa Bella no pudo hacer más que morderse nerviosamente el labio inferior atrapándolo entre sus filosos dientes mientras que un escalofrío por la anticipación le recorría la espina dorsal.

Y así se dirigieron a la salida del aeropuerto en donde los esperaba una limusina hummer que los llevaría a su destino, Bella vio a Edward con cara de _"estás loco_, esto es muy costoso e innecesario", pero como si por fin Edward pudiera leerle la mente sin que ella quitara su escudo le dijo…

-Claro que es necesario cariño, ya entenderás porque- y la jalo hasta la limusina, le abrió la puerta como el perfecto caballero que es, la ayudo a subir y después se deslizo adentrándose en la lujosa limusina junto con su amada.

-Como supiste que estaba pensando Cullen???, pensé que no podías leer mi mente- le dijo cruzándose de brazos con una expresión divertida en su cara.

-Y no puedo hacerlo amor, es solo que después de cinco décadas de estar juntos he aprendido perfectamente a leer las expresiones de tus ojos cuando me miras como ahora, con ese deseo disfrazado de diversión- le dijo besando sus ojos- también la expresión de tu rostro cuando vez en mí algo que te gusta como cuando estoy desnudo y te muerdes sugestivamente ese delicioso labio inferior- y con esto Bella obviamente no pudo hacer más que voltearse y por supuesto morderse el labio inferior, Edward solo se rió y le volteo la cara para besarla con deseo contenido- vez amor, ese labio tuyo me vuelve loco.

-Ah si Cullen?? Y que otras expresiones sabes leer en mi??- le pregunto Bella divertida ese tiempo en la limusina va a ser muy emocionante se dijo a sí misma.

-Pues por ejemplo cuando beso tus labios, tu mandíbula, tu cuello, y así mientras sigo bajando hasta rozar tus senos hasta llegar a tu sur, tu cuerpo se tensa, se endurece y se excita preparándose para darme la bienvenida, como ahora- dijo poniendo sus manos en la entrepierna de ella, y con esto Bella soltó un audible gemido que hizo a Edward curvar sus labios en una sonrisa engreída al saber que él era el único capaz de provocar eso en ella.

Cuando Bella sintió que ya no podía más embistió con sus caderas la mano de Edward para obtener más fricción, el solo sonrió complacido de ver lo que causaba en su sexy esposa y al darse cuenta de que tenía un enorme problemita muy visible entre sus pantalones, pero todavía no era hora, los dos tendrían que esperar para dar rienda suelta a sus más primitivos instintos de humanos.

Cuando ella se volvió a frotar contra su mano, el dejo de besar su cuello y se alejo de ella, en cuanto ella se quejo y soltó su tierno quejido de inconformidad el solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza y le dijo…

-No mi querida y desesperada esposa, ya te prometí que más tarde te lo recompensaría, pero por ahora solo tienes que esperar para tu sorpresa, mira lo que causas en mi eres irremediablemente sexy- le dijo mostrándole su entrepierna, y eso solo causo claro que ella mordiera su labio inferior haciendo reír aún más fuerte a Edward.

-Mi amor si sigues mirándome así y mordiéndote el labio de esa manera no me ayudaras a calmar este pequeño gran problema que tengo por tu culpa- le dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Bella avergonzada solo dijo – lo siento– y se dio la vuelta hasta quedar pegada en la puerta de la limusina viendo hacia afuera.

Edward sonrió diciéndose que su esposa era definitivamente la mujer más tierna y hermosa de todo el mundo, y por millonésima vez pensaba en lo afortunado que era por tenerla a su lado, y así la abrazó por la espalda atrayéndola hacia él hasta que la espalda de ella quedó recostada sobre el pecho de él, y Edward tiernamente le iba dando pequeños besos en la coronilla de la cabeza y acariciaba su cabello, su cara y sus brazos como si se tratara de la más fina pieza de porcelana que haya poseído en toda su larga existencia.

Cuando Bella menos lo pensó se dio cuenta que entraban en los alrededores de Forks y su muerto corazón se emocionó al sospechar a donde es que la podría llevar esa noche, volteo a ver emocionada a su marido y el solo le dedico de nuevo esa hermosa sonrisa que ella tanto adoraba y que nunca se cansaría de ver, y fue hasta cuando estaban entrando al sendero que lleva a la mansión de los Cullen en Forks que se dio cuenta para que era necesaria la limusina hummer, Edward se acerco a su oído y le susurro…

– Ya vez como si era necesaria la limusina cariño???? – Bella solo le dio un codazo y le dijo…

– No era necesaria, con un simple jeep como el de Emmett hubiéramos podido llegar perfectamente – Edward sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

– No amor, en el jeep no hubiéramos podido hacer lo que hicimos aquí – y con esto Bella bufó dándose por vencida, era misión imposible tratar de ganarle en cuanto lo que al dinero se refiere.

Al llegar a la mansión Cullen entraron en cuanto la limusina se fue, Bella abrazó eufórica y necesitadamente a Edward, él se dio cuenta de sus intensiones y le dijo…

– Aún no mi querida esposa, falta lo mejor – y al decir esto la tomo en brazos y por la puerta trasera la saco de la casa corriendo con ella en brazos al estilo novia, ella no podía más que reírse, se sentía tan bien en sus brazos que si fuera posible nunca los abandonaría para nada, iba pensando en eso cuando reconoció el camino que dirigía a su pequeño claro que era solo de ellos dos, sintió un gran nudo en el estomago de la emoción.

Cuando faltaba a lo mucho unos diez metros para entrar en el claro Edward la bajo y le beso tiernamente una mejilla, la abrazo por la espalda y la guió por un camino lleno de cientos de velas encendidas y antorchas que mostraban el camino, era hermoso. Al llegar a la entrada del claro fue más asombroso todavía, había muchas más velas formando un circulo enmarcado también por las mismas antorchas que de la entrada, todo el pasto estaba cubierto de pétalos de rosas blancos y rojos, y en el centro había una gran cama con dosel cubierta con un edredón blanco y llena de cojines de plumas y mucho pétalos de rosas rojas muy parecida a la que le compro cuando Alice la hizo de su niñera para que no se escapara con Jacob, podría ser la misma? No, no puede ser o sí?

– Si amor, es nuestra cama, ya que nunca la estrenamos, me pareció que esta era la noche ideal, y pensé que en nuestro claro sería aún mucho mejor para ti– le dijo Edward mientras besada el lóbulo de su oreja.

– Si amor, esto es simplemente perfecto, muchas gracias por todo –

Y dicho esto Bella sintió que volaba nuevamente por los aires, pero esta vez era porque Edward la llevaba cargando mientras la besaba, el beso se volvió posesivo, demandante lleno de pasión y necesidad, Bella sentía que una parvada completa de mariposas se adueñaban se su estomago, revoloteando por todos lados, ella enredo sus manos en el pelo cobrizo y rebelde de su amado tan sedoso como siempre, estaba tan concentrada en el beso que no se dio cuenta cuando él la depositaba en la mullida cama, Edward rompió el beso solo para seguir con su cuello, y así despacio mientras su boca continuaba su faena en su cuello el desamarraba el listón que envolvía el torso de su amada como si fuera su regalo de cumpleaños más ansiado durante meses, cuando el listón hubo abandonado su cuerpo siguió con los botones de su blusa desabrochándolos con devoción y con deliberada lentitud que hizo que Bella sintiera que terminaría hecha cenizas si no se daba prisa, entonces mientras Edward seguía con su blusa ella le empezó a besar el cuello, a soltar su aliento frío en el oído de él haciéndolo estremecerse, siguió besando su cuello y oído mientras sus pequeñas manos hacían lo posible por deshacerse de su saco, por fin pudo quitárselo cuando él había terminado de desabotonar su blusa y comenzaba a deslizarla sobre sus hombros mientras dejaba besos húmedos sobre éstos en su camino de descenso, cuando por fin se la quito sintió el toque cálido de su amada en su marmóreo pecho, sorprendido miro y se dio cuenta que tenia la camisa completamente abierta, vaya su esposa cada vez lo sorprendía más, estaba tan entretenido en su labor que no se dio cuenta cuando esta se la desabrocho, Bella comenzó a dejar besos húmedos por todo su pecho, con lo cual se gano un bello gruñido acompañado de un gemido del dios griego que estaba sobre ella, y así comenzó ella también a deslizar la molesta prenda sobre sus hombros solo que ella marco el camino con su pequeña y fría lengua hasta que por fin logro sacarla y la arrojo al suelo para que le hiciera compañía a la blusa de ella. Edward esbozó una amplia sonrisa y ataco sus labios y sobre estos le dijo – Te amo mi eterna _"tua cantante"_ – con esto Bella solo pudo reír y decirle – Yo también te amo _"mi estúpido propietario de un flamante volvo"_ – Edward y ella rieron juntos y regresaron a su labor.

Edward fue bajando lentamente dejando besos por su mandíbula, su cuello, el lóbulo de su oreja, su pecho hasta llegar al borde del sujetador negro de encaje transparente, cuando Bella lo sintió lamer su seno por encima de la prenda soltó un gemido ensordecedor, pero eso no saco a Edward de su concentración, al contrario lo incito a continuar haciendo más que solo eso y así con una gran sonrisa en los labios fue bajando por su plano vientre dándole besos con ternura, cariño, y sobre todo mucha pasión, la único que Bella pudo hacer fue enredar de nuevo sus pequeños dedos en la cabellera de Edward, éste siguió descendiendo hasta que llego al borde de su falda, empezó a besar lo que esta dejaba de piel descubierta de sus caderas haciendo a Bella volverse loca al punto que tuvo que rogarle….

– Ed..Edward… por… por fa.. Favor– dijo con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

– Por favor que hermosa??? Tu pide lo que quieras que tus deseos son ordenes para mí – le dijo Edward con la sonrisa de suficiencia en sus labios al darse cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo.

– Deja de jugar conmigo, te necesito, no sabes cuánto, ya no aguanto – le pidió, le rogo, prácticamente le suplico.

– Esta bien amor, pero no hay prisa, tenemos toda la noche – y diciendo esto comenzó a bajarle la falda con la boca ayudado de su mano izquierda para no romperla, ya que la mano derecha la tenia ocupada recorriendo la longitud de sus largas piernas.

En cuanto la falda estuvo fuera del cuerpo de Bella le siguieron los zapatos y las medias que no corrieron con tanta suerte y terminaron desgarradas, pero eso a Bella no le importo, seguramente Alice no la dejara volverse a poner esa ropa, que para ella el día de mañana estará pasada de moda, en eso estaban sus pensamientos cuando sintió una fría pero a la vez cálida boca dando besos desde la punta de sus pies hasta llegar a sus muslos, eso la hizo gemir de placer ya que la pillo desprevenida, el siguió subiendo besando cada centímetro de su bello cuerpo menos donde realmente lo necesitaba y eso la hizo sentirse frustrada, y así llegó hasta sus senos, el metió las manos por detrás de su espalda y ella al comprender lo que el quería la arqueo para que tuviera acceso más fácilmente al broche del sujetador, escucho cuando este hizo clic, e inmediatamente sintió unos labios bajando los tirantes hasta que la prenda se unió al montón de ropa, sus labios rápidamente se apoderaron de su monte celestial enredando su lengua en su erecto pezón hacienda gemir de satisfacción y placer, pero lo que la llevo más lejos fue sentir una de sus manos jugando con el otro pecho pellizcando levemente el pezón y la otra viajando lenta y tortuosamente hacia el sur de su cuerpo, _"Dios esto es torturante"_ pensó, y en cuanto sintió su mano alojada exquisitamente en su centro la embistió con necesidad, con furia, y con mucha sensualidad, y eso provoco un gemido por parte de ambos amantes, Edward solo pudo reír y dijo amortiguando el sonido sobre su seno…..

– Siempre tan lista, tan necesitada, y desesperada, lo vez tu cuerpo me lo dice todo– pero eso en vez de molestar a Bella la excitó aún más ya que las vibraciones que produjo al hablar le golpearon la piel del seno como una exquisita y escalofriante descarga eléctrica de placer.

Y cuando pensó que eso era lo mejor sintió un dedo de él embestirla con fuerza, gimió tan fuerte que si no hubiera sido vampiro se hubiera desgarrado la garganta, pronto añadió otro dedo mientras que con su dedo pulgar hacia círculos en su clítoris, ella ahora solo emitía pequeños gemidos de placer y ayudaba a Edward embistiendo con sus caderas sus dedos, el empezó a descender poco a poco con su boca hasta que le dio el más íntimo de los besos, sus dedos abandonaron la calidez de su amada y ella iba a protestar cuando sintió su lengua embestirla en lugar de sus dedos eso fue desquiciante tanto para Bella como para Edward que al sentir sus paredes cerrarse en torno a su lengua se imagino que era su miembro el que se encontrara en ese lugar y pensó que sus pantalones realmente iban a reventar, Bella lo necesitaba pronto pero si Edward se había dedicado a jugar con ella, ella haría lo mismo, así que una sonrisa malévola se extendió por su rostro, uso toda su fuerza y rodo sobre Edward, ataco sus labios con fiereza haciéndolo gemir en su boca, ella sonrió satisfecha, fue bajando mientras dejaba a su paso besos húmedos por sus pectorales, su musculoso vientre, su ombligo y cuando llego al borde de sus pantalones hizo lo mismo que el, beso todo lo largo de sus caderas sin rozar su miembro, el embistió en busca de fricción, ella se levanto, lo miro con expresión divertida y le dijo….

– No mi amado esposo, no hay prisa, tenemos toda la noche por delante – y le dedico una sonrisa malévola.

– Eres malvada amada mía, pero aún así me vuelves loco, te amo – le dijo con los ojos oscurecidos y nublados completamente por la pasión y el deseo que en ese momento lo consumían.

– Yo también te amo, amor mío –

Y sin más preámbulo ni ánimos de hacer sufrir más a su dios griego desabrocho con los dientes su pantalón, fue bajándolo lentamente por sus piernas mientras las yemas de sus dedos las rozaban en el camino de descenso, volvió a subir dejando besos húmedos por todo el camino de sus masculinas piernas y se deshizo de la última y molesta prenda que nublaba la vista perfecta de su esposo desnudo; cuando ya no hubo más obstáculos ni murallas entre sus cuerpos Bella tomo el grande y erecto miembro de Edward entre sus manos, lo recorrió con deliberada lentitud por toda su longitud, y con su pulgar acaricio la cabeza de este ganándose un estrepitoso gemido de su esposo lo cual la excito y animo más a darle todo el placer que le fuera posible, y sin dudarlo más abrió sensualmente sus labios y comenzó a lamer su masculinidad como si fuera el más delicioso de los manjares hecho solo para los dioses, con su mano abarcaba lo que su boca no alcanzaba y tomo una sincronización perfecta haciendo a Edward desvariar del placer, él tomo con sus manos la cabeza de Bella embistiendo su boca a su propio ritmo buscando la llegada del éxtasis, y ella aumento la sensación cuando comenzó a enredar su lengua alrededor de su pene y lo comenzó a rozar con sus dientes mordiendo levemente el glande situación que lo hizo explotar y le brindo a su amada el más exquisito néctar que ella podría probar.

Edward con el deseo y la desesperación a flor de piel tomo a Bella por los hombros halándola hacia él para apoderarse salvajemente de sus labios.

– No aguanto más Edward, hazme el amor – le dijo Bella con la voz rasposa por el deseo.

Y con estas palabras Edward la penetro de una sola estocada – Edward¡¡¡¡ – gimió Bella su nombre, eso lo excito aun mas y comenzó a embestirla con más fuerza, la necesidad por parte de los dos creció, ambos sentían esa presión tan característica de sus encuentros amorosos concentrarse en su bajo vientre, Edward se apodero de los pezones duros de Bella con su boca y su mano, Bella se sentía en las nubes, estaba cerca pero quería que Edward explotara junto con ella, empezó a mover sus caderas formando círculos rozando su piel con la de Edward, enrosco sus piernas alrededor de sus muslos empujando para que no quedara ningún especio entre los dos, él gimió de placer y al sentir que estaba muy cerca bajo su mano hacía el clítoris de Bella y lo empezó a masajear en pequeños círculos haciéndola llegar unos segundos antes que él que al sentir sus paredes contraerse exquisitamente alrededor de su miembro llego a la cima, ambos gimieron sus nombres al mismo tiempo.

– Edwaaaaaaaaardddd¡¡¡¡¡¡ – grito Bella liberando la presión del orgasmo.

– Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ – grito Edward dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo de su amada sin dejarla sostener un solo gramo de su peso.

Edward acomodo la cabeza en el pecho de Bella, ella tiernamente le acaricio la cabeza dejando vagar sus dedos entre sus sedosos cabellos, depositando pequeños besos en su frente y en su cabeza, así se quedaron un rato, disfrutando del momento mágico en el que se encontraban admirando el cielo de la noche cubierto por estrellas, ya que eso era muy raro ya que en Forks siempre estaba nublado y querían admirarlo y disfrutarlo al máximo.

Edward levanto la cabeza y vio directamente a sus orbes doradas y le susurro….

– Bella, te amo más de lo que alguna vez creí posible, y te juro que va a ser así por toda la eternidad que nos espera juntos – le dijo con devoción y convicción en sus palabras.

– Edward amor, yo también te amo con todas mis fuerzas, y sabes??? No tienes que jurarme nada, porque yo confío en ti y sé que siempre va a ser así, sin importar lo que pase, te amo, te amo, nunca lo dudes – le contesto de la misma forma.

Y son esas palabras vieron ese brillo tan especial en los ojos del otro, ese brillo de felicidad, de amor eterno; se sonrieron mutuamente, y se besaron, un beso tierno, lento, donde se entregaban y se demostraban su amor y devoción que sentían el uno por el otro.

– Amor creo que deberíamos regresar a la casa, ya está por amanecer y necesitamos un buen baño, además falta la otra parte de tu sorpresa – le dijo Edward con una gran sonrisa.

– más sorpresas??? No es justo Cullen, tú me das todo y yo no te doy nada – le dijo Bella con un tierno puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

–No hace falta amor, tú me lo das todo con solo estar a mi lado–

– está bien, por esta vez la voy a pasar, pero el próximo año me toca a mi sorprenderte Cullen – y con esto Bella cerro la conversación poniéndose de pie para vestirse.

Edward solo se rio y negó con la cabeza, y se dijo a si mismo que su testaruda esposa nunca iba a cambiar y que por eso la amaba con locura, por eso le tenía preparada la segunda sorpresa.

En menos de 20 minutos ya se encontraban en el baño de la casa dándose una relajante ducha juntos, bañándose el uno al otro sin hacer nada mas, Bella salió primero, cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta del baño Edward le grito desde el interior de este….

– Bella ponte el vestido que deje en tu cama, Alice lo escogió para la ocasión –

Bella solo negó con la cabeza, cuando sería el día en que su hermana no se encargara de que algo saliera perfecto?, no lo sabía pero creía que eso nunca sucedería; entro al cuarto que compartían Edward y ella y se quedo maravillada con la vista del perfecto vestido blanco que reposaba sobre la cama, era simplemente prefecto, era de tirantes con pedrería dorada en ellos, un escote pronunciado que se ajustaba justo debajo de los senos adornado con una tira igual de pedrería dorada alrededor de su torso y después caía suelto hasta el piso, era simplemente magnifico (foto en mi perfil), Edward debería tener una muy buena sorpresa si necesitaba de aquel maravilloso vestido para enterarse de ello.

Se vistió, su cabello lo seco y lo dejo suelto que callera en sus ondas naturales, y se maquillo muy tenuemente como siempre, solo resaltando sus bellos ojos dorados, rímel y gloss en los labios, salió del cuarto para encontrarse a un muy guapo Edward esperándola en la sala con una nota en las manos.

– Hermosa, como siempre – le dijo entregándole la nota.

– Muchas gracias, tu igualmente te vez muy guapo, como siempre – le contesto con una gran sonrisa al momento que recibía la nota.

– ¿Qué es esto? – le pregunto abriendo la nota.

– Léela y lo sabrás, es la otra parte de tu sorpresa –

Bella abrió la nota con gran curiosidad reflejada en sus ojos y comenzó a leer.

Bella amor, por fin un año más de casados

Cuanto tiempo hace que te vi por primera vez en ese remoto laboratorio de biología, hace mucho verdad, aunque para mí estos años se me han ido como agua entre las manos, desde ese día que te cruzaste en mi camino supe que ibas a cambiar mi vida para siempre, y no me equivoque.

Aun no puedo encontrar lo bueno que hice en esta vida para merecerte, pero le doy las gracias infinitamente al ser divino que te puso en mi camino, porque sin ti en mi vida, no sería nada, no tendría la gran familia que me has dado, aunque eso incluya a un molesto perro de yerno.

En fin amor mío tengo tanto que agradecerte que todo el tiempo que tengamos juntos no me alcanzara para recompensarte por lo feliz que me has hecho, y ¿sabes cielo? No se me ocurre otra cosa mejor que hacer que pedirte que aceptes casarte conmigo de nuevo.

¿Dime Isabella Marie Cullen, aceptas ser mi esposa de nuevo y reforzar nuestros votos matrimoniales?

Por Siempre Tuyo Edward Cullen…

Mientras Bella leía la nota Edward se la recitaba de memoria al oído haciéndola estremecer de emoción, en cuanto sus labios pronunciaron la última frase puso una rodilla en el suelo al tiempo en que sacaba de su saco una hermosa cajita de raso negro mostrando un anillo de matrimonio de oro blanco y dorado, con una tira de brillantes en medio de las tiras de oro, y en el centro un diamante enmarcado con un corazón, era simplemente hermoso, esto hizo que a Bella se le pusieran los ojos vidriosos como si fuera a llorar.

– Si Edward, acepto casarme de nuevo contigo – le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Y con estas palabras Edward le coloco el anillo, le beso la mano, la levanto en el aire y le dio muchas vueltas gritando de felicidad, la bajo y le vendo los ojos.

– ¿Qué haces Cullen? –

– terminando mi sorpresa –

Y así la guio por toda la casa hasta que llegaron al jardín, era un día sin nubes, eran las 11 de la mañana y se podía ver muy tenuemente el sol, pero ya era una ganancia encontrándose en Forks, le quito la venda de los ojos y casi se cae cuando recibió un fuerte abrazo por parte de una pequeña duende con mucha fuerza.

– Bellaaaa, hermanita soy tan feliz por ustedes, muchas felicidades, te quiero mucho, y veo que el vestido te quedo bastante bien –

– Alice muchas gracias, tu eres la experta, jaja, pero como supieron??? –

– no creíste que me perdería la segunda boda de mis hermanos favoritos verdad?? Además tú piensas que Edward es capaz de organizar algo así solo??? – y fue cuando Bella se detuvo a observar la decoración del jardín. Era simplemente hermoso, estaba lleno de rosas blancas y tulipanes rosas, había un camino en medio formado por orquídeas blancas colocadas por el suelo, y de cada lado habían tres hermosas sillas decoradas con una fina seda azul cielo con orquídeas blancas, al altar estaba formado por un arco de rosas con tulipanes y orquídeas en un conjunto muy hermoso y que transmitía mucha paz, eso solo lo pudieron haber hacho Alice y Esme.

– Alice no acapares a mi hermanita yo también la quiero felicitar por poder domar a Eddie durante tantos años y no echarse a correr por la puerta lo más lejos posible de su genio– claro ese solo podía ser Emmett.

– Hay Emmett nunca vas a cambiar verdad? Pero eso es lo bueno de nuestra familia hay de todo en ella, nunca me aburriré de estar con ustedes son maravillosos, los quiero mucho– dijo Bella con mucha emoción y sentimiento reflejado en la voz –Ven a felicitarme como se debe hermanito y dame mi abrazo–

– Hay Bells ya te pusiste sentimental y eso que todavía no se casan, jajaja– le dijo Emmett con toda la felicidad del mundo, después de Edward él era el que más la quería –Felicidades hermanita te quiero mucho, lo mejor que Edward pudo hacer en esta vida fue fijarse en ti y darnos a la mejor hermana del mundo– le dijo en grandulón casi sollozando.

– Par de sentimentales paren o nos van a hacer llorar– dijo Jasper limpiándose una lagrima imaginaria– Bells muchas felicidades, espero que sigan siendo así de felices para toda la eternidad que nos resta a todos juntos como la familia que somos–

– Gracias Jasper, te quiero mucho– le contesto Bella dándole un gran abrazo.

– Bella les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, aunque sé que ya lo son, hija te quiero mucho, felicidades– le deseo Carlisle dándole un fuerte abrazo de padre.

– Carlisle yo también te quiero mucho, muchas gracias–

–Bella, hija muchas felicidades, y muchas gracias por toda la felicidad que nos has dado en estos años, en especial a mi hijo, tu lo trajiste a la vida Bella y me diste una nieta, eso es algo que nunca te podre pagar con nada, te quiero mucho hija– dijo Esme abrazándola y sollozando, la quería como si de verdad fuera su hija, aunque para ella realmente lo era.

– Gracias Esme, pero no tienes nada que agradecer, soy yo la que le debe todo a ustedes, muchas gracias por haberme aceptado en tu familia y sobre todo por quererme tanto, te quiero Esme– le contesto la morena de igual manera.

– Bella muchas felicidades, se que aun en estos años no hemos logrado llevarnos muy bien, pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de eso no te odio, ni siquiera me caes mal, de hecho me atrevo a decir que empiezo a quererte–le dijo la rubia esposa de Emmett con una sonrisa sincera en los labios– de verdad Bella, te deseo lo mejor en esta difícil existencia, porque para mí no se puede llamar vida, aunque todo ha sido muy diferente desde que nos diste el mejor regalo de todos, a mi querida sobrina, y sabes te agradezco que en esos difíciles momentos hayas confiado en mí, muchas gracias Bella–

– No Rose, no tienes nada que agradecerme, y créeme que entiendo perfectamente tu punto de vista por el cual no querías que fuera parte de tu familia, pero creo que hasta ahora nadie se ha arrepentido– le contesto Bella con una gran sonrisa– y muchas gracias por decirme todo este Rose, yo se que para ti no es nada fácil hacerlo, y lo valoro mucho porque yo siempre te he querido mucho Rosalie, hermana–

En todo el tiempo que llevaban juntas su relación había mejorado mucho, y más aún cuando juntas cuidaban de Nessie.

– Mamá, muchas felicidades, de verdad te admiro, no sé cómo has hecho todo este tiempo para aguantar a papá, jeje– le dijo Nessie con la felicidad de ver a sus padres juntos pintada en su rostro.

–Muchas gracias amor, y para aguantar a tu padre créeme que el único secreto es el gran amor que le tengo, te amo mucho mi pequeña hermosa– le dijo Bella a su hermosa hija.

–Bella, pequeña loca, muchas felicidades, de verdad tú te mereces toda esta felicidad y mucha más, te quiero mucho y aunque seas mi linda suegrita, siempre serás mi mejor amiga, te quiero mucho Bells– la abrazó con gran entusiasmo su lobuno amigo.

–Gracias Jake, yo también siempre te querré, aunque no me vuelvas a decir suegra, eso suena muy feo– le contesto Bella riendo y haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

Cuando Bella volteo para buscar a Edward este estaba siendo aplastado por una horda de vampiros felices que lo querían mucho, su padre y sus hermanos, claro solamente ellos por que las mujeres arruinaban sus vestidos y sus peinados.

–Edward, hermano muchas felicidades, de verdad, Bella es lo único bueno que has conseguido en tu vida, es una mujer maravillosa, nunca conoceré a alguien como ella, que nos aguante con todas nuestras locuras y sobre todo que te ame por encima de todas las cosas, nunca la pierdas, ni la lastimes pequeño Eddie, o juro que pateare tu trasero, desmembrare tu cuerpo, quemare tus partes, y danzare sobre tus cenizas entendiste?? – le dijo el gran oso.

–Emmett cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames Eddie¡¡ – grito furioso Edward– y no te preocupes por eso, porque el día en que lo haga, será porque me volví completamente loco, nunca dejaría escapar a una mujer tan perfecta como mi esposa– dije Edward mirando con completo amor, ternura y devoción a su esposa.

–De verdad Edward muchas felicidades, y hazle caso a Emmett, porque si no lo haces, todos estaremos dispuestos a ayudar al oso con su venganza hacia ti eh?? – le dijo un muy divertido Jasper.

–Hijo, muchas felicidades, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, siempre supe que lo ibas a lograr, siempre confié en ti– le dijo un muy orgulloso Carlisle.

–Gracias padre, por todo, pero sobre todo por confiar siempre ciegamente en mi, aun cuando yo no lo merecía–

–No digas tonterías hijo, tu siempre has sido nuestro orgullo, muchas felicidades, te quiero mucho– le dijo Esme con todo el amor de madre desbordándose por sus ojos dorados.

–Hermanito felicidades, ya ves todo ha salido perfectamente durante estos años, y te apuesto a que recibiste mucho más de lo que esperabas, y que no ha sido tan malo como pensabas, nunca juegues en contra de la gran Alice– le dijo su duende hermana tocándose la frente mientras lo abrazaba.

–Gracias pequeña, y tienes razón, Bella me dio mucho más de lo que yo podría esperar, a mi pequeña princesa– le contesto su hermano feliz.

–Papá, muchas felicidades, tu y mamá merecen toda la felicidad del mundo, te amo papá– le dijo su princesa mientras se le colgaba del cuello como acostumbraba hacerlo desde pequeña.

–Gracias mi amor, yo también te adoro, nunca olvides que tú y tu madre son lo más importante que tengo en esta existencia, te amo pequeña– le contesto su padre con una gran sonrisa.

–Amigo, muchas felicidades, después de tanto tiempo aun sigue creciendo esta gran felicidad que los ha embargado desde que trajeron a Nessie al mundo, y digo trajeron porque sin ti ella no lo hubiera logrado, de verdad les deseo lo mejor del mundo, y que sigan siendo muy felices como hasta ahora, nunca desperdicies el tiempo Cullen, y nunca la hagas sufrir, ella no se lo merece– le dijo su joven yerno extendiéndole la mano.

–Amigo y yerno Black, quien lo diría verdad??, muchas gracias por todo Jacob, tú has sido un gran soporte en nuestra familia, muchas gracias por ayudarnos en todo, y no te preocupes nunca le haría algo así a mi Bella, nunca–le contesto tomándole la mano y dándole un abrazo fraternal.

–Bueno, bueno, muchas felicitaciones a los novios y aún ni siquiera se celebra la ceremonia, vamos de prisa, es hora, es hora– dijo una muy emocionada Alice.

Y así se celebro una hermosa ceremonia donde Jasper oficio la misa, se preguntaran como verdad, solo consiguió el permiso por internet, "Nada es imposible para un Cullen" había dicho Alice cuando se propuso que Jasper los casara, ella fue la encargada de ponerles el lazo que los uniría por segunda vez.

Pasaron lo que restaba del fin de semana en la mansión de Forks, disfrutando de estar todos juntos en familia, Bella se sintió la más feliz del mundo en esos momentos, lo que no sospechaba era que a su regreso a Alaska el destino le tendría una mala jugada que rompería de un solo tajo todas las expectativas que en este momento ella tenía de su vida, y que esta daría un giro de 180o.


	4. ACCIDENTE DE CACERIA

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de Stephanie Meyer a la cual le agradecemos todas su magnifica creación de Edward Cullen, lo que si me pertenece es la historia que mi loca cabeza comenzó a crear........**

**Espero que la disfruten, y sin más las dejo con el siguiente capítulo de rompiendo las expectativas.....**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

**ACCIDENTE DE CACERÍA**

El vuelo de regreso a Alaska fue muy tranquilo, Bella iba pensando en lo feliz y afortunada que era al tener a esa maravillosa familia que tanto la adoraba, pero en especial por haber podido disfrutar el placer de ser madre, era algo que nunca hubiera entendido de no tener a Nessie con ella, en cierta forma admiraba la fortaleza de Rose al soportar no tener hijos ya que de las mujeres Cullen, ella era la más necesitada de un hijo, Esme los tenía a ellos que llenaban ese vacío, y Alice…. Bueno Alice era Alice, ella era feliz con su sobrina y no necesitaba más; es por eso que Bella nunca puso objeción en que Rosalie estuviera mucho tiempo con Nessie, el tenerla a ella era lo más cercano a tener un hijo para Rose.

Rosalie por su parte era feliz viendo a su familia feliz, y el que Bella le hubiera permitido prácticamente usurpar su lugar de madre con Nessie era algo que nunca le podría pagar, y estaba muy agradecida con ella por ese detalle, aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente, ella hace mucho tiempo que había aprendido a querer mucho a Bella, y la defendería contra todo y de todos si alguien le hiciera daño a su hermana y madre de su pequeña.

Exacto Nessie seguía siendo la pequeña de todos, Jasper simplemente la adoraba, Alice la amaba, era su eterna acompañante de compras, Rosalie pues ella y Esme eran sus segundas madres, porque a pesar de todo siempre le dio a Bella el lugar de madre que le correspondía como tal, Carlisle su abuelito, el único que le quedo después de la trágica pérdida de Charlie al que había aprendido a querer como otro padre más al igual que a su abuela Renee, su tío Emmett era un caso perdido pero lo adoraba, de pequeña fue su acompañante y cómplice de sus travesuras, y sus padres, a ellos simplemente los adoraba, los amaba y sobre todo los admiraba mucho después de enterarse de toda su historia, ellos simplemente eran sus héroes, y aunque ella ya fuera toda una mujer casada todos la seguían tratando como la princesa de la casa Cullen, pero ella no se molestaba, al contrario le encantaba que hicieran eso, la hacían sentir simplemente la persona más afortunada del mundo, y le daba gracias a quien fuera por haberle dado tan maravillosa familia.

Toda la familia iba junta en el avión y cada quien iba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, todos pensaban en lo mucho que cambio su vida cuando Bella llego a ella, en lo mucho que la querían y que nunca dejarían que alguien le hiciera daño, ella les había dado todo lo que ahora los hacia una verdadera familia.

Bella los había sacado de su cotidianidad y los seis hermanos se divertían mucho juntos.

Después de varias horas de vuelo por fin llegaron a su amada casa, cada quien se entretuvo en lo que quiso, Bella y Edward simplemente se retiraron a su habitación.

–Fue un viaje largo amor, pero ya estamos en casa, espero que mi sorpresa haya sido de tu agrado– le dijo Edward dándole esa maravillosa sonrisa.

–Por supuesto amor, me hubiera imaginado cualquier cosa menos que quisieras casarte de nuevo conmigo– contesto ella con una gran sonrisa y añadió –Aunque me han dicho que es aburrido casarse dos veces con la misma persona–

–Ah¡¡ si mi querida esposa??? – Pregunto Edward con fingido dolor –Así que fue aburrido casarte de nuevo con tu guapo, hermoso, y simpático marido de nuevo???

–Querrás decir sobreprotector y gruñón marido– dijo Bella jugando

Edward hizo un tierno puchero que la desarmaba completamente, siempre supo que este hombre sería su perdición, tenía todo el control sobre ella.

–No es cierto amor, jamás me casaría con alguien que no fueras tú–

–Y espero que eso no suceda nunca, a menos que me quieras dejar– el solo hecho de pensar que ella lo quisiera dejar le provocaba un dolor enorme que no lo podría soportar si ella en verdad lo dejara.

–Por favor amor, no pienses en eso, la única forma que tendría yo de dejarte sería que tú me alejaras de tu vida–

–Bueno, entonces creo que siempre estaremos juntos– y dicho esto la beso con amor, con pasión, pero sobre todo con mucha necesidad.

Esa noche dejaron sueltos sus instintos animales, y se entregaron al amor, a la pasión, esa noche ambos se entregaron en cuerpo y alma, aunque Edward creyera lo contrario, Bella sabía que si tenían y ella le entrego la suya por completo aquella noche, no sabía porque pero tenía un raro presentimiento, se sentía intranquila desde el momento en que abordaron el avión en Seattle, pero el sentirse en el refugio protector que le brindaban los fuertes brazos de su marido alejaba inmediatamente todos sus miedos, y esa noche fue de las mejores de su vida.

A la mañana siguiente Bella se quedo sola en la casa arreglándola, todos tenían planes, Alice se fue con todas la chicas incluyendo a las Denali de compras y después a un spa así que Bella decidió pasar y quedarse a hacer los quehaceres de la casa, Esme y Carlisle salieron de caza, Edward, Emmett, Jasper y Jacob se fueron con Eleazar a su casa, que disque una "reunión de chicos", antes de irse Edward había tratado de convencerla de que fuera con él.

–Vamos amor, no te puedes quedar aquí sola, como crees que nosotros nos vamos a divertir y tú te vas a quedar de cenicienta–

–No Edward, de verdad muchas gracias, tengo que ayudar a Esme con la casa, está hecha un desastre, en el fin de semana que no estuvimos se lleno de polvo, las cortinas están sucias y los tapetes también, tengo que aprovechar que no está para darle mínimo ese gusto, ella se lo merece, además señor su reunión es de chicos no?? – le dijo con una gran sonrisa divertida –Ándale amor, ve y diviértete que aquí estaré y cuando regreses podemos ir de caza, si??? –

–Edward Cullen tu mujer no se va a morir por un día que la dejes sola, apúrate que se nos hace tarde para la reunión de chicos que planeamos, más vale que traigas tu enorme trasero antes de que vaya por ti y te saque de esa habitación, no importa las condiciones en que los encuentre, hay no olvídalo, pobres de mis ojitos, necesitaría terapia psicológica para superar ese trauma– ese no podría ser otro que Emmett.

–Vez cielo, tus hermanos quieren divertirse entre hombres– le dijo riéndose– apúrate que no quiero que venga y me destroce la habitación jaja–

–Está bien amor, pero si te aburres ya sabes el camino hacia la casa de los Denali, nos vemos esta noche, no me extrañes mucho, te amo– le dijo guiñándole un ojo, dándole un beso corto en los labios y saliendo de la habitación.

Bella seguía con esa preocupación que le oprimía el pecho, pero dejo de pensar en eso y se mantuvo ocupada durante todo el día, tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando anocheció hasta que sintió un par de fuertes manos alrededor de su cintura, y ese olor era inconfundible, su esposo ya había regresado.

–Amor estuve esperando que fueras a rescatarme de esos vampiros y lobo locos de remate, aun no puedo creer en lo que consistía su famosa tarde de chicos– dijo Edward con voz divertida e incrédula a la vez.

–Vamos cielo, no creo que fuera tan malo como para que quisieras que te rescatara–

–Va¡ lo dices porque no estuviste en mi lugar, casi quedo traumado con las locuras de Emmett, ya sabes cómo es–

–Pues que fue eso tan malo que casi te deja traumado amor?? – le pregunto mientras le acariciaba la cara con ambas manos.

–Veras amor como te explico sin que te de un ataque–le dijo mientras la sentaba en la encimera de la cocina, era el único lugar que casi no ocupaban de la casa, solamente Nessie y Jacob la utilizaban por lo tanto era el menos sucio y fue por eso el último lugar que Bella estaba limpiando cuando llego su esposo.

–Pues cuéntamelo tal cual, no creo que mi corazón se vuelva a detener, jaja–

–Tienes razón verdad?? –

–Pues bueno verás, cuando llegamos Eleazar nos recibió muy contento, todos le preguntamos a Emmett que cual era su estupendo plan para pasar la tarde ya que al parecer él la había planeado, de pronto formo su sonrisa macabra y sabes perfectamente que hay que tener miedo cuando el pone esa sonrisa, y dicho y hecho, de su coche saco varias películas y videojuegos para caballeros, tu entiendes no cielo??? – Edward definitivamente era todo un caballero que ni siquiera se atrevía a decir la palabra pornográficos.

–Si amor entiendo, jaja, ya me los imagino viendo películas y jugando videojuegos XXX, jaja, pobrecito de ti, eso debió haber sido traumante–

–No cielo, y eso no fue lo peor, jaja, el punto es que yo no quería estar ahí pero ya sabes como son Emmett y Jasper cuando me quieren molestar, el punto es que después de ver 3 películas, diag., bueno después de eso empezaron con los videojuegos, estaban empezando a jugar los cuatro Emmett, Jasper, Jacob y Eleazar ya que yo no quise y la consola es solo para cuatro personas, estaban en la parte más depravada del juego en donde tenían que desnudar a sus parejas, porque para colmo cielo, Emmett configuro el juego para que cada quien jugara con el avatar de su esposa, en cuanto me di cuenta de eso me retire de la habitación, no podía ver a mis hermanas y a mi hija desnudas aunque solo fueran avatares, no definitivamente no, bueno el punto es que estaban prácticamente desnudas en la pantalla, y eso lo sé porque Emmett se encargaba de gritar que prenda le había quitado a su esposa, es un verdadero depravado, bueno en fin, estaban en eso cuando la puerta principal se abrió de golpe y no tuvieron tiempo de nada cuando Rosalie, Alice, Nessie y Carmen quedaron prácticamente petrificas en la puerta, Kate y Tanya solamente trataban de ocultar su risa pero no pudieron, ya sabrás como se pusieron todas las demás con sus respectivos esposos–

Para cuando Edward termino de contarle su traumante tarde de chicos él estaba en medio de sus piernas con sus manos en su cintura y ella lo estaba abrazando por el cuello.

–Jajaja, ya me imagino las caras de las muchachas al verse casi desnudas en una pantalla del tamaño de un cine como la de Eleazar, pobres de sus esposos, ahora deben estar desmembrándolos, jajaja, pero sabes algo amor, hoy no me has dado un solo beso en todo el día– le dijo Bella deseosa de que la besara para que esa opresión en su pecho desapareciera.

Y con eso Edward comenzó a besarla con afán, con necesidad, tenía toda una tarde sin besarla, y eso para él era toda una eternidad, el beso cada vez se volvía más intenso y apasionado, estaba subiendo muy rápido de tono, él comenzó a meter sus manos por debajo de su playera y ella comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, estaban tan concentrados en lo que hacían cuando de repente oyeron un grito tras de ellos.

–Aja¡¡¡, ya te encontré Eddie, hay mis ojos, por favor para eso están las habitaciones, de seguro ya te viniste a quejar con tu mujercita de que te traume verdad Eddie?? Pero esto que acaban de ver mis tiernos y santos ojos si es traumante–

–Cálmate Emmett que esas películas que le pusiste a Edward de seguro eran unas porquerías–

–Claro que no¡¡¡ me ofendes Bella, escogí las pelis XXX más decentes para mi santurrón hermanito, jajajajaja–

–EMMETT CULLEN¡¡¡ Con que también vieron películas XXX, definitivamente tendrás que despedirte de pasar la noche conmigo durante un mes¡¡¡¡¡ – grito Rosalie desde la sala muy enfada con el oso que tenia por esposo.

–Huy Emm, creo que te mandaran a pasar la noche con el perro– le dijo Bella.

–Oye yo no voy a pasar toda una noche con Emmett, porque además el no duerme– ese era Jacob que acababa de entrar a la cocina por algo de tomar.

–NOOOOOOOO¡¡¡¡¡ Rosie amor, por favor perdóname¡¡¡¡ – y así Emmett abandono la cocina para ir corriendo tras su enfadada esposa.

–Que Jake, a ti también te mandaron a dormir fuera del cuarto??? – pregunto una Bella muy divertida por la situación de sus amigos.

–Jaja, que divertida no Bells??, no entiendo porque tu no hechas a Cullen igual que todas porque Jasper también le esta rogando a la duende que lo perdone y lo deje estar con ella, Cullen también vio las películas, eso no es justo–

–Si Jake, Edward también las vio pero fue contra su voluntad, así que después de que casi lo trauman sería muy injusto que no lo deje pasar la noche conmigo, verdad amor?–

–Si cielo, eso sería muy injusto–

–Vez Nessie, a mí también me traumaron, no me dejes dormir afuera, te necesito, porque no puedes ser tan comprensiva como tu mamá??– grito un Jake muy desesperado, apelando a la compasión de su esposa.

–Ni lo sueñes Jacob Black, yo conozco muy bien a papá y sé que si vio esas películas fue por imposición del tío Emm, y tu NO¡¡¡ así que aquí tienes y que disfrutes de tu maravillosa noche de chicos solos¡¡¡ – le dijo Nessie mientras le entregaba una almohada y una cobija para que pasara la noche.

–Jaja jajajajaja– estallaron en carcajadas Edward y Bella al ver la cara de frustración de su yerno.

–Muy divertidos no?? Ya quisiera verlos en mi lugar, voy a tener….que ….dormir…..afuera….chhh…. mmm…. Ashhh…–se fue refunfuñando un muy enojado Jacob.

– EMMETT ME LAS VAS A PAGAR¡¡¡¡ –se escucho un grito al mismo tiempo por parte de Jasper y Jacob, Emmett se las vería muy duras con Jasper y Jacob en su contra.

–Pobre Emmett– dijo Bella.

–Se lo tiene merecido– dijo Edward muy divertido con toda la situación –Bueno amor, Esme y Carlisle ya no tardan, así que nos podemos ir a cazar en cuanto lo digas–

–Está bien, solo déjame ir a ponerme algo mas cómodo– y salió disparada a velocidad vampírica hacia su cuarto, escogió un conjunto sport que Alice la hizo comprarse, le sería muy útil en esta ocasión.

–Ya estoy lista, vámonos–

Y así se dirigieron hacia el bosque más cercano que se encontraba al norte, en pocos minutos ya estaban ahí.

Bella respiro hondo y se dejo guiar por sus instintos, Edward la dejo irse y el también empezó a buscar a su presa, estaba muy sediento, ya tenía más de una semana que no cazaba. Cerro sus ojos y dejo que su olfato lo guiara, un delicioso aroma inundo sus sentidos, perfecto era un carnívoro, se adentro en el bosque siguiendo ese particular aroma, ya de cerca pudo ver que su suerte era mucha, delante de él estaba un puma macho, perfecto simplemente perfecto, eso saciaría completamente su sed.

Edward dejo salir a su monstruo interior, se agazapo en el suelo tomando la posición perfecta para atacar al animal, gruño, hecho sus labios hacia atrás dejando al descubierto sus filosos y mortales dientes, cerro sus ojos e inhalo una vez más, abrió de golpe sus ojos negros como el carbón y se dejo ir encima del animal corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, su víctima estaba muy cerca, no podía pensar en nada más que en hundir sus filosos dientes en el cuello del animal, que no se dio cuenta que alguien mas corría ferozmente para ganar ese trofeo hasta que salió volando en dirección opuesta y un enorme estruendo se escucho por todo el bosque, el sonido de dos grandes rocas chocando entre sí.

Bella escucho el gran estruendo y lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue "EDWARD" y así abandono su cacería y marcho a buscar a su esposo con la preocupación flotando alrededor de ella.

Edward salió de su trance y se levanto preguntándose qué había sucedido, no sabía que fue lo que pudo haberlo sacado así de su camino, miro con calma a su alrededor por si encontraba algo que lo pusiera a él y a Bella en peligro, pero no encontró nada, y su presa ya había escapado, no tendría caso buscarla ya debería ir muy lejos, y además si Bella escucho el estruendo estaría preocupada buscándolo, estaba por marcharse cuando escucho algunos quejidos, busco de nuevo a su alrededor y vio unos grandes troncos de árboles caídos, de ahí provenían los ruidos, con extremo cuidado se acerco hasta ellos, los levanto muy lentamente temiendo de lo que estuviera bajo ellos ya que tenia tal fuerza como para haberlo mandado a volar de tal forma por los aires.

Cuando por fin quito el ultimo de tres troncos se quedo petrificado en su lugar, ahí se encontraba una hermosa mujer de finas facciones, unas curvas espectaculares, con un cabello negro azabache como la noche, de piel tan blanca que hacia gran contraste en comparación de su cabello; Edward no se podía mover de su lugar, pero no por la belleza de la mujer sino porque estaba gravemente lastimada, una de sus manos, para ser más exactos su brazo derecho estaba totalmente torcido hacia atrás al igual que su pierna izquierda, su ropa era un verdadero desastre igual que su cabello, tenía la cara muy sucia y se quejaba mucho, no era posible que él haya hecho eso, se dijo a sí mismo.

Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar la levanto del suelo con mucho cuidado y con esto se dio cuenta de que no era humana, así que lo más seguro es que también fuera vampiro, pero se preguntaba qué es lo que estaría pensando para haber chocado de esa manera con él.

Estaba por emprender el camino de regreso a casa, la llevaría a que Carlisle la revisara seguramente ya deberían de haber llegado, cuando se acordó de Bella, no podía dejarla así simplemente ella se preocuparía, ni siquiera traía consigo el celular para marcarle, pero tampoco se podía quedar a esperarla tenía que llevar a esa joven a que la revisaran, no podía dejarla abandonada, después de todo eso había sido su culpa, se encontraba en una encrucijada, que hacía??.

Estaba tratando de decidir qué hacer cuando de repente escucho un grito de alivio por parte de su esposa, que al mismo tiempo lo hiso sentirse aliviado.

–Edward¡¡¡, dios te encuentras bien que fue ese ruido que se escuch….– Bella no termino su frase al percatarse de la mujer que Edward sostenía entre sus brazos.

–Edward quien es ella???– pregunto de repente sintiéndose un poquito molesta por la intrusa que se encontraba en el que era su lugar, en los brazos de su esposo.

–Bella gracias al cielo que has llegado, no sé quien sea, pero si se que se encuentra en un estado muy deplorable, y todo fue mi culpa Bella, necesitamos llevarla rápidamente con Carlisle para que la revise, no es humana, así que sospecho que es vampiro–

–Está bien, démonos prisa, se ve muy mal, después me contaras que fue lo que paso– dijo Bella al tiempo que se sentía culpable de haber tenido celos de esa mujer que a simple vista se veía que estaba muy mal.

Y así en menos de 15 minutos ya se encontraban en el recibidor de la casa, Edward rápidamente coloco a la mujer en el sillón y fue a llamar a Carlisle, Bella se quedo con ella contemplando su belleza, a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba era muy hermosa.

–Así es Carlisle, eso fue lo que sucedió, sospecho que tiene el brazo y la pierna rotas por el fuerte impacto y no ha recobrado el conocimiento, no sé si pueda tener más huesos rotos, cuando la rescate se encontraba aplastada por tres arboles– dijo Edward a su padre que iba a revisar a la mujer.

–Ok, vamos a revisarla–

Y con esto Carlisle comenzó a revisarla como el gran profesional que es, y les confirmo que efectivamente no era humana, así que no había de que preocuparse, que aunque tuviera el brazo y pierna derechos rotos, y otras cuantas costillas mas se encontraban en la misma situación, ella se repondría, tal vez al día siguiente recobraría el sentido, y tendrían que estar alerta para no asustarla ya que lo mas seguro es que fuera un vampiro, y de sentirse asustada sería muy peligrosa para la familia.

Nessie y Jacob tendrían que estar alejados ya que no sabían si era vegetariana como ellos, o se alimentaba de la forma convencional como todos los demás vampiros, y para prevenir cualquier accidente decidieron irse de vacaciones a la Isla Esme.

Edward se encargo de contarles a todos la historia y su encuentro tan peculiar con la mujer, todos se quedaron sorprendidos cuando Edward se echo la culpa y hundió su cabeza entre sus manos, empezó a decir…

–Yo tengo la culpa, si hubiera sido más cuidadoso, ahora ella esta así por mi estúpido descuido, soy un monstruo–

–Vamos Edward, no digas eso amor, tú no eres un monstruo, por favor no empieces con eso otra vez sí??, ya verás que ella se va a poner mejor y no te va a echar la culpa de nada, no lo hagas tu, eso solo fue un accidente– trato de consolarlo Bella mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

–No¡¡ es que tu no entiendes, si yo hubiera tenido más cuidado nada de esto estaría pasando– grito Edward muy alterado por la situación –Discúlpenme iré a ver como sigue– se levanto y se retiro de la sala donde se encontraban y se fue hacia el cuarto en el que habían dejado a esa mujer, que estaba justamente al lado del cuarto de Edward y Bella en el tercer piso.

Todos en especial Bella se quedaron sorprendidos por su reacción, el nunca les había gritado de esa forma y mucho menos a Bella, eso prácticamente le destrozo el corazón y salió corriendo de la casa, solo quería correr, despejarse del dolor y pensar con la cabeza fría sobre lo sucedido, entendía que Edward se sintiera culpable, pero de eso a gritarle, simplemente no encontraba la respuesta a su pregunta, nadie fue tras ella, todos se encontraban prácticamente en shock por lo sucedido, nadie dijo nada al respecto y se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Bella siguió corriendo un buen rato, pensando, analizando la situación y tratando de comprender a Edward, tenía que comprenderlo, se dijo a sí misma, aunque la verdad no comprendía en nada su actitud hacia ella.

Por lo tanto en la casa Cullen Edward se encontraba sentado a la orilla de la hermosa cama en donde tenían a la mujer, se sentía tan mal consigo mismo, que solo quería que ella despertara.

–Por favor despierta, abre tus ojos, no quiero seguir sufriendo esta incertidumbre de saber si estarás bien o no, por favor despierta– dijo mientras se acariciaba la mejilla derecha con el dorso de la mano de su misteriosa mujer.

Y como si ella pudiera escucharlo abrió los ojos lentamente, él se sorprendió al encontrarse con unas orbes doradas de semejante hermosura, seguramente era vegetariana al igual que todos ellos, eso sería una ventaja, ya que podría quedarse con ellos sin ningún problema, pensó mientras se perdía en sus hermosos ojos, mientras ella se hundió en esas orbes doradas que la observaban con admiración, inmediatamente se sintió prendada de esos hermosos ojos.

–Hola, que bueno que por fin despertaste, me tenias muy asustado– le dijo Edward con evidente alivio en la voz.

–Hola, gracias por preocuparte, pero la verdad no entiendo…, no sé, no me acuerdo que fue lo que me paso…. Quien eres tú??? – pregunto sintiéndose desorientada de repente.

–Disculpa mi falta de cortesía, mi nombre es Edward Cullen, llevas un día inconsciente y todo por mi culpa, discúlpame por favor– le dijo Edward al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza.

–Pero disculparte por qué??? La verdad no me acuerdo de nada, te importaría contarme lo que paso y que hago yo en tu casa?? –

–Mira, lo que pasa es que yo me encontraba cazando en el bosque, estaba demasiado metido en mis instintos que no me di cuenta que alguien quería el mismo animal que yo, y termine chocando con él, ese alguien eras tú, termine del otro lado, estaba confundido no sabía con que podía haber chocado, estaba por retirarme cuando escuche tus pequeños quejidos y comencé a buscarte, cuando te encontré estabas muy herida varios árboles cayeron sobre ti, tenias varios huesos rotos, pero parece que ya sanaron, los más graves eran el brazo y la pierna derechos, muévelos y dime si ya estás bien– le comento Edward al tiempo que le regalaba una sonrisa de esas que solo le daba a su esposa.

Esa sonrisa la saco de concentración por un momento y se puso a fantasear con el de repente, definitivamente Edward Cullen era todo un tesoro que sin duda alguna querría para ella.

Cuando logro reaccionar comenzó a mover las extremidades que él le indico, y al parecer el tenia razón, ya no sentía el fuerte dolor que sentía ese día; con el relato de Edward había logrado recordar todo, ella tampoco se había dado cuenta que alguien iba tras el mismo animal, así que decidió que eso había sido culpa de los dos.

–Mmm… parece ser que si, ya estoy bien, muchas gracias Edward, pero sabes?? No tienes porque disculparte, lo que paso fue culpa de los dos, que te parece si tú me disculpas a mí, y yo te disculpo a ti, está bien? –

–Está bien, te disculpo mm…. Como te llamas??? –

–Oh, es cierto no te he dicho mi nombre disculpa mi torpeza, me llamo Melanie Hobbes, y muchas gracias por disculparme Edward, yo también te disculpo– le dijo tendiéndole la mano en una oferta de disculpas mutuas.

En cuanto Edward tomo su mano se sintió muy cómodo, Melanie era una chica agradable pensó, estaba en sus cavilaciones cuando ella lo saco de estas.

–Y dime Edward vives solo en esta gran casa?? –pregunto ella, deseando que le dijera que sí, que no tenía pareja que pudiera ser su posible rival.

–No, vivo con toda mi familia, están mis padres, Esme y Carlisle ya verás que te caerán muy bien, ambos son un amor, son muy buenos, mis hermanas Alice y Rosalie, si te gustan las compras te llevaras muy bien con ellas, mis hermanos Jasper y Emmett son sus esposos y también son muy buenos estoy seguro que se llevaran muy bien, también viven aquí mi hija, mi yerno y mi esposa, mi esposa, santo cielo Bella….., discúlpame Melanie tengo que salir, les avisare a mis hermanos que despertaste para que te vengan a ver y se presenten personalmente, descansa y siéntete como en tu casa– dicho esto salió corriendo por la puerta.

Edward apenas había caído en la cuenta de que le había gritado a Bella, y él nunca había hecho eso, también recordó la expresión de dolor que apareció en su rostro en cuanto aquellas palabras hirientes habían abandonado su boca, "demonios" se dijo a sí mismo, "tengo que pedirle disculpas, soy un imbécil por que le conteste así, ella no se merece esto, ella solo me estaba apoyando, y que hago yo, como el estúpido que soy voy y le grito", y así se dirigió a la planta baja a buscar a su esposa.

Por lo tanto Melanie se encontraba en su habitación tratando de comprender la información que Edward le había proporcionado, en las últimas palabras de su frase "también viven aquí mi hija, mi yerno y mi esposa, mi esposa, santo cielo Bella…", desgraciadamente nada podía ser perfecto, el estaba casado, pero lo más extraño fue que dijo mi hija, seguramente el convirtió a esa muchacha y por eso la considera su hija, si seguramente es eso, si ese era el caso no era muy importante, pensó reconfortándose ella misma ante la noticia de que Edward tenía una hija y una esposa, el verdadero obstáculo que encontraba en su camino era la tal Bella, la esposa de Edward, sería fácil deshacerse de ella, con uno de sus dos grandes dones sería fácil quitárselo, no tendría problema alguno, Edward le gusto desde el primer momento en que lo vio y se dijo a sí misma "Melanie ese vampiro tiene que ser tuyo o de nadie".

* * *

**Hola muchas gracias por leer mi historia, soy nueva en esto y me agradaría que me dijeran que les parece, **

**Acabo de subir la portada de mi historia, espero que ****también**** sea de su agrado, por favor si leen esta historia dejen sus reviews si?? Eso alienta a cualquiera a seguir escribiendo. **

** Bueno por lo regular subiré todos los lunes, aunque si tango algo más que subir antes lo subiré, **

** Procurare no subir después de la fecha que les indique, aunque si eso ocurre espero que sea muy remotamente. **

** Bueno sin más por el momento me despido y espero que hayan disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo. **

** Su amiga GracyCullen996 **


	5. EXTRAÑA ACTITUD

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de Stephanie Meyer a la cual le agradecemos todas su magnifica creación de Edward Cullen, lo que si me pertenece es la historia que mi loca cabeza comenzó a crear........**

**Espero que la disfruten, y sin más las dejo con el siguiente capítulo de rompiendo las expectativas.....**

**

* * *

****CAPITULO 4**

**EXTRAÑA ACTITUD**

Edward bajo corriendo las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia la sala donde minutos o tal vez horas, no lo recordaba a ciencia cierta, había dejado a toda su familia y en especial a Bella en un estado de shock emocional por su fuerte manera de reaccionar ante la salud de una extraña, ni el mismo se explicaba a ciencia cierta por que había reaccionado así, pero eso era lo que ahora menos le importaba, lo único que quería hacer ahora era pedirle disculpas a Bella.

Al llegar a la sala vio que sus hermanos todavía se encontraban ahí, pero no estaba la persona a la que él estaba buscando.

–Donde esta Bella?? – pregunto cuando no encontró a su esposa.

Pero nadie dijo absolutamente nada, solo se le quedaban viendo con una expresión de extrañeza en su mirada, con dolor y reprochándole silenciosamente el cómo les había gritado. El silencio se prolongo por un momento hasta que Alice decidió romperlo diciéndole a su hermano…

–Cómo pudiste gritarle de esa manera??, la lastimaste, ella solamente te estaba apoyando, y que es lo que hace el inteligentísimo de mi querido hermano? va y le grita, que te sucede Edward?, tu nunca habías gritado de esa manera, al menos no a Bella, nosotros ya estamos acostumbrados a tu mal humor, pero ella no se merecía la forma en que le gritaste…– termino en un suave susurro su pequeña hermana.

–Solo díganme en donde esta¡¡ – contesto Edward tratando de mantenerse calmado y no contestar gritando como anteriormente lo había hecho.

–Edward no creo que ahora ella quiera verte– ese fue el comentario más apropiado que Jasper se atrevió a dar.

–No me digan lo que tengo que hacer por favor, solo limítense a decirme donde esta¡¡¡– en cuanto Edward termino su frase se escucho un trueno ensordecedor en el cielo, una enorme tormenta se avecinaba, y las pequeñas gotas previsoras de aquella tormenta ya comenzaban a estrellarse contra los vidrios de las ventanas.

–Ella salió corriendo de la casa en cuanto tu pusiste un pie en la escalera, pero claro estabas tan preocupado por esa, que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de eso, eres un idiota¡¡¡ – esa fue Rosalie que estaba totalmente enojada por la forma en la que Edward trato a Bella por ir a buscar a esa mujer.

–Demonios, ósea que Bella esta allá afuera bajo la lluvia¡¡¡ – dijo preocupándose, él sabía perfectamente que a Bella no le gustaban las tormentas, le daban miedo, y el único capaz de reconfortarla era él.

–Si Edward, ella sigue allá afuera, será mejor que vayas por ella, tu sabes perfectamente que ella odia las tormentas, y esta está por empeorar– ese fue Emmett que rara vez sonaba serio, pero esta vez estaba preocupado por su hermanita.

–Tienes razón tengo que ir a buscarla, pero antes quiero decirles que Melanie despertó, y me gustaría que fueran a visitarla y presentarse correctamente aunque ya le hable un poco sobre todos ustedes– dijo Edward tratando de convencer a sus hermanos de que le hicieran compañía a Melanie.

–Wow¡¡ así que mientras tu esposa está sufriendo por tu estúpida y exagerada reacción, tú estabas de lo lindo con esa, que ni siquiera te acordabas de ella verdad??? – las palabras de Rosalie le calaron en lo más profundo a Edward al darse cuenta de la verdad implícita que había en esas, el no se hubiera acordado de Bella de no ser porque Melanie pregunto con quien vivía, definitivamente le debía una gran disculpa a Bella.

–Tienes razón Rosalie, pero Melanie no tiene la culpa de nada, no la traten mal– dijo Edward con la mirada gacha.

–Bravo Edward, en vez de que vayas corriendo por tu esposa estas aquí defendiendo a una mujer que apenas conoces, al menos espero que también le hayas hablado de Bella¡¡ – sin duda alguna las palabras de Rosalie eran como cuchilladas directas a su muerto corazón, otro trueno resonó por toda la sala, e ilumino las ventanas.

–Rosalie ahora no tengo tiempo de estar peleando contigo, tengo que ir por Bella– y dicho esto salió de la casa a toda velocidad tratando de ubicar el olor de Bella.

–Demonios, definitivamente soy un monstruo, como le pude haber hecho esto a Bella– dijo mientras corría a toda velocidad por un sendero paralelo a la casa en donde había ubicado el aroma tan peculiar de su esposa.

Iba pensando en la mejor manera de pedirle disculpas a Bella, con cada paso que daba su olor se hacía más fuerte y penetrante, ese aroma simplemente era exquisito, el aroma ya era totalmente concentrado, se relajo al darse cuenta que la había encontrado, la vio sentada sobre un tronco caído, ella estaba de espaldas hacia él, ya más tranquilo comenzó a acercarse, ya estaba por tocarle el hombro cuando hoyo sus quejidos y sollozos lastimeros, Bella, su ángel estaba llorando por su culpa, aunque esta no derramara lagrimas, sus sollozos calaban hondo en el pecho de Edward.

El se quedo paralizado a unos cuantos centímetros de ella, no podía creer que él era el culpable del estado en el que se encontraba Bella, en eso se escucho otro estruendo aun más fuerte, Bella se sobresalto de tal manera que tuvo que abrazar su propio cuerpo, comenzó a sollozar aun más lastimeramente y su cuerpo temblaba mucho, tanto de miedo como de dolor, un dolor que le calaba hasta los huesos.

Fue hasta ese momento que Edward reacciono, rápidamente llego por su espalda y la abrazo como si de ello dependiera su existencias.

–Bella, amor por favor perdóname, discúlpame de verdad no se qué fue lo que me paso, no quería gritarte de esa manera, por favor perdóname– lo dijo al tiempo que empezaba a sollozar el también.

–Edward, no te pongas así, si??, por favor, yo se que estabas muy presionado, te sentías o te sientes culpable por lo que le paso a ella, yo lo entiendo, es solo que nunca me habías gritado, y duele Edward, duele mucho aquí dentro– le dijo colocando su mano en su pecho.

En todo el tiempo que Bella estuvo sola en ese lugar meditando las cosas, pensó en varias opciones para que él se pusiera así, desde las más absurda que es que ya no la quisiera, hasta la de la presión que llevaba en sus hombros al sentirse culpable de ese accidente de cacería, la cual le pareció bastante más razonable que la primera idea, sería absurdo que Edward dejara de quererla en menos de veinticuatro horas.

–Yo lo sé amor, por favor discúlpame, tienes razón estaba muy presionado, no sé qué fue lo que me paso, no quise gritarte, te prometo que nunca más lo volveré a hacer por favor perdóname– le dijo esto no muy convencido, ya que dentro, muy dentro de él sabía que no solo fue la presión y la culpa los que lo pusieron en ese estado sobre la salud de Melanie, pero ni siquiera el mismo sabía que era, lo que estaba sintiendo era una sensación muy extraña, y no era necesario preocupar a su esposa con eso.

–Está bien Edward, no hay nada que perdonarte, yo sé que no todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas, y tampoco quiero que cargues con mas culpas sobre ti, qué te parece si mejor olvidamos lo sucedido si?? – le dijo algo preocupada, ya que noto la inseguridad y la duda en los ojos de él, pero no dijo nada, no tenia caso presionarlo aun más.

–Como tú quieras cielo, mírate estas empapada, será mejor que regresemos a la casa a darnos un baño, yo también estoy empapado– le dijo con una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos, al tiempo que le extendía una mano para que se pusiera de pie.

Edward se sentía culpable, aunque Bella lo hubiera perdonado el sentía el temor de ella en sus ojos, el tampoco se sentía igual, aquella mujer que dejo en su casa perturbaba su mente, pero lo mejor sería no pensar por el momento, se dijo a sí mismo mientras caminaba al lado de su esposa abrazándola rumbo a la casa.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se limitaron a caminar tranquilamente bajo la lluvia, Bella sentía algo diferente en Edward desde la noche anterior cuando lo encontró con esa mujer en brazos, pero pensó que solo se debía a su sentimiento de culpa, debía de entenderlo, el es todo un caballero y el que una mujer halla resultado herida por su culpa debe ser torturante para su conciencia, claro eso es todo, se dijo a si misma tratando de reconfortarse por la actitud de su esposo, después de todo el estaba ahí con ella no?.

Cuando menos lo pensaron ya se encontraban en la casa, él la subió al cuarto para que ambos tomaran una ducha.

–Amor, te encuentras bien?, te noto algo distraído, estas muy absorto en tus pensamientos desde anoche, si hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar solo dímelo, sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti– le dijo Bella en cuanto entraron al cuarto, ya que él no había pronunciado ninguna palabra desde que emprendieron marcha en el bosque.

–No tengo nada cielo, no te preocupes– le contesto él con esa sonrisa fingida en su rostro, esa sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos.

–Cielo, que te parece si para ahorrar tiempo nos bañamos juntos eh??, que dices, hace mucho que no estamos juntos– le propuso su esposa con la esperanza de arreglar el humor de su marido.

–No te molestes amor, pero la verdad no estoy de humor, báñate tu aquí, yo me ducho en el baño de abajo– dijo esto mientras sacaba su ropa del closet y se dirigía hacia la puerta de la habitación.

–Está bien, si no quieres, hazlo como tu prefieras– le contesto Bella mientras dolida se metía en el baño.

–Amor, por favor no me malentiendas, ábreme por favor– le dijo a través de la puerta que separaba el baño de la habitación.

–No Edward, está bien, comprendo que no quieras pasar todo el tiempo conmigo, debe ser aburrido, no te preocupes, yo estoy bien, ve y báñate en donde quieras–

–Amor por favor–

–No Edward, enserio no te preocupes no pasa nada, solo déjame bañarme, tu deberías estar haciendo lo mismo–

–Está bien–

Y diciendo esto se dirigió hacia el baño de la planta baja de la casa, se sentía muy mal, era la segunda vez que había lastimado los sentimientos de Bella y en un solo día, definitivo se sentía muy raro, algo estaba pasando dentro de él pero no sabía que era.

–Edward que te paso, porque estas todo mojado hermanito?? – le pregunto una Alice muy preocupada por su aspecto.

–Es que fui por Bella y ya ves está lloviendo, pero no pasa nada Alice–

–Edward algo te pasa, yo te conozco muy bien y no estás bien desde anoche, que te pasa, que es lo que te preocupa? –

–Es Bella y Melanie, no sé que me sucede, a Bella ya la lastime dos veces en un día cuando no lo he hecho desde hace años, y Melanie me preocupa no me la puedo sacar de la mente–

–Hay Edward por Melanie ni te preocupes, ella está bien, hicimos lo que nos pediste y los cuatro nos fuimos a presentar con ella, es muy agradable me cayó muy bien, aunque ya conoces a Rosalie, pero de ahí en fuera a todos nos cayó muy bien; pero lo que dices de Bella si me preocupa, tu nunca le habías gritado y hasta a mi me dolió, imagínate como se habrá puesto ella–

–Lo sé, lo sé, hubieras visto el estado en el que la encontré, nunca la había visto así, ni siquiera cuando la deje tanto tiempo, el verla así me dolió tanto, estaba temblando y no era precisamente de frío, se estaba abrazando a ella misma como si su cuerpo se fuera a romper en mil pedacitos si se soltaba, y estaba sollozando desgarradoramente, hay Alice no sabes lo que sentí cuando la vi así por mi culpa–

–Edward ella por fuera aparenta ser muy fuerte, pero tú la conoces mejor que nadie y sabes que es una chica muy linda, tierna, tímida, y que es sobre todo muy sensible, el que tu le hayas gritado de esa manera ha de haber sido horrible para ella, pobre de mi hermana, pero me imagino que como el caballero que eres ya le pediste perdón verdad? –

–Si Alice, pero me siento muy mal con ella, después de que llegamos del bosque la lleve al cuarto para que se diera una ducha caliente y se quitara todo ese estrés, ella me pidió que me bañara con ella, pero no pude aceptar, no se, no me sentí muy cómodo con la idea de estar con ella en la ducha, y por supuesto como el imbécil que soy la rechace y se ofendió–

–Edward definitivamente estas muy raro, tu nunca hubieras hecho eso, tu mujer te enloquece, en eso te pareces a Emmett, de verdad hermano, analiza tu situación y busca la razón de lo que te tiene así, aunque siendo sincera, solo espero que no se deba a una vampira que está en la habitación de arriba cuyo nombre conoces muy bien–

–Alice por favor, como vas a creer eso, de verdad, eso nunca pasaría yo amo a Bella, no dudes de eso, yo creo que solo es estrés–

–En verdad espero que solo sea eso Edward, y que no vayas a lastimar a Bells porque eso nunca te lo perdonaríamos–

–No Alice, no te preocupes eso no sucederá– dijo esto mientras se retiraba hacia el baño.

Edward lentamente se despojo de sus ropas, la temperatura del agua no importaba, de todas maneras a él no le incomodaba.

Se metió en la ducha mientras reflexionaba en las palabras de su duende hermana, será posible que sus rechazos a Bella sean por Melanie?, no eso no puede ser, apenas si la conoce por un día y a Bella la ama desde hace medio siglo, eso sería imposible, solo es el estrés, se dijo a sí mismo, claro solo debía ser eso.

Y con ese pensamiento se levanto abruptamente de la tina de baño, se seco y se cambio, tenía que pedirle disculpas nuevamente a Bella, ella no se merecía esto, pero primero debía asegurarse como se encontraba Melanie.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces si vistió y se dirigió hacia la habitación de esta, paso por enfrente de su habitación y pensó en Bella, debía de ir a pedirle disculpas, pero primero iría con Melanie, no se tardaría nada solo le preguntaría como se encontraba y después iría con su esposa a tomarse todo el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que todo quedara arreglado, si eso es lo que haría.

Toco en la puerta de la habitación de Melanie y un suave "adelante" lo animo a entrar.

–Hola Melanie, solo venia a ver como seguías, que tal como te sientes? –

–Mucho mejor Edward, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi– le dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza con un rastro de dolor en sus ojos.

–Que tienes Melanie? – le pregunto mientras le agarraba el mentón alzándole la mano para que lo viera a los ojos, pero ella no dijo nada, solo desvió la mirada –Vamos Melie dime que tienes, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, no te disgusta que te diga Melie verdad? –

–Oh, no claro que no, de hecho me gusta– le dijo con una gran sonrisa pero esa alegría no embargo su mirada.

–Vamos dime qué te pasa, que es lo que te preocupa, sabes es demasiado raro, a ti tampoco puedo leerte la mente, eres la segunda persona con la que mi don no funciona y eso es muy frustrante–

–De verdad puedes leer las mentes? –

–Sí, excepto la tuya y la de otra persona muy especial para mí–

–Y quién es esa persona?, claro si se puede saber–

–Por supuesto, la otra persona a la que no le puedo leer la mente es a mi esposa–

–Oh, ya veo, y hablando de tu esposa, lograste encontrarla? – pregunto Melanie con temor de la respuesta de Edward.

–Si, la pude encontrar, pero quien te dijo que la estaba buscando? –

–Bueno cuando saliste de aquí parecías preocupado, y cuando tus hermanos vinieron a presentarse me dijeron cuando pregunte por ti que tal vez te tardarías un poco porque saliste a buscar a tu esposa–

–Pues si Melie, la pude encontrar, gracias por preocuparte, sabes? Me da gusto que mis hermanos te hayan hecho compañía en mi ausencia–

–Si, todos son muy agradables y me trataron muy bien, la única a la que parece ser que no le caí muy bien fue a Rosalie, me miraba muy profundamente con esa mirada dura, fría y cortante–

–No te preocupes, ignora a Rosalie eso hago yo– dijo Edward a la vez que sentía algo muy cálido en su pecho que nunca había sentido, en el mismo momento en que dijo esas palabras sintió como si fuera un deja vu de un momento muy especial, se sentía muy raro.

Estaba mirando directamente los ojos de Melanie y se sentía completamente hechizado por la profundidad de ellos, se sentía muy bien a su lado. Melanie interrumpió su ensoñación con sus palabras.

–Solo espero que nos podamos llevar bien, de verdad todos tus hermanos me cayeron muy bien–

–Sí, ellos son geniales ya verás que se llevaran muy bien–

–Oye y sabes por qué no puedes leer la mente de tu esposa? –

–Sí, ya hace un tiempo cuando los Vulturis intentaron atacarnos, descubrimos el porqué ningún poder mental le hacía daño, descubrimos que cuenta con un escudo muy poderoso que cuida su mente de cualquier ilusión o extraño que quiera meterse en ella, es por eso que mi don no funciona con ella–

–Oh, y por que los Vulturis querrían atacar a tu familia?, claro si no es mucha indiscreción–

–Oh no por supuesto que no es indiscreción, lo que pasa es que Bella y yo tuvimos una hija, desde pequeña se ha alimentado con nosotros, y un día que Bella y ella estaban cazando con un amigo, una vampira de otro clan los encontró y pensó que Nessie mi bebe era una niña inmortal, una bebe vampiro y nos delato con los Vulturis, ya tú debes de saber que está totalmente prohibido y condenado crear niños inmortales, tuvimos muchos problemas para defender a nuestra bebe, tuvimos que demostrarles que era hija nuestra biológicamente, que era mitad humano y mitad vampiro, y que si crecería, que era muy inteligente y que seguiría todas las reglas como un vampiro adulto, pero no nos dejaban en paz que porque no sabían en que se convertiría cuando creciera, pero entonces llego mi hermana Alice con un vampiro de la misma clase que Nessie y solo así fue como nos dejaron en paz, y pues fue por eso que Bella se dio cuenta de su escudo, ella fue la que nos protegió de toda la corte de los Vulturis– le dijo un Edward lleno de orgullo por el don de su amada esposa.

Melanie se dio cuenta de la devoción y admiración con la que Edward hablaba de Bella y se lleno de rabia, pero lo que más la impacto fue saber que Edward era padre biológico de Nessie y que Bella también era su madre biológica y se pregunto si eso era posible.

–Discúlpame pero me perdí en una parte, Nessie, ese es el nombre de tu hija no? – Edward asintió levemente con la cabeza –bueno, ella es tu hija biológica, pero lo que no me explico es si también tu esposa es su madre biológica, y si eso es cierto cómo fue posible? – Edward rio entre dientes, esa era la pregunta de todos los que conocían de su misma especie.

–Bueno, te sonara tal vez algo retorcido pero Bella y yo nos casamos cuando ella era humana todavía y yo le prometí que en nuestra luna de miel intentaría estar con ella íntimamente y lo logre, nosotros no sabíamos que ella podría quedar embarazada y no tuvimos precauciones, y pues quedo embarazada, hubieras visto, te juro que esos fueron los peores días de mi larga existencia, pensé que mi esposa iba a morir, el bebe nació en tan solo un mes, y era muy fuerte, pero Bella nunca permitió que se lo sacáramos, y sabes? Ahora le agradezco que no lo haya permitido, sino no tendría a mi princesa– le dijo Edward con una gran sonrisa.

–Pero si dices que iba a morir que fue lo que paso?, aun no lo comprendo–

–Pues lo que paso fue que yo la atendí durante el parto y después de sacar al bebe actué rápidamente y la convertí en uno de nosotros, eso fue lo que le salvo la vida si se podría decir así–

–Oh ya veo, dime una cosa, la amas mucho o solo estas agradecido con ella por haberte dado una hija? –

–Desde luego que la amo, ella es lo más importante en mi existencia, ella y mi hija–

Melanie se quedo pensando en toda la información que había obtenido de boca de Edward, si Nessie era su hija nunca le perdonaría ni superaría el que le pasara algo, a ella la consideraba la situación más difícil, tendría que ganársela, pero Bella esa era otra situación eso era más fácil, Bella no representaba un gran impedimento para ella, estaba en sus cavilaciones cuando Edward la saco de estas.

–Vamos, pero aun no me has dicho que es lo que te preocupa–

–Solo estaba pensando en que no tengo a donde ir, anoche cuando estaba cazando era porque tenía un vuelo muy largo hacia Europa, se supone que llegaría hoy allá y un conocido me estaría esperando, y no me había alimentado en varias semanas y era un riesgo muy grande subirme a un avión lleno de personas y sedienta, eso prácticamente habría sido una locura, pero pues ya vez perdí el vuelo y no creo que él me quiera dar alojo después de haberlo hecho esperar tanto tiempo en el aeropuerto, y pues ahora no tengo a donde ir– dijo ella mientras audazmente bajaba la cabeza avergonzada, pero tenía la esperanza interior de que Edward la dejara quedarse en su casa.

–Vamos Melie, y es eso lo que te preocupa?– ella solo asintió con la cabeza mientras sentía que ya había ganado su primer batalla, y logrado su primer propósito, que era alojarse en la casa de los Cullen y estar el mayor tiempo posible cerca de Edward –No te preocupes por eso tontita, esta es tu casa y puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que tú quieras–

–No Edward de verdad yo no quiero incomodar a tu familia, no me gustaría ser un estorbo–

–Oh vamos no digas eso, tu puedes quedarte aquí ya te lo dije–

Y mientras Edward trataba de convencer a Melanie para que se quedara en la casa, Bella bajo de su habitación, había estado esperando a que Edward fuera a arreglar las cosas con ella, pero al ver que se tardaba decidió salir a cazar ya que su caza anterior había sido arruinada.

–Bells, que paso a donde vas? – le pregunto Alice que la encontró en la entrada de la casa.

–Voy de caza Allie, anoche ya no pude hacerlo, ya ves por lo del accidente–

–Y Edward en donde está Allie? –

–No sé a lo mejor está con Melanie–

–Con quien? –

–Con Melanie, la vampira del accidente–

–Oh¡¡¡¡¡ – Bella se quedo pensando que estaría haciendo Edward con Melanie en vez de estar tratando de arreglar las cosas con ella.

–Qué Bells aun no la conoces personalmente? Edward ya se encargo de que todo mundo aquí la conociera y le diera la bienvenida, los únicos que no la han visto son Carlisle y Esme–

–No, aun no me presenta a su amiga, y Esme donde esta? porque me imagino que Carlisle aun no llega del hospital–

–No el aun no llega, y Esme está haciendo unas compras, parece que fue a un nuevo mall que abrieron por el sur y venden unas hermosas reliquias que le fascinaron y fue a ver que conseguía para redecorar la casa y aun no ha vuelto, ya sabes que ella con las reliquias es igual que yo con la ropa– le dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa

–Si Allie créeme que si me he dado cuenta–

–Allie no quieres venir conmigo de caza? –

–Discúlpame Bells pero mañana quede de ir con Jazzy, por qué no vas con Edward? Ustedes dos siempre van juntos–

–No Allie, parece ser que está muy ocupado con su nueva amiga, no lo quiero interrumpir, no vaya a ser que me vuelva a gritar, prefiero ir sola, gracias Allie, nos vemos luego–

–Hasta luego Bells, cuídate–

–Si Allie, no me vaya a comer un monstruo, jaja–

–Que chistosa Bells, lo digo enserio–

–Si Allie como digas, nos vemos después–

Y así Bella fue en busca de su presa, al menos podría correr y gruñir para sacar toda la frustración que llevaba dentro por la actitud tan extraña de Edward, aunque si se había pasado todo el día con Melanie tal vez para Bella ya no fuera tan extraña.

Mientras tanto Edward se seguía divirtiendo con su nueva "amiga" Melanie en su cuarto hasta que se dio cuenta de la hora.

–Demonios, ya anocheció– dijo en voz alta

–Hay Edward hace bastante tiempo que anocheció y apenas te das cuenta? –

–De verdad ya tiene mucho tiempo?, como a qué horas serán? –

–No sé yo creo que como las diez de la noche por qué?

–No por nada, te molestaría si te dejo sola un rato? Tengo que salir–

–No para nada, ya estuviste todo el día conmigo, de verdad no sabes lo bien que me hace tu presencia, pero no te detengas de hacer tus cosas por mí, yo estaré bien de verdad, te puedes ir tranquilo–

–Muchas gracias Melie, yo creo que ya no podre venir a verte hasta mañana, de todas maneras aun no estás completamente recuperada así que no te levantes de esta cama entendido, yo mañana vengo a ver como sigues y podremos ir de caza ya que ni tu ni yo logramos hacerlo anoche– En eso se acordó que Bella tampoco había podido cazar, la acompañaría esta noche y al día siguiente iría con Melanie.

–Está bien Edward nos vemos mañana–

–Hasta mañana Melie–

Y con eso salió directamente a su habitación en busca de Bella, como pudo ser tan estúpido como para haberse olvidado completamente de ella, pero se siente tan bien en la compañía de Melie que se olvida del mundo entero, tendría que pedirle una buena disculpa a Bella.

–Bells, amor estas aquí? – pregunto mientras abría la puerta de la habitación, pero no obtuvo más respuesta que la del silencio.

Al darse cuenta de que la habitación estaba vacía bajo hacia la planta baja, ahí se encontró con Emmett viendo un partido en la televisión.

–No, no, nooooooooo, demonios mi equipo va perdiendo, le voy a tener que pagar un buen dinero al abusivo de Jasper, debí haber sabido que Alice le diría que ganaría, demonios no vuelvo a apostar contra ninguno de esos dos, son unos tramposos, se aprovechan de mi, pobrecito de mi– en eso volteo y vio a su hermano, y las ganas de molestarlo le nacieron de repente –Hey pequeño Eddie que haces tan solito, que ninguna de tus dos chicas te da ni la hora? jajajajajaja– termino estallando con su típica y atronadora risa, ese comentario no le causo ninguna gracia a Edward que solo frunció el ceño y le contesto.

–Cállate idiota, no sabes lo que dices–

–Hay hermanito que amargado, yo no sé como Bells te aguanta–

–Hablando de Bells, sabes en donde esta? –

–Como, primero le gritas y después no sabes en donde esta??, que clase de marido eres? –

–No te pedí tu opinión Emmett, solo limítate a decirme si sabes en donde esta–

–Hace rato la vi platicando con Alice, pero enserio Edward no deberías hacerle esto, tu nunca la dejas sola, de hecho has estado muy raro desde anoch….–

–Gracias Emmett– no dejo que su oso hermano terminara su frase, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue a buscar a Alice.

–Este hermano mío de verdad es un idiota, solo espero que no termine cagándola, hay Eddie, Eddie que vamos a hacer contigo– dijo el oso mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en su sillón favorito para seguir viendo la derrota de su equipo.

Edward fue a buscar a Alice en el lugar donde seguramente ella estaría, en su salón de diseño, estaba sacando una nueva colección de ropa para toda la familia.

–Hola Alice, oye Emmett me dijo que te vio hablando hace rato con Bells, sabes en donde esta? –

–Hola Ed, si ella me dijo que iría a cazar ya que anoche no pudo hacerlo por el accidente–

–Y porque no me llamo para ir con ella? Siempre vamos juntos–

–Ella me pregunto por ti, y le dije que habías estado toda la tarde con Melanie que a lo mejor aun seguías allí, ella no me dijo nada, pero después le pregunte que si iba a ir sola, que porque no te llama para que fueran junto y me dijo que no te quería molestar, que de seguro estabas muy ocupado con tu nueva amiga, y que no quería que le volvieras a gritar así que prefería irse sola–

–Diablos, ella te dijo eso? –

–Si, tal y como lo escuchaste, ella cree que prefieres estar con tu nueva amiga que con ella, también me dijo que no se la has presentado personalmente, porque Edward? Acaso no las quieres enfrentar? –

–A que te refieres Alice? Si no las he podido presentar es porque no he podido hablar bien con Bella–

–Ah que bien Edward, perfecto, no has tenido el tiempo para hablar con tu esposa, pero si te la has pasado toda la tarde platicando con esa verdad? –

–No le digas esa Alice, ya sabes cómo se llama, y no tiene nada de malo, solo es mi amiga y estoy preocupado por ella, no es lo que te estás imaginando Alice–

–Eso espero Edward, de verdad eso espero, no hagas que me caiga mal, de verdad, Melanie me agrado, pero no la voy a poner por encima de Bella, ella es mi hermana y mi mejor amiga Edward, y espero que eso mismo hagas tú, y que no se te ocurra lastimarla Edward de verdad–

–Claro que no Alice, ahora si me disculpas voy a buscar a mi esposa–

–Hazlo Edward, y esta vez aclara bien las cosas con ella, y ya no la escondas de Melanie, sabes muy bien lo insegura que es Bella con su autoestima, no se lo bajes aun mas–

–Si Alice, si–

Y así Edward nuevamente salió en busca de su esposa, tenía que aclararle todo de una vez, pero como aclarárselo si ni siquiera el mismo sabia que le sucedía, se sentía muy bien en compañía de Melie, le gustaba estar con ella, se le pasaba el tiempo muy rápido, y se seguía preguntando por que de repente se sintió incomodo con la idea de estar con Bella en una ducha si siempre lo hacían, y las palabras de Alice y Emmett solo lograron confundirlo aún más.

* * *

**BUENO AQUI LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPI, AUNQUE AUN NO TENGO REVIEWS ESPERO QUE A LOS QUE ESTEN LEYENDO MI HISTORIA LES GUSTE, **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS DE VERDAD PARA LAS PERSONAS QUE LO ESTEN LEYENDO, Y POR FA DEJENME SABER QUE LES PARECE, DENME APLAUSOS, JITOMATASOS, O LO QUE SEA JEJE, PERO DEN SEÑALES DE VIDA JAJAJA PARA SABER SI TENGO QUE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, BUENO BESOS Y CUIDENSE.**

**LOS QUIERO MUCHO (n_n)**


	6. DEFENDIENDOLA

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de Stephanie Meyer a la cual le agradecemos todas su magnifica creación de Edward Cullen, lo que si me pertenece es la historia que mi loca cabeza comenzó a crear........**

**Espero que la disfruten, y sin más las dejo con el siguiente capítulo de rompiendo las expectativas.....**

**

* * *

**

CAPITULO 5

**DEFENDIENDOLA**

Edward iba bajando del porche de la casa cuando una fina silueta femenina se acerco suavemente a él, era su esposa, sintió tremendo alivio cuando la vio, pero cuando se acerco a ella se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba en su mirada, estaba vacía, sin vida, y le faltaba ese brillo característico que destilaba su mirada.

–Amor, iba precisamente a buscarte, tengo que pedirte disculpas por lo de esta tarde– le dijo Edward con la culpa carcomiéndole en la conciencia.

–No te preocupes ya regrese, y por lo que se refiere a lo otro no importa, de verdad, yo entiendo– le contesto ella tratando de fingir una sonrisa pero lo único que logro fue formar una mueca.

–Estaba muy preocupado por ti, Alice me dijo que te habías ido a cazar, porque te fuiste sin mí, amor? –

–La verdad tú estabas con tu amiga y no te quise molestar– le dijo mientras bajaba nerviosamente la cabeza.

–Pero Bella tu eres más importante que nadie amor, _tienes que ser más importante_– lo último lo dijo en un susurro más para sí mismo que para ella.

–en verdad Edward? Últimamente no se que esperar de ti, haz estado tan raro que ya no se qué pensar– le contesto ella todavía mirando hacia el suelo.

En eso Bella levanto la cara y vio que Edward miraba un punto perdido en la nada tras la espalda de ella, lo tomo de la cara y se la volteo para que la mirara a los ojos.

–Se que estas confundido y que ni tú mismo sabes que es lo que te pasa, se nota en tus ojos, averígualo amor, pero solo te pido de favor que nunca me mientas si? – lo último se lo dijo con una tierna sonrisa, y emprendió marcha hacia la casa.

Edward se quedo pasmado por lo que Bella le acababa de decir, no entendía a ciencia cierta a que se refería.

–A que te refieres? – pregunto volteándose a buscarla, pero ella ya se había perdido en los interiores de la enorme casa.

Edward se adentro en el bosque pensando, tratando de reflexionar lo que Bella le había dicho, a que se habrá referido cuando le pidió que nunca le mintiera?

Bella por su parte se encontraba en su habitación escuchando música, las composiciones de Edward, esas siempre lograban calmarla, pero esta noche no estaban teniendo el mismo efecto de siempre, ella sabía que Edward estaba confundido, sabía que por eso era su actitud, pero la única razón para que él estuviera confundido era porque sentía algo por esa mujer, ya que a una mujer solo se le olvida por otra mujer y eso es lo que él había hecho, de repente un miedo atroz se apodero de ella al pensar en que Edward pudiera estar confundido con respecto a sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Edward regreso a casa aun confundido todavía pero ya más relajado, ya estaba amaneciendo y él se había pasado toda la noche sentado junto a un rio viendo como su cauce podía cambiar rápidamente, uno no tenia poder sobre la naturaleza y eso lo maravillo, y así admirando la naturaleza dejo de pensar por un momento en sus confundidos sentimientos y se relajo por completo.

Entro a la casa y en la sala viendo televisión estaban Esme y Carlisle, era muy temprano todavía como para que ya se hubiera ido al hospital, y entonces recordó que ninguno de los dos conocía a Melanie.

–Carlisle, Esme, buenos días – dijo con una sonrisa

–Buenos días hijo– contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

–Qué raro que estés aquí a estas horas cariño, siempre estas con Bella cuando amanece, que te sucede cielo? – pregunto una Esme muy preocupada al ver el semblante de confusión de su hijo.

–No pasa nada Esme de verdad– le dijo Edward tratando de convencerla

–Quisiera que ambos conocieran a Melanie, ella me comento que no tiene a donde ir, y le ofrecí que podía quedarse aquí, espero que no les moleste? – les pregunto Edward deseando no haberse tomado esa libertad antes de haberlo hablado con sus padres, después de todo ellos eran los dueños de la casa.

–Claro que no nos molesta cariño, se ve que le tienes gran afecto a esa joven– le dijo Esme con una sonrisa genuina.

–Si Esme, le tengo un gran aprecio, es muy buena y simpática, vengan para que la conozcan–

Y así subieron hacia el tercer piso en donde se encontraba la habitación de Melanie, estaba por llamar a la puerta cuando recordó que tampoco se la había presentado a Bella.

–Me podrían esperar un segundo?, voy por Bella para que la conozca también–

–Aun no la conoce?, yo pensé que sería la primera persona que le presentarías– le dijo Carlisle

–Se me pasó, primero le pedí a los muchachos que se presentaran con ella, pensé que sería lo mejor, de todas maneras voy por ella para que la conozca junto con ustedes–

Y así se dirigió hacia su habitación, encontró a Bella acostada en la gran cama dándole la espalda y con la vista fija en el hermoso paisaje que se asomaba por el gran ventanal del cuarto.

–Bella, amor– le dijo mientras la abrazaba por la espalda, no recibió respuesta Bella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera lo sintió.

–Bella, amor reacciona– la sacudió levemente por el hombro dándole un beso en la mejilla.

–mmm, disculpa me decías algo? – le pregunto cuándo regreso de su ensimismamiento.

–Venia por ti para que conozcas personalmente a Melanie, ven quiero presentártela–

Pero Bella no la quería conocer, no quería ver de frente a la persona que le estaba causando tanto sufrimiento tal vez sin querer, y menos tener que fingir por Edward que le había caído bien.

–Es necesario que yo la conozca Edward? – le pregunto esperando que le dijera que no.

–Si amor, ella va a pasar una temporada con nosotros, la verdad no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo, pero no quiero que se sienta rechazada por ninguno de nosotros– Bella se quedo pasmada con esa información, ella estaba deseando que se fuera lo más pronto posible de la casa, tal vez así Edward dejaría de comportarse tan extraño.

–Anda vamos, Esme y Carlisle nos están esperando, ellos también la va a conocer– y con eso la levanto de la cama, ella no pudo oponerse, haría cualquier cosa por Edward, ella siempre había antepuesto la felicidad de los demás por encima de la suya y más aun si se trataba de la de Edward.

–Buenos días Esme, Carlisle– les dijo Bella cuando los vio.

–Hola querida, buenos días– le dijo Esme a Bella mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, noto que no era la misma Bella entusiasta de siempre cuando se lo regreso con poco afecto.

–Hola hija buenos días– le dijo Carlisle sonriéndole amablemente, sonrisa que fue devuelta muy débilmente por parte de Bella.

Edward toco en la puerta de la habitación y un suave "adelante" los animo a que entraran.

Edward fue el primero en saludar.

–Buenos días Melie, espero que hayas pasado buena noche– le dijo Edward con una genuina sonrisa marcada en el rostro

–Buenos días Edward, si pase buena noche, ya no duele mira– le dijo mientras movía su brazo y su pierna demostrándole que ya se encontraba bien –muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi– termino con una gran sonrisa.

Bella observaba muy atenta toda su interacción, y un dolor más profundo se apodero de ella al ver que Edward le regresaba esa sonrisa que te roba el aliento, esas sonrisas que solo compartía con ella.

–Mira Melie te quiero presentar a Carlisle y Esme, ellos son prácticamente mis padres–

–Esme, Carlisle ella es Melanie Hobbes–

–Mucho gusto señores Cullen– dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, si ellos eran sus padres debían de significar mucho para Edward al igual que sus hermanos y debía de ganárselos a toda costa.

–Igualmente querida pero llámame Esme– le dijo esta con una cálida sonrisa.

–Mucho gusto Melanie, pero igualmente puedes llamarme Carlisle– le contesto él con esa sonrisa suya tan hermosa.

–Está bien Esme y Carlisle– les devolvió la sonrisa.

–Y bueno Melanie permíteme que te presente también a esta hermosa mujer– en cuanto esas palabras abandonaron su boca se sintió algo incomodo– ella es Bella mi esposa– dijo mientras la señalaba, Bella se había quedado en el marco de la puerta esperando el momento de la presentación.

Ella se dio cuenta perfectamente de cómo Melanie miraba a su marido, y se decidió a mostrarle a quien le pertenecía ese hombre, así que con una gran sonrisa en su rostro se acerco decidida a presentarse con esa mujer.

–Es un gusto conocerte por fin Melanie– le dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras pasaba un brazo por la cintura de su marido.

Edward se sintió algo incomodo por ese gesto que se deshizo disimuladamente del abrazo, pero Bella no paso por alto ese acto, ya que su esposo nunca había rechazado un abrazo de ella, así que algo decepcionada no tuvo otra opción que bajar sus brazos y sonreírle fingidamente a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

–El gusto es mío… Bella– dijo Melanie escupiendo prácticamente su nombre.

Bella se dio cuenta de ese hecho pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Melanie se quedo observando a Bella un rato, viendo en ella algo que pudiera ser de gran competencia para sus metas, pero sinceramente no encontró en ella una belleza extrema como para merecer el amor de Edward, simplemente no se explicaba que podría haber visto Edward en ella para haberla convertido en su esposa, solo la encontraba exageradamente normal.

Bella también se quedo escrutándola con mucho cuidado, observando a la mujer que tenia a Edward tan confundido, y simplemente su autoestima cayo por los suelos al observarla en mejor estado que esa noche en que Edward la rescato, aquella noche era un verdadero desastre, pero ese día se veía totalmente diferente, tenía una larga cabellera que le llegaba hasta la cintura, su piel con ese tono tan pálido la hacía verse extremadamente hermosa, unas curvas irremediablemente exuberantes, esos ojos dorados tan profundos y una boca roja carmesí, se encontraba observándola profundamente cuando fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos.

–Bueno Melanie, yo me despido tengo que irme a trabajar al hospital, espero que de verdad estés cómoda en esta casa y te digo que puedes quedarte el tiempo que consideres necesario, hijos cuídense nos vemos en la noche– lo ultimo Carlisle lo dijo dirigiéndose a Bella y Edward los cuales solo asintieron con la cabeza.

–Vamos cielo yo te acompaño, nos vemos después chicos– les dijo Esme mientras salía de la habitación.

Después de que salieran de la habitación dejando a Bella sola con Edward y Melanie un silencio incomodo se formo en la habitación.

Edward se había olvidado completamente de que Bella seguía en la habitación, y el también se quedo observando a Melanie, escrutándola con la mirada y dándose cuenta de su hermosura que no pudo apreciar en todos estos días debido a su preocupación por ella; se fijo especialmente en su largo cabello negro como la noche, y en ese brillo tan hermoso que desprendía este mismo, santo cielo nunca había visto un cabello tan hermoso, y esos labios, por Dios esos labios se veían exquisitos con ese tono carmesí, se fijo en sus ojos y se perdió en la profundidad de estos, ambos se fundieron en una mirada llena de muchos sentimientos.

Bella que los observaba se dio cuenta de que esa mirada era como las que tenia Alice con Jasper, o como cuando Jacob se perdía en la mirada de Nessie, y hurgando más en su memoria se acordó de aquellos días que compartía con la manada en La Push y de las miradas de Sam con Emily, y se dio cuenta de que estaban encerrados en su burbuja personal, esa burbuja que nadie era capaz de traspasar, tan pronto como se dio cuenta de esa situación no lo pudo soportar más, se dio media vuelta con el dolor de mil espadas clavándosele en todo el pecho y se retiro del cuarto, simplemente no podía seguir contemplando aquello.

Y así pasaron cerca de dos semanas, dos semanas completamente dolorosas para Bella, mientras veía como Edward se divertía cada día más con Melanie, ya casi no la buscaba ni preguntaba por ella, lo hacía pero muy raramente con interés verdadero, todos se habían dado cuenta del comportamiento de Edward hacia Bella y habían tratado de hablar con Edward, la primera en acercarse a él para preguntarle que le pasaba fue Alice que había notado muy triste a su hermana.

–Edward puedo hablar contigo? – le dijo Alice interrumpiendo un juego de ajedrez entre Edward y obviamente Melanie.

–Tiene que ser ahora Alice?, estoy con Mell– le dijo él con el enfado en su voz, no quería hablar con su hermana, ya había leído en su mente de que cosa quería hablarle y el sinceramente no quería tocar el tema.

–Si Edward tiene que ser ahora– _"qué demonios te pasa Edward? Tu nunca habías hecho esto, porque estas lastimando a Bella así?"_ le dijo la pequeña duende con su mente, pero parecía que Edward no la escuchaba, eso fue lo que más la molesto y le grito.

–Con un demonio Edward o hablas conmigo de una vez o te vas a arrepentir– _"ya te lo dije Edward vamos a hablar o definitivamente aras que corra a esa arpía de la casa" _esas palabras fueron las que hicieron reaccionar a Edward de inmediato.

–Mell me esperas un momento?, en seguida vuelvo–

–Claro Ed, no te preocupes–

Y así con mala cara siguió a su hermana hasta el patio trasero de la casa donde nadie los podía escuchar.

–Alice ya se de lo que me quieres hablar, y déjame decirte qu… – pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que Alice lo interrumpió.

–Que es lo que me vas a decir Edward?, que no es lo que estamos pensando, porque permíteme decirte que todos pensamos lo mismo–

–Y que es lo que están pensando exactamente Alice? –

–Que va a ser Edward, que estas engañando a Bella con esa–

–Por favor Alice no me vengan con eso, Melanie y yo solo somos amigos, que no lo pueden entender??, todos me atosigan todo el tiempo con el mismo tema, por favor, que tiene de malo que seamos amigos? –

–No Edward eso no tiene nada de malo, lo que está muy mal es que ignores a Bella–

–Por favor Alice eso no es cierto–

–Ah no?, y me quieres explicar porque ya casi no está aquí en la casa?, ella prefiere pasar el tiempo en la casa de los Denali, o conmigo de compras que estar aquí, de compras por dios, eso ya es muy extremista en Bella, y el poco tiempo que está aquí en la casa se la pasa encerrada en su habitación, ya casi ni la vez¡¡¡¡¡ – le espeto una Alice muy furiosa.

–Eso no es cierto Alice–

–Enserio?, si no es cierto dime cuando fue el ultimo día que la viste?, que fueron juntos de caza, o simplemente la última vez que la saludaste? Por favor ni siquiera has visto a tu hija desde el día en que llego¡¡¡ –

Edward se quedo pensando en las palabras de Alice, y ahora que lo recordaba tenía más de una semana sin hablar con Bella, solo se cruzaban ocasionalmente en la casa y se sonreían, pero nada más, y a Nessie, el día en que llego la había saludado muy cariñosamente pero ya habían pasado dos días desde entonces y no la había vuelto a ver, en ese momento se sintió miserable.

–Edward, solo te pido que reflexiones las cosas, les estás haciendo daño a las dos, y todos te hemos dicho miles de veces que no vamos a dejar que lastimes a Bella y mucho menos a Nessie– y con esto Alice se dio la media vuelta y se fue, dejando a un Edward muy confundido.

Edward regreso con Melanie, esta inmediatamente noto el cambio de ánimo de Edward y maldijo internamente a Alice, le estaba arruinando todos sus esfuerzos, tenía que actuar rápido.

Por su parte Bella se encontraba en su habitación platicando con Nessie del asunto de su papá.

–Ma no te he notado nada bien en estos días que he estado aquí, es por la amiga de papá, cierto? –

–Cielo de verdad no quiero hablar de ese tema, podemos cambiar la conversación?, mejor dime qué tal te fue en tus vacaciones con Jake? –

–Está bien Ma no te voy a obligar; pues mis vacaciones fueron geniales en Isla Esme, ya te imaginaras una segunda luna de miel– le dijo Nessie con una gran sonrisa pero en el fondo estaba muy preocupada por el asunto de sus papás.

–Y él en donde esta que no me ha venido a saludar el muy ingrato?, llevan dos días aquí y apenas te vi a ti corazón, donde estaban? –

–No Ma, la pregunta sería más bien en donde has estado tu? eh–

–Bueno yo he estado con Tanya, Kate y Carmen, me gusta pasar tiempo con ellas, y de compras con Alice y Rose, ya sabes–

–Mmm estas bien de verdad Ma? –

–Si cielo estoy muy bien, no te preocupes– le dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

–Vas a salir otra vez? –

–Sì, me quede de ver con Carmen para ir a cazar juntas, quieres venir? –

–Huy no Ma gracias, no vas a ir con papá? –

–No cielo, el tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que estar conmigo, bueno nos vemos al rato–

–Si Ma luego te veo, y le diré al maleducado de Jake que te salude antes de que te vayas–

–Está bien cielo, dile que lo espero en el patio trasero– Y con esto salió de la habitación.

Ya lo estaba esperando cuando su querido amigo llego para saludarla.

–Hey Bells, que gusto poder verte al fin, en donde diablos te habías metido loca?? – le dijo mientras corría a abrazarla.

–Por ahí Jake, por ahí, y que tal como has estado grandulón? –

–Bien Bells, disfrutando de estas deliciosas vacaciones con mi Ness, y tú qué tal?, te veo el ánimo decaído–

–No es nada Jake, ya me tengo que ir, voy de caza con Carmen, nos vemos después–

–Espera no vas a ir con Cullen, lo vi en el jardín delantero jugando muy tranquilamente ajedrez con su amiga– Jake sin querer toco fibra sensible en el tema, y Bella se puso a la defensiva.

–No Jake, el está muy ocupado como para estar conmigo–

–Estas bien Bells?, porque lo dejas que se quede con esa? Tú eres su esposa, en estos dos días que he estado en la casa y que no te he visto me he dado cuenta de que él se la pasa todo el tiempo con esa–

–Pues así es Jake, parece que está muy entretenido con su amiga, pero que le vamos a hacer verdad? –

–Bells algo sucede entre ustedes dos, solo espero que ese chupasa… que ese… Cullen no te este lastimando y mucho menos viéndote la cara d…– pero Bella no lo dejo terminar.

–No se Jake, no sé, pero no te preocupes pronto se resolverá ese problema, bueno me tengo que ir cuídate nos vemos luego–

–Hasta luego Bells y cuídate mucho–

Y así Bella se fue al encuentro con Carmen deseando que lo que Jacob estuvo a punto de decir no fuera cierto, ella lo único que le había pedido a Edward era que no le mintiera.

Jacob solo observo como su mejor amiga se alejaba con el ánimo decaído, pero si todo era por culpa de Cullen tendría que arreglar las cosas con él en ese mismo momento.

Llego justamente al jardín a hablar con Edward cuando este estaba en un profundo abrazo con Melanie.

–CULLEN¡¡¡¡¡ ERES UN MALDITO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ – y con esto lo derribo de un puñetazo ya que lo había agarrado desprevenido, Emmett y Jasper que se encontraban dentro de la casa escucharon los gritos y salieron a ver que sucedía.

–Que te sucede Jacob?? – pregunto Edward mientras se levantaba con ayuda de Melanie.

–Óyeme imbécil como te atreves a golpear a Edward?? – intervino Melanie en la conversación.

–_Sera mejor que tú no te metas en esto princesita de hielo_– le contesto Jacob entre dientes, su cuerpo estaba empezando a temblar.

–Óyeme Jacob no te permito que le hables así–

–Ah, que bien ahora hasta la defiendes cuando ella y tu son los culpables de que Bella se encuentre así– lo dijo mientras intentaba arrollar a Edward nuevamente pero Emmett ya lo tenía sujeto por los brazos.

–Jacob tranquilízate– le dijo Emmett tratando de controlarlo.

–Que me tranquilice cuando este estúpido está engañando a Bella con…esta– lo ultimo prácticamente lo escupió.

–Eso no es cierto perro– Edward intento abalanzarse en contra de Jacob pero Jasper también lo tenía sujeto.

–Edward cálmate, por favor– lo dijo mientras intentaba tranquilizarlo con su poder.

–No me vengas con eso Jasper, tengo que hacer que este estúpido cierre su bocota–

–Ah si no? Ahora si quieres que me calle, dime que no es cierto, anda desmiénteme? –

Edward no pudo hacer otra cosa más que agachar la cabeza, el sentía algo muy fuerte por Melanie.

–Lo ven no lo puede negar porque es cierto– grito un muy furioso Jacob.

Emmett lo solto y se dirigió hacia Edward para agarrarlo por el cuello de la camisa y alzarlo del suelo.

–Eso es cierto Edward?, estas engañando a mi hermana? –

Pero Edward seguía callado, no sabía a ciencia cierta que contestar, no la ha engañado, pero siente algo muy fuerte por la otra.

–Maldición Edward, habla¡¡¡ –grito Emmett muy enojado mientras lo zarandeaba en el aire– oh es que ya te acostaste con ella y ahora te da vergüenza reconocerlo?? –

–NOOO¡ por supuesto que no Emmett, como crees que yo haría algo así? –

–Más te vale Edward porque mi Belly Bells ha dado mucho por ti para que le pagues con esto, y te juro Edward que si lastimas a mi Bells yo mismo te descuartizare, quemare tus pedazos y danzare de alegría sobre tus cenizas entendiste?? – dijo mientras corría y lo estampaba contra un árbol.

Sin más se dio la media vuelta y se metió de nuevo en la casa, Jasper solamente se quedo viendo como se daba la situación sin poder creerlo todavía, a él Edward no lo podía engañar ya que le transmitía sus sentimientos, se acerco a él negando con la cabeza y le dijo…

–Edward sabes perfectamente que a mí no me puedes engañar, solo espero que no estés cometiendo la mayor estupidez de tu existencia, y te hago la misma advertencia que Emmett, si lastimas a Bella yo no voy a hacer nada por intervenir en lo que Emmett te haga, al contrario lo ayudare–

–Jasper por fav…–

–No te preocupes yo no voy a decir nada, esto no me corresponde a mí, solo te aconsejo que no engañes a Bella, se que aún no lo haces pero tú sientes algo muy fuerte por Melanie, no te juzgo Edward, solo te digo que hables con Bella y le digas la verdad que no la engañes, solo eso–

–Pero yo no sé qué hacer–

–Yo tampoco sé lo que debes hacer, solo que piénsalo bien antes de hacerlo, tienes que despedirte de una de las dos, no las puedes tener a ambas, y decídelo pronto porque Bella está sufriendo mucho y no se lo merece–

Jasper antes de dar la vuelta le dedico una gélida mirada y desapareció en la casa igualmente.

Melanie estaba en estado de shock por lo que acababa de pasar, nunca pensó que todos ellos defendieran de esa manera a aquella que se interponía en sus planes, pero no estaba preocupada porque en caso de que Edward tuviera que escoger ella se encargaría de que escogiera adecuadamente, no le importaba que su familia no la quisiera, mientras tuviera a Edward nada importaba realmente.

* * *

**Bueno que les parecio????**

**espero que les haya gustado, este cap me costo mucho trabajo, realmente no sabia que escribir.**

**pero con mucho esfuerzo logre tenerlo listo para hoy.**

**bueno ahora si les digo que no voy a poder subir mas caps entre semana, solo los lunes ahora si porque ya entre a la universidad, mis vacaciones se acaban de terminar T.T, en fin verdad?**

**bueno me despido, besos. chao.**

**GracyCullen996**


	7. ACLARANDO SENTIMIENTOS

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de Stephanie Meyer a la cual le agradecemos todas su magnifica creación de Edward Cullen, lo que si me pertenece es la historia que mi loca cabeza comenzó a crear........**

**

* * *

**

CAPITULO 6

**ACLARANDO SENTIMIENTOS**

Edward no sabía en qué momento había sucedido todo aquello, necesitaba pensar las cosas, entender sus sentimientos, no quería que ninguna de las dos sufriera y estaba de por medio su hija también. Cielos¡¡¡ pensó, que situación tan difícil, realmente se encontraba en una verdadera encrucijada.

Melanie noto la frustración e indecisión de Edward y decidió que ya era tiempo de tomar correctamente las riendas del asunto, y decidió entrar en acción totalmente.

–Edward te encuentras bien? – le pregunto con fingida preocupación, después de todo sabía que no le podía haber sucedido nada.

–Si Melie– contesto él con la mirada perdida, en su mente solo se repetían las hirientes palabras de Jacob.

–No Ed, tú no estás bien, te afecto lo que dijeron de nosotros y de tu esposa–

Edward intento negarlo pero ella no se lo permitió.

–No lo niegues Edward, se nota en tu mirada perdida, más que los golpes fueron sus palabras lo que te hirió–

–Mell, es que estoy tan confundido, no sé de dónde sacaron esas ideas, tu y yo solo somos amigos, no es cierto? – pregunto, tal vez ella le aclararía la situación.

–Edward este muy confundido, y nadie más que tú puede contestar esa pregunta–

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos y después ella dijo.

–Ya se, vamos a caminar por el bosque a que despejes tu mente y te concentres en lo que de verdad quieres, tal vez eso te pueda ayudar–

–Tienes razón Mell, vamos, me hará bien despejarme, aquí hay mucho estrés–

Y así juntos se dirigieron hacia el bosque, ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna, Melanie le estaba dando su tiempo mientras ella silenciosamente jugaba sus mejores cartas, el tenía que ser de ella, y no se detendría ante nada.

Había pasado ya un buen rato sin que ninguno dijera una sola palabra, y ella decidió que ya era tiempo de ayudarlo a escoger.

–Y dime Edward, de verdad estas confundido respecto a tus sentimientos? – pregunto ella abordando el tema suavemente para que él no se encerrara en un caparazón.

–No se Melanie, estoy muy confundido, yo se que amo a Bella, pero no puedo estar lejos de ti, no sé qué me pasa, me siento muy raro–

Bien, pensó ella, su plan estaba funcionando perfectamente.

–Edward dime que sientes por mi? –

–A ti te quiero mucho, te has convertido en estos días en una persona muy importante para mí, es un sentimiento raro, no logro descifrar todavía que es–

–Veamos Ed, me quieres como a una amiga? –

Le pregunto, y el comparo lo que sentía por ella y lo que sentía por Tanya, que sin duda alguna era una de sus mejores amigas, pero no, el sentimiento definitivamente no se parecía en nada, no le dolería perder a Tanya tanto como le dolería perderla a ella, no ese sentimiento era más fuerte.

–No, no es amistad lo que siento por ti, es algo más fuerte– le dijo decidido

–Ok, y como a una hermana? – Que chica tan lista¡ se dijo a ella misma, lo estaba llevando por el camino correcto y lo tenía en donde quería.

Edward comenzó a comparar el amor que sentía hacia Alice y Rosalie con el de Melanie, pero no, no podía ver a Melanie como una hermana jamás, se sentía muy raro de solo imaginarlo.

–No, tampoco es amor de hermanos, es todavía más fuerte–

–Muy bien, ahora piénsalo muy bien...– hizo una pausa y después añadió– Y como a Bella?? –

Con esas simples palabras Edward se quedo congelado, cerró los ojos y empezó a recordar una de las tantas noches de amor que compartió con su querida esposa, se vio acariciando el delicioso cuerpo de su esposa, amándola, hundiéndose en ella con extremo amor y pasión, cuando sintió que llegaba al éxtasis hundió su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, cuando los dos explotaron levanto la cabeza y ya no era Bella la que estaba con él, era otra mujer, una mujer hermosa de cabello negro azabache que lo miraba con ojos llenos de pasión,

Con esas simples palabras Edward se quedo congelado, cerró los ojos y empezó a recordar una de las tantas noches de amor que compartió con su querida esposa, se vio acariciando el delicioso cuerpo de su esposa, amándola, hundiéndose en ella con extremo amor y pasión, cuando sintió que llegaba al éxtasis hundió su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, cuando los dos explotaron levanto la cabeza y ya no era Bella la que estaba con él, era otra mujer, una mujer hermosa de cabello negro azabache que lo miraba con ojos llenos de pasión, y un "te amo" abandono los labios de ella, y él se sorprendió al decir "yo también te amo"……….no, no puede ser, que es esto?, no puede ser yo amo a Bella¡¡¡ se dijo cuando fue realmente consciente del sueño que su imaginación había maquinado.

Melanie se dio cuenta que el apretó la mandíbula y cerro sus manos en puños, perfecto estaba tenso, eso quiere decir que lo está dudando, esa era su oportunidad, tenía que convencerlo de una buena vez que la amaba a ella, y sin dudarlo estampo sus labios con los de él.

Edward fue sacado abruptamente de su sueño por un par de labios, esos labios se movían con empeño y énfasis por encima de los suyos, pero por alguna razón él no se podía mover, ella puso más empeño en el beso, y de repente Edward se dio cuenta que ese beso no lo incomodaba como los besos forzados que solía darle Tanya, empezó a sentir una calidez muy honda en su pecho y se sintió en la necesidad de responder el beso, y así comenzó a mover sus labios al compas de los de ella, con una sincronía perfecta que lo sorprendió, nunca había sentido algo así.

El beso comenzó a subir de intensidad, y Melanie aprovecharía cualquier momento de debilidad de él, ambos se sujetaron por la nuca y se acercaron mas, queriendo fundir su cuerpo con el del otro, el paso su otra mano por la cintura de ella no queriendo dejar ningún resquicio de espacio que los pudiera separar, estaba extasiado sintiendo todas sus delicadas curvas frotándose contra su musculoso cuerpo, la tomo por los glúteos y alzo sus piernas, ella las enredo alrededor de su cintura y gruño de excitación al sentir la prueba de la excitación de él.

Estaban a punto de rebasar la línea cuando algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Edward y las palabras de Bella resonaron en él, "solo te pido que no me mientas…" demonios que estaba haciendo.

–Para¡¡¡– gruño Edward al tiempo en que la depositaba en el suelo suavemente.

–Porque Edward?, no lo sigas negando tu me amas, me acabas de besar apasionadamente–

–No sé qué fue lo que me sucedió, por favor discúlpame Melanie–

Edward se dio la media vuelta, dispuesto a alejarse de ahí, necesitaba pensar en por qué demonios había reaccionado de esa manera.

–A dónde vas? –

–Necesito, pensar, quiero estar solo, yo te busco después– Y con eso se alejo dejando a Melanie preocupada por su reacción.

Melanie se quedo sola a mitad del bosque, y sin más remedio emprendió el camino de regreso a la casa, no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran de ella, estaba a punto de lograr su cometido.

Estaba por cruzar el umbral de la puerta cuando escucho unas voces en la sala de la casa, y en esa plática escucho su nombre, así que se quedo a espiar.

–Edward es un completo idiota, va a perder a Bella y se va a arrepentir– esa era la voz de Rosalie.

–De verdad es que no comprendo, como es que abandona a Bella todo este tiempo para estar con esa arpía, y pensar que cuando la conocí me caía bien, que ilusa– dijo una Alice furiosa.

–Definitivamente Edward enloqueció, de verdad no comprendo cómo puede hacerle esto a la mujer que ha dado todo, hasta su vida por él, le dio una hija hermosa, y la abandona solo porque esa mujer lo calienta, es un imbécil– dijo un Emmett muy, muy enojado.

Melanie no pudo soportar más esa situación y decidió intervenir, no podía permitir que esos siguieran hablando así de su Edward.

–Cállense, ustedes no saben nada¡¡¡¡ – grito al tiempo que entraba por la puerta.

–Bravo, por fin la mosca muerta da la cara– dijo Rosalie destilando veneno en sus palabras.

–Ustedes están equivocados, no me pueden juzgar sin conocerme–

–No necesitamos conocerte querida, una arpía que se mete en medio de un matrimonio no es una persona digna para conocerse, y creo que ese es tu caso, o que vas a negar que Edward y tu están engañando a Bella? – pregunto Alice con los dientes y los puños apretados, se maldecía por no haber venido ver esa situación, pero la presencia de Jacob en la casa la limitaba mucho.

–Eso no lo voy a discutir con ninguno de ustedes–

–Así que tu eres la culpable de que mi mamá este así, tu y mi papá, no lo puedo creer¡¡¡ – dijo Nessie que en ese instante bajaba las escaleras y escucho toda la plática de los muchachos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, no habían escuchado a Nessie y se había enterado de la peor manera, ella era la otra persona más importante en la vida de Edward que no se merecía aquello que su padre estaba haciendo.

–Nessie, tu papá y yo no tenemos nada, todos se han encargado de levantar falsos porque no les caigo bien, no tienes por qué dudar de tu papá– Demonios¡¡ se dijo a si misma, Edward no le perdonaría el perder a su hija por su culpa, tenía que actuar con más cuidado.

–Eso espero, porque si mi mamá sigue sufriendo por tu culpa desearas no haber nacido nunca– Y con eso Nessie dio media vuelta y desapareció de su vista.

–Ya estarán contentos no?, ya lograron poner a Nessie en contra de su padre– les dijo una Melanie furiosa por el hecho de que Nessie pudiera odiar a Edward.

–No querida, la única culpable aquí eres tú que te metiste entre sus padres, y si mi sobrina odia a Edward él se lo tiene bien merecido, pero más les vale a los dos que no hagan sufrir a esas dos mujeres, porque yo mismo me encargare de ustedes dos, y si me disculpas me retiro, no soporto estar con gente traidora– Y con esto Emmett dio media vuelta y se fue a buscar a Jasper, necesitaba a su hermano para platicar.

–Espero que estés contenta con lo que estas logrando Melanie, estas destruyendo nuestra familia, pero alguien como tu ni siquiera se preocupa por eso verdad?, con tu permiso– dijo Alice despectivamente y también se retiro.

–Rosalie…–

–Cállate, y lárgate de mi vista, no eres tan importante como para que yo me vaya de mi propia casa para no verte la cara–

Melanie no se movió de donde estaba.

–Que no oíste? QUE TE LARGUES SORDA¡¡¡¡ – le grito Rosalie.

Melanie no soporto que la siguiera humillando y con toda la dignidad que le quedaba se retiro a su habitación, "malditos, todos me la van a pagar, esa maldita de su queridísima hermanita va a sufrir, y mucho, y ustedes se retorcerán de dolor al ver su sufrimiento, malditos", pensó mientras subía al tercer piso.

Bella iba llegando a la casa, se había pasado un gran día con Carmen, era muy buena compañía y le gustaba estar con ella, además de que prefería cualquier cosa a quedarse en la casa a ver como su esposo le dedicaba tiempo a otra, pero ella no se atrevía a reclamarle algo, confiaba mucho en él y no era capaz de imaginarse que él le haría una cosa así, además de que fue lo único que se atrevió a pedirle en años.

Iba cruzando el umbral de la puerta cuando unos dulces y pequeños brazos le rodearon la cintura escondiendo su cara en su pecho para esconder sus lágrimas.

–Mamá, es cierto que mi papá te engaña con esa? – preguntó aun sin levantar la cabeza.

Bella se quedo congelada y pegada al suelo sin saber que contestar, ella no creía que Edward fuera capaz de hacerle algo así, sabía que él sentía algo por Melanie, pero nunca la engañaría, antes de hacer eso hablaría directamente con ella, y aunque le dolía mucho su indiferencia más le dolía ver a su hija de esa manera, jamás pensó que su propio padre le causaría ese dolor.

–Mi cielo, no llores, ven vamos a mi habitación a platicar– Y ambas se dirigieron escaleras arriba.

Una vez que estuvieron en el cuarto Bella comenzó la plática, ella realmente no sabía que es lo que le tenía que decir a su hija, puesto que ni ella misma sabía si Edward era capaz de hacerle algo así.

Pero ahora que lo analizaba, porque Nessie le haría una pregunta así? Acaso ella sabrá algo?, acaso todos saben y nadie le quiere decir?, realmente se sentía pésima por la situación en la que se encontraba toda la familia, ella nunca hubiera querido ponerlos en semejante aprieto.

–Haber corazón, dime porque dices eso? Acaso tú has visto algo? – pregunto con algo de recelo.

–No he visto nada Ma, pero hace rato escuche cuando mis tíos estaban platicando en la sala, hablaban sobre la tal Melanie y mi papá y decían que sería muy estúpido si te engañara con esa, y también vi cuando Melanie entro a defender a papá diciendo que ellos no sabían nada–

–Mi cielo, la verdad yo no sé nada, tu padre últimamente está muy distante y frio pero de eso a que me engañe, la verdad lo dudo, el no se atrevería a hacernos eso a las dos, lo único que yo le pedí fue que no me mintiera, y si él quiere a Melanie lo único que espero de su parte es sinceridad, que me hable de frente y que me diga la verdad, yo lo dejaría libre para que fuera con ella, si eso es lo que en verdad deseara–

–Mamá como puedes decir eso?– le dijo Nessie frunciendo el ceño, no podía comprender como su madre podría renunciar tan fácilmente al amor de su existencia.

–Lo haría porque lo amo–

–Pero tú lo adoras mamá, has dado todo por él, no puedes retirarte tan fácilmente sin dar pelea y dejarle el camino libre a esa "zorra" – dijo Nessie apretando fuertemente los puños.

–Nessie, yo lo haría con toda el alma, porque lo amo, y si el ya no es feliz a mi lado no lo puedo obligar a estar toda una eternidad a mi lado, eso solo nos haría daño a ambos–

–Pero si tú lo amas, mamá no te entiendo–

–Exacto hija, yo lo amo, y amar es desear el bienestar y la felicidad del ser amado aunque no esté a tu lado, y si él quiere estar con Melanie lo único que quiero es que me lo diga de frente y yo me hago a un lado, para que ellos puedan ser felices–

–Muy bien Ma, no voy a pelear contigo, es tu decisión aunque no comparto tu opinión, pero tú sabes lo que haces, solo espero que no suceda nada, y todo siga como siempre–

–Yo espero lo mismo mi cielo, pero por ahora no te preocupes, pasara lo que tenga que pasar–

–Bueno Ma, te dejo voy a preparar la cena para Jake–

–Si mi cielo, corre–

–Mamá te la vas a pasar otra vez aquí encerrada? –

–No quiero salir de aquí mi cielo, los ánimos allá abajo no están muy bien, además yo tampoco estoy de muy buen humor para pasar una noche entera con ellos–

–Mamá no es bueno que te aísles tanto–

–No te preocupes por mí, yo voy a estar bien, de verdad–

–Está bien Ma, buenas noches te veo mañana–

–Que pases buenas noches mi cielo, y de verdad no te preocupes–

Y así Nessie se dirigió hacia la cocina para preparar la cena de su esposo.

Por su parte Edward iba de regreso hacia la casa, tenía que ver a Bella, tenía que aclarar de una buena vez sus sentimientos, no podía estar jugando con las dos, pensó que sus hermanos tenían razón y se estaba comportando como un verdadero canalla, la culpa lo carcomía, había engañado a Bella y se sentía pésimo, jamás pensó que llegaría a hacerle algo así.

Entro a la casa y se encontró con su hija en la cocina.

–Buenas noches cielo– la saludo con una sonrisa fingida.

–Buenas noches– le contesto ella secamente.

–Te sucede algo Nessie? –

–Y todavía lo preguntas?, no crees que es demasiado obvio lo que me sucede "papá"… – dijo la última palabra como si fuera un insulto.

Ese hecho le dolió a Edward que no sabía que le podría estar sucediendo a su princesa, no creía que Jacob o alguno de sus hermanos le hayan platicado algo de lo sucedido con Jacob esa tarde, no se atreverían a lastimarla de esa manera.

–No hija, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que es lo que te sucede–

–Mira papá si me quieres engañar a mi no hay problema, pero solo te digo que no te atrevas a engañar a mi mamá, el día en que tú hagas eso dejaras de ser mi padre–

Y dicho eso se marcho a buscar a Jacob para que fueran a tomar la cena.

Edward se quedo petrificado en su sitio, así que eso es lo que le sucedía a Nessie, demonios¡¡ se dijo, no puede perder a su hija, tenía que actuar rápidamente y sobre todo decidirse de una buena vez y dejar de hacer sufrir a sus seres queridos.

Tenía que buscar a Bella, necesitaba estar con ella para aclarar sus sentimientos, pero no sabía si ya había regresado, iba saliendo de la cocina y se encontró a Alice.

–Hola Alice, sabes si Bella ya regreso? –

–Que hermanito, por fin decidiste pasar a saludarla? –

–Por favor Alice ya estoy cansado de ese tema, no sigas con lo mismo si? –

–Está bien Edward, tú sabrás lo que haces, no he podido ver nada porque todavía no has tomado tu decisión, solo espero que tomes la correcta, y por lo que se refiere a Bella ella ya regreso–

–En donde se encuentra? –

–La vi hablando con Nessie en la puerta, tu hija estaba llorando y creo que Bella se la llevo a su cuarto, así que ahí debe de estar, últimamente no sale de ahí–

–Gracias Allie–

–No agradezcas nada Edward, solo te pido que detengas pronto esta situación porque estas acabando con la familia, Esme está destrozada por la tristeza que emanan los ojos de Bella, Rosalie prácticamente quiere arrancarles la cabeza a ti y a Melanie, Emmett te quiere matar y Jasper simplemente se aísla de todo esto, los sentimientos de dolor, odio, rabia, tristeza, amor y confusión lo están volviendo prácticamente loco, Nessie por lo que escuche también está muy dolida, y por la paliza que te dio Jacob creo que su punto de vista ya quedo muy claro–

–Alice créeme que yo soy el más interesado en que esto se acabe pronto, no sabes lo mal que me siento de que yo sea el culpable de esta situación–

–Hazlo pronto Edward, corre ve con Bella–

Y así Edward se dirigió hacia su habitación en busca de su esposa.

Se acerco a la puerta, tomo unas cuantas respiraciones para tranquilizarse aunque estas fueran innecesarias, el necesita tranquilizar sus nervios.

Llamo a la puerta y un suave "adelante" lo animo a entrar.

–Buenas noches Bells– ya no sentía el suficiente valor para llamarla amor.

–Hola, buenas noches amor– lo recibió ella con una sonrisa triste.

Edward se sintió muy mal cuando comprobó por sus propios ojos lo que le dijo Alice, de que en la mirada de Bella emanaba una gran tristeza.

–Lamento no haber venido antes, por favor disc…– Bella lo interrumpió poniendo sus dedos en la boca de él.

–Shhh, no digas nada–

Y después de esas palabras rompió la distancia que los separaba y lo beso, lo beso con infinita ternura, con un amor inconmensurable, con toda su alma, Edward respondió el beso, pero se extrañó al darse cuenta que no sentía ese fuego, esa pasión que le broto del cuerpo cuando se beso con Melanie, eso lo asusto y la beso con miedo, renuente y conteniéndose, Bella se dio cuenta de eso, con dolor se separo de él lentamente y lo miro a los ojos, reclamándole en silencio y tan solo con mirada todo el dolor que esta situación le estaba provocando.

–Bella discúlpame–

–Que es lo que te sucede Edward? – lo corto Bella.

–No lo sé, necesito estar solo, tengo que pensar en muchas cosas–

Y así Edward se volvió a marchar a refugiarse en los confines del bosque.

Alice vio salir a Edward y no pudo con la ansiedad y subió a ver a Bella.

Y como Alice es Alice y las costumbres nunca se pierden entro en la habitación sin llamar antes, y lo que vio adentro no la tranquilizo en nada, Bella se encontraba viendo por la ventana, pero su mirada era ausente, estaba perdida y tenía un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos como si quisiera llorar.

Definitivamente el hablar con Edward la dejo peor, pero ahora que le habrá hecho.

–Bells que tienes? – le pregunto con tristeza impregnada en las palabras.

Bella sonrió con una sonrisa amarga, últimamente todos hacían esa pregunta cuando sabían perfectamente que tenia.

–Nada Allie, nada– termino con un suspiro de nostalgia.

–Bella, nada no te tendría con esa tristeza en los ojos hermana, dime yo sé que es el asunto de Edward lo que te tiene así–

–Ya lo perdí Allie, todavía no me dice nada, pero yo se que ya no es mío–

–Por qué dices eso? –

–Lo bese Allie y él me lo devolvió renuente, como si se sintiera mal al hacerlo–

–Y él en donde esta? –

–Escapo hacia su único refugio, hacia el bosque como últimamente lo ha hecho–

–Vaya parece que no sabe hacer otra cosa más que huir, es un imbécil–

–No Allie, está confundido, no sabe qué hacer, pero lo más seguro es que se quede con ella, ya lo perdí–

–Pero Bella porque te quedas aquí cruzada de brazos sin hacer nada?, lucha por él, no lo puedes perder así de fácil–

–No Allie, no tiene caso, si él la quiere a ella yo me hare a un lado para que el pueda ser feliz, después de todo su felicidad es mi felicidad, y si lo hago que se quede a mi lado ambos sufriríamos mucho–

–Y dime, si te deja no vas a sufrir? –

–Muchísimo Allie, él y mi hija son por lo único que esta existencia tiene sentido para mi, sin el yo no soy nada, pero al menos solo sufriré yo, y no ambos, como sucedería de quedarnos juntos–

–Bueno, no sigamos hablando de estos si?, no hay que seguir especulando sobre una decisión que no está tomada, no puedo ver el futuro, y eso significa que Edward todavía no sabe qué hacer, esperemos que lo piense bien y haga lo correcto–

–Sí, espero que haga lo correcto para él y que no piense en mí, eso sería egoísta de mi parte–

–No, el egoísta es el, tu le has dado todo y ve como te lo está pagando, pero lo peor en este asunto es que no solo se trata de ti, también esta Reneesme de por medio, ninguno de ustedes dos puede ser egoísta, tienen que pensar en ella también–

–Ella ya es una mujer Alice, y sé que sea cual sea la decisión de su padre, ella la va a comprender–

–Está bien Bella, ven vamos a bajar, tienes que salir de este cuarto–

–Ahora no Alice, por favor, solo quiero estar sola–

–Está bien Bells, te dejo, no olvides que te quiero mucho y que todos nosotros estamos contigo, ok? –

–Gracias Allie, yo lo sé, yo lo sé–

Alice le dio un abrazo tratando de reconfortar a su hermana y se despidió con largo beso cargado de amor hacia su mejor amiga, y se retiro de la habitación.

Bella se sentía vacía, presentía que esa noche sería el final de un hermoso cuento, sabía que todo terminaría.

Por su parte Edward se encaminaba de nuevo hacia la casa tenía que hablar con Bella de una vez por todas, ya había aclarado sus sentimientos, coloco todas las opciones en una balanza y sin duda alguna una de ellas contenía todo el peso, y en cuanto se dio cuenta no lo dudo ni un segundo, la situación estaba clara, y la decisión estaba tomada.

* * *

**ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO,**

**NO ME PUDE AGUANTAR MAS Y DECIDI SUBIRLES ESTE CAPI**

**ESPERO EL LUNES PODER SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE, Y SI NO PUEDO LES PIDO MIL DISCULPAS.**

**PERO ESPERO QUE ESO NO SUCEDA, YA QUE VIENE LO MAS EMOCIONANTE, POR FIN CONOCEREMOS **

**LA DECISION DE EDWARD, AUNQUE ME IMAGINO QUE YA SABEN CUAL ES VERDAD????**

**BUENO CUIDENSE Y NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**

**GracyCullen996**


	8. EL FIN DE UN HERMOSO SUEÑO

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de Stephanie Meyer a la cual le agradecemos todas su magnifica creación de Edward Cullen, lo que si me pertenece es la historia que mi loca cabeza comenzó a crear........**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 7**

**EL FIN DE UN HERMOSO SUEÑO**

Edward sabía perfectamente en que parte de la casa se encontraba Bella, y fue directamente a su habitación a buscarla, iba decidido, no podía seguir jugando con los sentimientos de la gente él no era así, tenía que ser sincero con Bella.

Llego al pasillo del tercer piso que deba a su recamara y dio gracias al cielo de que en ese momento no se encontrara con nadie, no estaba de humor para dar explicaciones a alguien que no fuera Bella.

Se acerco a la puerta y llamo con un ligero golpe en esta, con un tímido "adelante" el se decidió a entrar.

–Bella, necesito hablar contigo de alg…– se le fue la voz al ver a Alice adentro en la habitación, ella había regresado para hacerle compañía a su hermana al darse cuenta de que Edward tardaba demasiado.

Para mala suerte de Edward, Alice estaba teniendo una visión, ahora que él había tomado su decisión el futuro estaba más claro que el agua, Edward se puso nervioso al darse cuenta de ese hecho, pero no se detuvo tenía que poner un punto final de una vez por todas, no podía seguir escapando.

–Alice que es lo que ves? – pregunto Bella angustiada al ver la cara de sufrimiento que su hermana tenía en ese instante.

Alice salió de su trance y la vio con tristeza.

–Bella, creo que Edward está aquí para aclararte la situación, será mejor que él te diga todo, pero no te preocupes, vas a estar bien, y no olvides que todos nosotros te amamos, nunca lo olvides Bella– abrazo a su hermana y Bella sin comprender muy bien le regreso el abrazo.

Mientras Alice abrazaba a su hermana le reprocho en silencio a Edward, ella ya sabía la decisión que él había tomado, y estaba segura que nadie se lo perdonaría.

"_Edward, no te voy a juzgar, y se perfectamente que nadie en esta casa lo va a hacer, pero solo te voy a decir que estas a punto de cometer la estupidez más grande de tu existencia, y tarde o temprano te arrepentirás de esta decisión"._

Edward torció el gesto con dolor, el también estaba sufriendo por el dolor que le causaría a Bella.

Alice solto a su hermana, la vio a los ojos, y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla mientras le susurraba…_ "Bells te quiero mucho, no olvides que tienes que ser fuerte, muy fuerte, por todos nosotros, pero en especial por ti, te quiero hermana, no importa lo que pase siempre serás mi hermana"._

Alice salió de la habitación, y todas las piezas cayeron en su lugar en la cabeza de Bella, ya sabía que visión había tenido Alice, y lo que Edward iba a decirle.

–Bella tengo que decirte algo–

–No digas nada, ya sé a lo que vienes– lo corto ella.

–Bella por favor, disc…–

–No te disculpes por nada, veo que ya tomaste tu decisión, y si tú crees que es la correcta, yo lo acepto–

–Bella por favor déjame explicarte cómo sucedieron las cosas–

–No es necesario de verdad, solo dime una cosa… la amas? – pregunto con el dolor reflejado en sus orbes doradas.

Edward se quedo callado, no pensó que fuera tan difícil que esas palabras abandonaran sus labios.

–MALDICION EDWARD, SOLO QUIERO SABER SI LA AMAS¡¡¡ – le grito Bella dejando salir un poco de su frustración.

–Para que quieres saberlo, eso solo te haría más daño Bella–

–Precisamente quiero enterarme, para saber qué es lo que tengo que hacer de ahora en adelante– le dijo en pequeños sollozos

–Lo voy a preguntar una última vez Edward, y quiero que me contestes con la verdad, la amas o no? –

–Si– contesto en un susurro.

Un gemido de dolor abandono involuntariamente los labios de Bella, ella no quería mostrarle que le dolía, no quería que le tuviera lastima, no él.

Ese gemido de dolor se clavo en lo más profundo de Edward, dejándolo marcado, jamás imagino que el llegaría a dañar de tal manera a una persona, y mucho menos a Bella.

Involuntariamente el cuerpo de Bella comenzó a estremecerse por los fuertes sollozos, estaba temblando completamente de los pies a la cabeza, esta era la segunda vez que Edward le decía que no la amaba como ella quería.

Edward quiso en ese mismo instante que los Vulturis lo hubieran matado para evitarle aquel sufrimiento a ese ser que fue tan importante en su vida.

–Bella por favor no… no te pongas así– dijo mientras intentaba acercarse.

Ella retrocedió y no le permitió que la tocara.

–No te…preocupes por… por mi–

–Por favor discúlpame–

–No tengo nada que disculparte… no se puede mandar en los sentimientos, te agradezco que hayas sido sincero conmigo, de verdad, yo me hare a un lado para que ustedes dos puedan ser felices–

–No quiero incomodarte con nuestra presencia en esta casa, así que me llevare a Melanie lejos de esta casa–

Fue cortado abruptamente por una Bella muy eufórica.

–NO¡¡¡, eso no es necesario de verdad–

–Bella yo no quiero que sigas sufriendo por nuestra culpa, nos tenemos que ir–

–Digo que no es necesario, porque la que se va soy yo–

Edward se quedo paralizado con esa información, él sabía que ella no tenía a nadie más que ellos, no podía ser tan canalla como para dejarla también sin casa ni familia, no, él nunca haría eso.

–No Bella, yo no puedo permitir que te marches de esta casa, no te alejare de ellos, yo no podría hacerte eso–

–No Edward, la que no tiene derecho de alejarte de tu familia soy yo, ahora la que sale sobrando aquí soy yo, tú no te puedes ir, Esme simplemente no lo soportaría, y yo no podría con el peso de saber que por mi culpa dejaste a tu familia, además es mi decisión y espero que la respetes como yo estoy respetando la tuya– le dijo firmemente.

–Pero Bella…–

–Nada de peros, lo único que te deseo es que seas muy feliz Edward, de verdad–

–Bella, prométeme que tu también serás feliz, no podría seguir viviendo sabiendo que te destroce la vida, por favor prométemelo–

Bella esbozo una sonrisa sínica y le dijo…

–Si Edward, te lo prometo– _"prometo que intentare ser feliz, aunque nunca lo logre" _agrego en su mente.

–Bella, te juro que esto me está doliendo en lo más profundo, nunca quise que esto pasara, de verdad–

–Ya no digas nada, y ve con ella, búscala y dile toda la verdad, y sean muy felices–

–Gracias Bella, de verdad muchas gracias– Y fue en ese momento que Edward comprendió la magnitud del alma de Bella, tal vez ella tuviera razón, ella tenía un alma tan grande y noble, que era capaz de sacrificarse por todo el que amaba, claro que ella debía de seguir teniendo su alma, si ella era un hermoso ángel y no un monstruo como él.

Y así Edward abandono la habitación dejando a una Bella completamente destrozada, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, con la vista perdida, el se fue dejándola completamente vacía, claro tenía a su hija, y a sus hermanos pero y que hay del amor?, que hay de todas su expectativas que tenia sobre la vida?, que fue lo que hizo tan mal, para merecer todo ese sufrimiento?, todo eso se pregunto mientras buscaba una razón para seguir adelante con su existencia vacía.

Y como si fuera un zombi, empezó a empacar sus cosas, al menos las más importantes, se tendría que ir de esa casa al amanecer, no soportaría estar ahí por mucho tiempo, no soportaría ver como Edward era feliz al lado de otra, no eso sería demasiado para ella, se tenía que ir lo más pronto posible.

Por su parte Edward se fue a buscar a Melanie, para informarle de su decisión a ella también, esperaba que fuera tan feliz ella, al igual que el.

Se acerco a su habitación y toco en su puerta, iba tan nervioso que sus manos temblaban, un "adelante" le indico que podía entrar.

Al entrar en la habitación, vio a una Melanie triste, apagada, sus ojos no brillaban como siempre, estaba triste, pero por qué? Pensó Edward al tiempo en que se acercaba a ella.

–Melie que te pasa?, que es lo que tienes? – dijo mientras le acariciaba una mejilla.

–Nada, Ed, no tengo nada– le dijo con una cara que demostraba todo lo contrario.

–Vamos, Mell, confía en mí, dime que es lo que te sucede–

–Es que no quiero que te pelees con tu familia por mi culpa–

–Muy bien, dime ahora que fue lo que te hicieron–

–No tiene importancia de verdad Edward, no vale la pena– le dijo, pero en el fondo estaba deseando que insistiera una sola vez mas para contarle lo despiadados que habían sido sus hermanos con ella.

–Melanie o me lo dices tú o le preguntare directamente a ellos que fue lo que te hicieron– le dijo frunciendo el ceño, dejando en claro que hablaba muy enserio.

–Está bien, te lo voy a contar, pero no quiero que pelees con ellos para que después digan que también te estoy poniendo en su contra–

–Muy bien, cuéntame lo que paso–

–Lo que pasa es que después de que me dejaste sola en el bosque, decidí que sería mejor regresar, que tu necesitabas tiempo para aclarar tus ideas, así que regrese a la casa…– dio un largo suspiro y continuo su historia –iba entrando en el porche de la casa cuando escuche unas voces adentro, en ellas escuche que estaban hablando de mi y decidí quedarme a escuchar, sé que no está bien, pero quería saber qué es lo que tus hermanos opinaban de mi, y lo que escuche me dejo congelada, te juro que nunca pensé que ellos tuvieran esa opinión de mi– le dijo mientras sollozaba para darle mayor dramatismo a su historia.

–Y que fue exactamente lo que escuchaste? – pregunto Edward con los dientes apretados.

–Ellos dijeron que yo era una zorra, que me metí en tu matrimonio, y que tú eras un imbécil si dejabas a tu esposa por mí, yo no pude seguir soportando el que hablaran tan mal de ti, de mi pueden decir lo que quieran, pero no aguante el que te estuvieran insultando de esa manera, así que me metí, ellos me seguían insultando, y en eso bajo tu hija y me trato muy mal también, me dijo que si sus papás se separaban iba a desear nunca haber nacido– dijo mientras se le lanzaba a abrazarlo por el cuello.

–No te preocupes Mell, ellos no te deben de preocupar, mientras nosotros estemos juntos los demás no importan– le dijo tratando de consolarla.

–Pero Edward, es tu hija, y después Rosalie prácticamente me corrió, me dijo que ella no tenia por que irse de su casa para no verme la cara, hay Edward, me siento tan mal por la situación tan incómoda en la que te he puesto, por favor perdóname–

–No Mell, tú no tienes nada de que disculparte, el único imbécil aquí soy yo, por haberme tardado tanto en tomar una decisión–

Mientras Melanie sostenía el abrazo con Edward se dio cuenta de que había ganado la batalla, Edward sería suyo, lo sentía, él la escogería a ella, por fin, después de todo el trabajo que le costó, por fin sus planes se verían hechos realidad. Y así sonrió con suficiencia, mientras fingía seguir sollozando.

–Y ya tomaste una decisión Ed?, también me quería disculpar por lo atrevida que fui al besarte de esa manera en el bosque, discúlpame, no sé qué fue lo que me paso– le dijo, pero la verdad era que no se arrepentía de nada.

–Si Mell, ya tome una decisión, y no quiero que te arrepientas de lo que hiciste, porque tú fuiste la que me ayudo mucho en esta situación tan difícil, tú fuiste la que aclaro completamente mis sentimientos–

–Y que decisión tomaste Ed? – le dijo mientras sollozaba nuevamente.

–Esta, mi querida Melanie– dijo mientras se abalanzaba a sus labios como el hambriento en busca de su comida, o el desprotegido en busca de un techo don dormir y refugiarse de la lluvia, como el desahuciado se aferra a una esperanza de vida.

Ella se impacto al principio, nunca pensó que él fuera capaz de hacer eso por el mismo, pero no le molesto, le regreso el beso con ansias, con fiereza, con pasión contenida, con todo lo que tenia para darle y más, ese hombre era simplemente espectacular, nunca pensó que la haría sentir de esa manera, simplemente se moría por ese ser.

El beso estaba subiendo rápidamente de tono, él la tenia completamente acostada en la cama presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo, ella pronto enredo sus piernas en su cintura y el gruño de excitación, demonios eso se sentía tan bien, estaban tan metidos en su mundo que no escucharon cuando la puerta se abría de golpe.

–Bravo Edward Cullen¡¡¡, simplemente espectacular, Bella todavía no termina de empacar y tu ya estas calentando la cama de… esta– escupió Alice con coraje y rabia.

–Alice no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar a una habitación? – pregunto Edward muy molesto, a estas alturas el ya se encontraba totalmente bajo el poder de Melanie.

–Claro que toqué, pero estaban tan ocupados que no se dieron cuenta verdad?–

–Y que es lo que quieres? –

–Quiero que me expliques que es eso de que Bella se va de la casa? –

–Yo pensé que tu lo sabías todo Alice– le contesto sarcásticamente.

–No estoy para tus estupideces Edward, yo vi cuando elegías a esta mujerzuela pero nunca vi que Bella se iba, quiero que me expliques por que la echaste de la casa–

–Yo no la eche Alice, el que se iba a ir iba a ser yo junto con Melanie, pero ella me dijo que no, que la que se iba era ella–

–Y claro, como te esta simplificando la existencia no trataste de convencerla para que no se fuera verdad? –

–Por supuesto que no Alice, yo prácticamente le suplique que se quedara, pero ella no se quiere quedar aquí, me dijo que respetara su decisión así como ella había respetado la mía, y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella–

–Pero la vas a dejar que se vaya así nada mas?, que hay de su hija, nosotros somos la única familia que tiene, como le puedes hacer esto, la estas dejando sin esposo y sin familia, que te pasa Edward, tú no eres así? –

–Alice, de verdad yo no puedo hacer nada, ella no se quiere quedar, yo no la puedo obligar–

–Tú sabes que ella se quedaría, si tú te quedas con ella, no le hagas esto Edward, ella no se lo merece–

–Alice yo no puedo volver con ella, los dos seriamos infelices, pero ustedes traten de convencerla, de todas formas Melanie y yo nos iremos la semana que viene, díselo a Bella, no importa si ella se queda o se va, nosotros de todas formas nos iremos para tranquilidad de ustedes–

–Está bien Edward, ya vi que no puedo contar contigo, y sabes algo? Yo creo que por primera vez después de muchos años estás haciendo algo bueno, desaparecer de aquí y llevarte a tu zorra, tu siempre fuiste mi hermano favorito, pero últimamente te has equivocado mucho, yo se que algún día te vas a arrepentir de lo que estás haciendo, y no quiero estar ahí para ver como caes Edward, yo no quiero ver tu fracaso, acuérdate de mí, nunca apuestes en contra de Alice– le dijo mientras se daba la media vuelta y se tocaba las sienes de la cabeza.

Ya había amanecido, ya todos sabían de la decisión de Bella, menos Nessie y Jacob; todos estaban desesperados, Esme estaba destrozada porque perdería a una hija, Carlisle simplemente no podía creer que Edward la hubiera dejado, Emmett quería destrozar cualquier cosa que tuviera a la mano, Rosalie deseaba matar ella misma a esa mujer que llego a destruir a su familia, Jasper estaba igual de indignado que Emmett, Alice ella simplemente estaba tratando de convencer a Bella de que no se fuera de su casa, que no abandonara a su familia.

–Vamos Bella, no nos puedes dejar, tu lugar es aquí con nosotros, con tu familia–

–Allie, de verdad no me puedo quedar aquí, es mucho el dolor que siento, por favor compréndelo, además no puedo permitir que Edward abandone su casa y a su familia por mi culpa, después de todo el tiene más derecho a estar aquí que yo, ahora la única que sale sobrando en esta familia soy yo–

–Bells eso no es cierto, Edward ha cometido un error muy grande, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta, además el dijo que no importa la decisión que tu tomes, que aunque te vayas o te quedes, él y la mujer esa se irán de todas formas–

–Alice esa es una decisión de él, yo ya tome la mía, y aunque ellos se vayan yo no puedo seguir en esta casa, son demasiados recuerdos que el tiempo no puede borrar, no soportaría estar en esta casa sin él–

–Pero Bells…no nos puedes dejar– dijo con tristeza mientras bajaba la cabeza.

–Entiéndeme Allie, necesito salir de aquí, por lo menos un tiempo, tengo que buscar un motivo que le dé sentido a mi vida, necesito un aliciente para salir adelante, tengo que alejarme para curar mis heridas, no podría estar aquí y ver nuestro cuarto donde compartimos tantos momentos hermosos, ni salir a cazar por los alrededores sin acordarme de todos los momentos en que íbamos juntos, todos esos momentos en los que hacíamos competencias, en que nos hacíamos bromas, y donde nos reíamos de cualquier cosa, simplemente porque éramos felices, no puedo Alice, simplemente todo esto es tan repentino y tan doloroso que necesito asimilarlo, estar tranquila, estar lejos de las cosas que me lo recuerden, aunque él se fuera dejaría su esencia por todas partes de la casa, simplemente sería atormentarme y nunca superarlo, solo les amargaría la existencia a ustedes también, y no puedo hacer eso solo para no quedarme sola, sería muy egoísta de mi parte–

–Bells, está bien, si eso es lo que tú quieres lo aceptare, pero te mantendrás en contacto con nosotros verdad? –

–Alice, por un tiempo me gustaría no saber de nada, pero te prometo que me comunicare de vez en cuando con ustedes, y te juro Allie, te juro que cuando me sienta completamente bien, y que su recuerdo ya no me afecte regresare, te lo juro hermana, nunca los abandonare, ustedes son la única familia que me queda, nunca podría alejarme eternamente de ustedes, además tenemos toda una eternidad por delante no es así? –

–Júrame Bella que no iras con los Vulturis, que por más desesperada que estés no cometerás ninguna tontería, no quiero tener dos hermanos suicidas, por favor, además esos rescates son agotadores, me dejan extenuada– le dijo la pequeña duende con una sonrisa triste, medio en broma medio enserio, no quería que Bella cometiera una tontería por la culpa de Edward.

–Jajaja, no Allie, te juro que no me acercare a los Vulturis, pero no te puedo jurar que no me lanzare de un acantilado– le contesto la morena con un golpe juguetón en las costillas –la ventaja es que no puedo morir de eso, ya que no creo que Jacob este ahí para rescatarme– termino con una gran sonrisa triste que hizo a Alice sonreír también, esto se parecía tanto a cuando Edward la abandono en ese frio bosque de Forks, pero la diferencia era que ya no se quedaría sola, los tenía a todos ellos, y podría volver a su casa cuando ella lo decidiera.

–Está bien Bells, pero si te avientas llámame para hacerlo contigo, quiero ver que se siente–

–Si Alice, te prometo que en cuanto esa idea cruce por mi cabeza lo sabrás y llegaras a donde yo este, te quiero mucho hermana–

–Yo también, te voy a extrañar mucho, ya no voy a tener a quien torturar con mis sesiones de belleza–

–Pero si tienes a todas las demás, no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso Allie–

–Si, pero con ellas no será lo mismo, contigo me divertía porque te quejabas mucho, y las demás lo hacen encantadas, jaja– termino con su sonrisa débil

–Eres una malvada, te gusta torturarme, pero sabes?, creo que yo también extrañare esa tortura–

–Ven vamos, te ayudare a bajar tus cosas, vas a despedirte de todos? –

–Si, quiero que todos sepan que estoy bien y que no se preocupen por mí–

Y así ambas hermanas se dirigieron a la planta baja en donde todos se encontraban reunidos rogando porque Alice la hubiera logrado convencer de que se quedara.

En cuanto Bella puso un pie en el piso de la sala todos se abalanzaron a abrazarla.

El primero en hacerlo fue el oso Emmett.

–Belly Boo, verdad que te vas a quedar con nosotros?, verdad que si? Por favor– le dijo el tierno oso haciendo un pucherito encantador que hizo sonreír con nostalgia a Bella, como lo iba a extrañar.

–Osito, no puedo quedarme, ya no tengo nada aquí–

–Como que no tienes nada Bells, y nosotros que somos, adornos? – dijo un Jasper muy triste desde atrás de Emmett.

–No es eso Jasper, ustedes son lo más importante, es solo que no podría quedarme aquí donde todo me recordaría a Edward, no puedo te lo juro– dijo Bella mientras bajaba la cabeza triste.

–Bella corazón, no nos puedes dejar, que pasará con Nessie, que será de nosotros sin ti hija, no te vayas– le dijo Esme mientras la abrazaba con amor maternal.

–Esme, por favor no hagas esto, yo te quiero mucho, no me hagan sentir culpable, solo quiero irme para sanar mis heridas, es muy difícil para todos yo lo sé, pero si me quedo les hare la existencia amarga, y no quiero eso, de verdad no lo quiero– ella había visto como se puso Charlie cuando Edward la dejo la primera vez, y no los quería ver a ellos en esa situación, sería muy difícil para todos.

–Bella, hija de verdad tienes que irte? – le pregunto un Carlisle muy angustiado y triste por la situación de sus hijos.

–Si Carlisle, pero de verdad no se preocupen por mí, yo voy a estar bien– termino sonriéndole para fundamentar sus palabras.

En ese momento se escucharon unos agitados pasos en la escalera, todos voltearon a ver quien se dirigía hacia abajo en ese estado, pero solo faltaban dos personas en esa reunión, dos personas más que saldrían completamente lastimadas.

–Mamá, por qué?, por qué tienes que irte no me puedes dejar, no mamá, no me puedes hacer esto– le dijo Nessie mientras corría a abrazarla.

Bella sintió que algo dentro de ella se rompía una vez más.

–Mi amor por favor perdóname, no me puedo quedar, debes entenderme, pero no te pongas así, yo no me voy para siempre, te juro que voy a regresar, algún día regresare, además me mantendré en contacto con ustedes, mi intención tampoco es desaparecer de la faz de la tierra– pero por más palabras que le dijera Nessie no dejaba de llorar en los brazos de su madre –mi amor por favor mírame–

Nessie alzo poco a poco la cabeza para perderse en las profundidades de los ojos de su madre.

–Todo es por culpa de mi papá verdad? – pregunto Nessie con odio y rabia contenidos, Bella se dio cuenta.

–Mi amor nosotros no podemos mandar en los sentimientos de los demás, no quiero que culpes a tu padre, el no es perfecto, nadie es perfecto, y tienes que comprenderlo, no quiero que lo odies, tu eres su princesa y el siempre será tu padre– le dijo con una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos.

–Por qué lo defiendes mamá? No deberías de hacerlo, no después de lo que te hizo–

–Mi amor, lo hago porque lo amo, a pesar de que el ya no sienta lo mismo por mí, te acuerdas de lo que te platique ayer? –

–Si– contesto la joven en un susurro.

–Pues por eso precisamente no quiero que lo odies, eres su hija y eso le dolería mucho, no sabes cuánto, por favor al menos hazlo por mí, si? me prometes que no le guardaras rencor a tu padre? –

–Está bien Ma, te lo prometo, aunque no lo perdonare muy fácilmente–

–Como tú quieras cielo, pero nunca olvides que él es tu padre y que te adora, entendiste? –

–Sí mamá, pero de verdad es necesario que te vayas? –

–Si mi cielo, pero no te preocupes no te voy a abandonar, cuando me necesites llámame que siempre estaré ahí para ti–

–No te preocupes Ma, yo voy a estar bien, lo importante es que tu estés bien y que olvides todo esto y superes a papá, eso es lo más importante, y si te vas para estar tranquila yo lo entiendo, te quiero mucho mamá, mucho– dijo mientras la abrazaba.

–Yo también mi cielo, yo también– le devolvió el abrazo deseando por primera vez en muchos años poder llorar, esa picazón en los ojos la estaba matando hacia semanas.

–Bells, mi loca Bells, no es justo que tú te vayas mientras ese estúpido de Cullen se queda muy campante aquí– le dijo Jake mientras la arrancaba de los brazos de Nessie.

–Ya se los dije, no lo juzguen, prefiero que me haya hablado con la verdad y terminara con este tormento, a seguir engañada y sufriendo día a día, al menos ahora sé lo que debo hacer– le dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

–Eres demasiado buena Bells, no puedo creer que lo sigas defendiendo, el no te merece, hay mi Bells te voy a extrañar tanto…– termino Jacob con un gran suspiro de nostalgia, de verdad extrañaría a la loca de su amiga.

–Yo también Jake, yo también– y con eso lo solto.

–Pero esto no se va a quedar así, ese Cullen me las va a pagar– dijo Jacob mientras chocaba sus puños.

–Yo te ayudare Jake, yo también le daré su merecido– dijo el oso dando un paso al frente y colocándose al lado de Jacob.

–Y yo también, esto no se quedara así, tengo una estrategia magnifica que podremos utilizar para vengarnos de Edward– dijo Jasper uniéndose al fuerte que habían formado Jacob y Emmett, mientras los tres estrechaban sus manos.

Bella se quedo estática ante aquellas palabras y vio la cara de sufrimiento de Esme, después de todo el era su hijo.

–No chicos, ustedes no van a hacer nada en contra de Edward y de su novia– lo último lo dijo haciendo un gesto de dolor con la cara.

–Pero Belly Bells…– dijo el oso.

–Nada de peros Emmett, Edward es tu hermano, por favor el es su familia, no pueden hacerle eso a Esme, mírenla pobrecita, después de todo el también es su hijo, y tu Jacob aunque te pese Edward es el padre de Nessie y no puedes o más bien no debes hacerle nada– dijo Bella muy seria.

–Insisto Bells, eres muy buena, ese Cullen no merece tu sufrimiento, no te preocupes, nosotros no haremos nada, pero solo porque tu no lo pediste– termino Jacob con una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos.

–Si Bells Edward no te merece, no te preocupes no haremos nada pero solo por ti, te lo juro Bella, te quiero mucho, te voy a extrañar hermana– dijo Jasper mientras le daba un gran abrazo.

–Yo también te voy a extrañar Jazz, te quiero mucho hermano–

Pero Emmett no había dicho nada al respecto.

–Emmett y tu, me prometes que tampoco vas a hacer nada? – le pregunto Bella al grandulón, pero el solo volteo la cara y no dijo nada.

Bella le agarro su grande cara con su pequeña mano y lo hizo que la mirara.

–Por favor Emmy, hermanito prométeme que no harás nada si? –

–Demonios, está bien Belly Bells, no le hare nada, pero que se olvide de que tiene hermano– Bella le dedico una sonrisa triste, a Emmett sería al que mas extrañaría, Emmett la abrazo al tiempo que la alzaba del suelo y colocaba su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, de repente su cuerpo empezó a temblar y Bella se dio cuenta de que el oso estaba sollozando.

Ella esbozo una tierna sonrisa, sin duda su hermano oso era el más emocional y tierno de todos, solo lo abrazo y le dijo…

–Calma Emmy, yo voy a estar bien, prométeme que tu también lo estarás, prométeme que vas a cuidar bien a toda la familia, tu eres el gran Emmett, y los tienes que cuidar, prométemelo Emm–

–Te lo juro Belly Boo, cuidare de todos, y te prometo que siempre te estaré esperando, porque sé que regresaras– dijo mientras la bajaba.

–Por supuesto Emm, yo regresare, cuídate mucho, te quiero hermanito–

Ya se dirigía a la puerta con sus maletas cuando una suave voz la llamo.

–Bella…– Se volteo buscando a quien la había llamado, y en la esquina de la sala se encontraba Rosalie sollozando.

Esa escena le rompió el corazón a Bella y salió corriendo a abrazar a su rubia hermana.

–Rose, no por favor– le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

–Bells, te voy a extrañar mucho, Bells yo… yo…– tartamudeo, no se atrevía a decirlo.

–Está bien Rose, no tienes que decirlo, yo también te quiero mucho hermana– y con eso se dio la media vuelta pero fue detenida por una suave mano que la sostuvo del brazo, se volteo y se encontró con los cristalinos ojos de Rosalie.

–Bells tequieromucho– dijo rápidamente mientras se abalanzaba a sus brazos.

Todos se quedaron en shock, Wow Rosalie le decía a Bella que la quería, esto era nuevo para todos, ese acto enterneció completamente a Bella, y abrazo con mucho amor a su hermana.

–Yo también Rose, y te voy a extrañar mucho, cuida de nuestra pequeña, cuídala mucho–

–Te lo juro Bella, no voy a permitir que nadie le haga daño nunca, y menos la arpía esa, ash como la odio de verdad, pero te prometo que voy a cuidar de Nessie como si fuera su madre–

–Tú eres como su madre Rose, nunca lo olvides– se despidió mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Al pasar por enfrente de las escaleras vio con tristeza hacia arriba, sería estúpido pensar que el bajaría a despedirla, tal vez fuera mejor así.

Bella se dirigió hacia su coche, no sabría a donde iría, pero lo único que quería era alejarse de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Melanie escucho toda la despedida, "vaya se va tan pronto" pensó, Edward no sabía que se iba tan rápido, y ella no le diría para que él se despidiera de ella y tuviera una oportunidad de arrepentirse, no él no tenía que verla de nuevo.

Cuando vio que Bella salía hacia su coche y estuvo segura de que Edward ya no la alcanzaría fue a avisarle a este.

–Edward Bella se va– le dijo con fingido dolor.

–Qué¡? – Grito él –Como que se va? A qué hora se va? Tengo que despedirme de ella¡¡ – dijo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

–Edward ella ya se fue, no la vas a alcanzar–

Pero Edward no la escucho ya se encontraba en la planta baja en el porche de la casa, viendo con tristeza como Bella, la que un día fue su gran amor se iba con el corazón destrozado.

"_Bella se fue, se fue y no me pude despedir de ella" _pensó mientras miraba con tristeza como su carro se alejaba, no sabía porque, pero en ese preciso momento se sintió perdido y vacio, Bella se iba, y no sabía si ella volvería algún día, y de alguna forma eso le dolía, nunca pensó que se iría tan pronto, le hubiera gustado despedirse de ella, "pero así es mejor" pensó.

"_Bella cuídate y se muy feliz, solo espero que algún día puedas perdonarme", _fue el pensamiento de despedida que le dedico a la que algún día fue su Bella.

* * *

**MUY BIEN AQUI ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO, Y QUE LES PARECIO????**

**PARECE QUE EDWARD NO QUERIA QUE BELLA SE FUERA, PERO NO SE PUEDE TENER TODO EN LA VIDA NO ES CIERTO?**

**BUENO DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y DEJENME SABER QUE TANTO SE LES PARTIO EL CORAZON, YO LO SE, SOY MALA, PERO DESPUES VIENE LA REVANCHA DE BELLA, NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE ESTO SE PONE BUENO. BESOS.**

**GracyCullen996**


	9. BUSCANDO RAZONES PARA VIVIR

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de Stephanie Meyer a la cual le agradecemos todas su magnifica creación de Edward Cullen, lo que si me pertenece es la historia que mi loca cabeza comenzó a crear........**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 8**

**BUSCANDO RAZONES PARA VIVIR**

Mientras Bella se alejaba se preguntaba que haría de ahora en adelante, a que se dedicaría, que sentido le daría a su existencia, en donde viviría? Todas esas preguntas la agobiaban, sentía que no podría con todo eso, estaba totalmente sola, sabía que podría regresar cuando ella quisiera, pero realmente no quería hacerlo, ella quería desaparecer en ese preciso momento, se encontraba desesperada, aun no podía creer que lo hubiera perdido todo así, de pronto, que hubiera perdido todo aquello por lo que tanto lucho cuando era humana, que perdió al amor de su existencia por el que más de una vez arriesgo su vida, aquel al que trato de hacer feliz a toda costa, se sentía devastada.

Bella manejo durante horas, no llevaba rumbo fijo, no sabía hacia donde se dirigía, lo único que quería era alejarse rápidamente del lugar en donde había dejado todo, se acordó de la vez pasada en que Edward la había dejado y sonrió irónicamente, realmente no sabía qué vez le había lastimado más, al menos en la primera no había sentido el placer de compartir tantos momentos con Edward, pero ahora se sentía incapaz de superarlo, no después de haber vivido todas esas maravillosas experiencias, después de haber estado con el por medio siglo, no, definitivamente sería imposible, se sentía adicta a él, pero muy dentro de ella sabía que eso pasaría algún día, ella sabía que no era suficiente para Edward, el era simplemente perfecto, y ella nunca lo mereció, al menos debía de agradecer todo ese maravilloso tiempo que compartieron juntos, fue lo mejor que jamás haya vivido, eso pensaba mientras seguía manejando.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya se encontraba en el poblado de Forks, "Demonios" pensó, porque había parado ahí, de todos los lugares a los que podía haberse dirigido, fue al único al que no debería ir, pero ya era de noche, además quería ver por última vez todos los recuerdos de su vida feliz, sí era muy masoquista pero tenía que despedirse de todos sus momentos felices.

Manejó otro rato hasta que entro en el camino rocoso que llevaba a la casa de los Cullen en Forks, ese camino que tantas veces había recorrido en la espalda de Edward, ese camino que tan desesperada cruzo junto con Edward cuando James estaba de cacería detrás de ella, tantos recuerdos borrosos de su vida humana, que le dolía no verlos claramente.

Aparco el coche en la entrada de la casa, no pretendía pasar mucho tiempo ahí, entro y los recuerdos la asaltaron en el mismo instante en que puso un pie dentro de la casa, el primero en llegar a su mente fue el de su ultimo aniversario, que escenario tan diferente el de aquella noche, todo era felicidad y pasión, ahora solo era dolor y soledad, pensó con tristeza mientras se dedicaba a recorrer toda la inmensidad de aquella casa que un día fue su hogar.

Entre más recorría la casa mas recuerdos de su vida feliz la asaltaban, recuerdos que a su vez eran dolorosos, como cuando Edward le propuso matrimonio y le entrego su anillo aquel día en su recamara, en esos días cuando la cuidaban de Victoria, también se acordó de la pillamada con Alice, de cuando se le escapo para irse con Jacob, en fin tantos recuerdos agradables.

Agobiada salió de la casa para tomar aire, y al ir caminando llego a su adorada cabaña, esa que fue testigo de tantos momentos en ese lapso de vida feliz a su lado, esa que la vio crecer como vampiro, su primer hogar como mujer casada, su casa.

Santo cielo todos esos recuerdos la estaban matando de dolor, daba gracias al cielo que no tenía que dormir, porque estaba segura que las pesadillas de aquellos tiempos en que también sufrió la ausencia de Edward volverían, y lamentablemente ya no tenía un Jacob que llenara el hueco de su pecho, ese hueco que lamentablemente había vuelto.

No aguanto más en esa cabaña y salió por la puerta trasera, se encamino hacia el bosque, iba abrazándose a sí misma, estaba ida, completamente en estado zombi, caminaba por inercia, no se dio cuenta hacia donde se dirigía hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde, salió de su ensimismamiento cuando se encontró con unos pétalos de flores marchitos extendidos por el suelo delante de ella, y en el centro de su prado se encontraba aun la cama que fue testigo de su última noche de total entrega de amor y felicidad, esta se encontraba llena de pétalos marchitos, sin vida, estaba sucia y rota por estar tanto tiempo al aire libre en la tempestad del bosque de Forks, esa imagen delante de ella le recordó tanto su situación, ese paisaje que hacia unas cuantas semanas había sido el más hermoso de toda su existencia ahora se encontraba desecho, marchito y muerto al igual que su vida y su amor.

No pudo aguantar más, sintió que sus piernas se debilitaban, sus rodillas se doblaron y cayó al suelo, ahí se quedo hincada, triste, desecha, se sentía frustrada, comenzó a gritar desgarradoramente, azoto los brazos en el piso, arranco la hierba seca que tenía cerca de las manos, hasta que solamente se quedo quieta viendo con inmenso dolor en lo que se convirtió lo que un día fue lo mejor de su vida

Ahí se quedo bastante tiempo, pensando, analizando lo que le quedaba, no podía darse por vencida, aun le quedaban muchas cosas buenas, tenía a sus hermanos, a su hija y a su yerno, tenía que ser fuerte por ellos, no podía quedarse cruzada de brazos y lamentarse por el resto de su existencia.

Tenía que salir adelante lo más pronto posible para volver con la que era su familia, pero primero tenía que alejarse para sanar todas sus heridas y si se quedaba en ese lugar nunca lo lograría.

Pensó en varios lugares muy lejos de ahí, no podía siquiera estar en el mismo continente que él, ya que en el único lugar que el clima le permitiría tener una vida normal sería en el norte y eso estaba demasiado cerca de él, así que pensó rápidamente en el continente Europeo, pero tenía que ser al único país al que Edward no la había llevado aquella vez que se graduó de la universidad en literatura inglesa, y ese había sido Inglaterra, ese sería el sitio indicado, y se encontraba muy lejos de ahí, agradecía el tener todavía esos ahorros que tenía como fondo universitario cuando todavía vivía con Charlie, Edward no la había dejado gastarse un solo céntimo de ese dinero desde que se había casado con él, y lo supo aprovechar ya que Alice le había dicho en que acciones de la bolsa de valores invertirlo y ahora tenía su propia fortuna, así que podría viajar sin complicaciones.

Por lo tanto en la casa Cullen en Alaska las cosas no estaban muy bien, todos empezaron con los reclamos hacia Edward después de que vio cuando ella se marcho, empezando por Emmett…

–Ya estas contento no Edward?, ahora ya tienes el camino libre para estar con esa zorra que tanto quieres, me imagino que no sentiste nada cuando Bella se fue?, o que, sientes que la extrañas?, no te dolió ni tantito ver como se fue completamente destrozada por tu culpa?, que va¡, lo único que debiste de haber sentido fue alivio, porque por fin se fue la mujer que estorbaba en tu camino para estar todo el tiempo con esa mujerzuela– escupió Emmett.

–Emmett no digas estupideces, tú no sabes lo que yo siento, tú no sabes nada– le contesto Edward con los puños y los dientes apretados.

–No Edward, tienes razón, yo no sé nada, la verdad pensé que te conocía, pero lo que hiciste me dejo completamente confundido, fuiste un completo estúpido y déjame decirte que en este preciso momento tengo ganas de arrancarte la maldita cabeza que ahora no te sirve ni para pensar¡ –

–Y porque no lo haces Emmett?, creo que en esta casa más de uno te lo agradecería– escupió Edward con una sonrisa sínica.

–Sabes qué Cullen?, no solo se lo agradeceríamos– interrumpió Jacob.

–No claro que no, sino que también lo ayudaríamos– termino Jasper.

–Ah sí?, y porque no lo hacen de una vez? –

–Por qué, Edward?, de verdad quieres saber por qué?, pues porque la mujer a la que le acabas de destrozar la vida aun se preocupa por ti, y nos hizo prometerle que no patearíamos tu enorme trasero– dijo Emmett con una sonrisa sínica –claro, se escudo diciendo que no lo hiciéramos por Esme, pero yo se que lo hizo por ella misma, ella no quiere verte sufrir, ella te ama demasiado Edward, lástima que no lo hayas sabido aprovechar–

–Ella les pidió eso? – pregunto incrédulo.

–Así es, ella no se fue hasta que se lo prometimos, y sabes que es lo que se me hace más injusto Edward?, que ella se haya quedado sin casa y sin familia, y que tu sigas aquí como si nada – le dijo un Jasper muy molesto.

–No se preocupen por eso, como ya le dije a Alice no importa la decisión que tomo Bella, Melanie y yo de todas maneras nos iremos de esta casa, no quiero causarles más problemas– dijo mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

Estaba a punto de subir cuando escucho un pequeño sollozo, se volteo a buscar el origen de ese sonido, y en cuanto su vista se poso sobre aquel que estaba sollozando se le rompió el corazón al ver que se trataba de Esme.

–Edward, hijo por favor no te vayas tu también– le dijo mientras agachaba la mirada.

–Esme yo no puedo quedarme, no me quieren aquí, y no quiero incomodar a mi hija con la presencia de Melanie–

–Edward por favor, ya me quitaste a Bella, no te vayas tu también, te lo suplico–

–Esme cómo es posible que quieras que se quede después de lo que le hizo a Bella? – pregunto un Emmett muy ofendido por la actitud de su madre.

–Emmett, recuerda lo que dijo Bella, y lo que tú le prometiste–

–Esme de verdad no te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien, no quiero incomodar también a mis hermanos– le contesto Edward mientras los miraba a todos.

–Está bien Esme, que se quede, esto lo voy a soportar solo por ti que eres como mi madre, pero que conmigo no cuente, entendiste? – y así el oso se dio la media vuelta y se fue de ahí.

–Edward es un idiota Esme, pero yo te entiendo, se que lo adoras, que se quede, no hay problema, pero que se mantenga alejado de Emmett y de mí, no quiero saber nada del imbécil que le destrozo la vida a mi hermana– dijo una Rosalie muy molesta, mientras se dirigía a buscar a Emmett.

–Esme yo estoy de acuerdo con Emmett, que se quede si es lo que tú quieres, pero que se olvide de que tiene hermanos– dijo Jasper mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación seguido por Alice.

–Mira Esme, tú has sido la más amable con migo desde el principio, y la verdad he aprendido a tenerte mucho cariño, así que si quieres que Cullen se quede adelante, después de todo esta es su casa, pero si Nessie quiere irse yo hare lo que ella diga– dijo Jacob mientras volteaba a ver a su esposa.

Esme también volteo a verla con ojos suplicantes, tampoco quería que ella se fuera.

–No te preocupes Meme, Jacob y yo no nos iremos, pero solo por ti y porque se lo prometí a mamá, le prometí que no odiaría a mi padre, pero al igual que mis tíos, que se olvide de que tiene una hija, esto no se lo voy a perdonar– y así igualmente se fue junto con Jacob dejando solamente a Esme, Edward y Carlisle en la sala.

Esme volteo a ver a Carlisle, ella no haría nada de lo que él no estuviera de acuerdo, pero él a su vez nunca le negaría nada.

–Edward no voy a negar que por segunda vez en tu existencia me has decepcionado, nunca pensé que tomarías esta decisión, pero es tu vida, y tu sabes lo que haces de ella, yo no me opondré a que te quedes en esta casa, pero solo lo hago por Esme, no creas que no te quiero, por supuesto que te quiero, después de todo eres mi hijo, pero lo que le hiciste a Bella fue muy bajo, y eso Edward nunca te lo podre perdonar, ella también es mi hija, y la lastimaste– le dijo un Carlisle muy decepcionado de la actitud del hijo que siempre creyó perfecto.

–Carlisle yo no quiero que ustedes se sientan incómodos con mi presencia y la de Melanie–

–Yo se que tu harás todo lo posible por evitar malos ratos en esta casa, si no te quieres quedar nadie te puede obligar, pero solo piénsalo por tu madre, no quiero que lastimes a alguien más de esta familia, aunque prácticamente todos están destrozados– termino Carlisle al momento en que él también se retiraba.

–Esme, madre, está bien, te daré el gusto, me quedare, pero si las cosas se ponen insoportables no tendré otro remedio más que irme de aquí– le dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella para abrazarla.

–Gracias amor, y no te preocupes que yo te entiendo si después quieres marcharte para tener tu propia vida con la mujer que amas, solo no quiero que te vayas tan pronto, no después de que Bella se fue, seria perder a dos de mis hijos en muy poco tiempo, y eso duele mucho Edward– le dijo una Esme muy feliz, pero que a la vez la consumía la tristeza por su hija.

–Yo lo sé Esme, jamás pensé que Bella se iría así de rápido, pensé que al menos se tomaría unos días, me hubiera gustado despedirme de ella– le contesto Edward con melancolía contenida.

–Yo la entiendo Edward, si yo hubiera estado en su lugar hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo, y creo que fue mejor el que no te hayas despedido de ella, hubiera sido mucho más difícil y doloroso, pobre de mi hija, quien sabe a dónde se dirija de ahora en adelante–

Por su parte Bella ya se encontraba en la casa empacando también algunas cosas de ella que quedaban en ese lugar, ya había tomado una decisión y ya sabría lo que haría.

En cuanto había regresado del prado ya era de mañana y se había puesto en contacto con J. Jenks Jr., era el hijo del que una vez le había arreglado todos los papeles para Nessie y Jacob cuando pensó que todo estaba perdido, en fin, ella necesitaba papeles para salir del país, y él era el único falsificante de confianza.

Ya se habían puesto de acuerdo y a mas tardar esa misma noche le tendría ya todos sus papeles arreglados a nombre de Isabella Marie Swan, volvería a usar su nombre de soltera, no quería llevar más el apellido Cullen, quería librarse de una vez de todo lo que tuviera que ver con él.

La noche por fin llego y sonó el timbre de la casa, Bella corrió a abrir, realmente le urgía abandonar esa casa.

–Buenas noches Sr. Jenks– le dijo mientras lo invitaba a pasar con una sonrisa amable.

–Buenas noches Sra. Cullen– le contesto el de igual manera.

El solo escuchar ese nombre le borro la sonrisa a Bella de los labios y con voz monocorde le dijo…

–Sr. Jenks le agradecería si de ahora en adelante solo me dice Bella Swan, he dejado de ser una Cullen y no me gusta que me recuerden eso, por favor–

–Lo siento de verdad Srta. Swan– le dijo muy apenado.

–No se preocupe, y bueno dígame, me pudo conseguir todos los papeles que necesito para irme de aquí lo antes posible?–

–Por supuesto, nunca le he quedado mal– dijo mientras sacaba un folder de su portafolios –mire aquí tiene su pasaporte, su acta de nacimiento, identificaciones oficiales, la cuenta de banco ya esta arreglada a su nombre de soltera y puede disponer de su dinero en cuanto usted lo desee, y por ultimo su pase de avión hacia Londres para hoy a las 11 de la noche, todo ya está arreglado para su viaje, aquí tiene también las llaves del apartamento que le alquile en Londres a su nombre el enganche ya fue pagado con dinero de su cuenta y también se dieron las rentas de los próximos dos años tal cual me indico, se encuentra exactamente frente al rio Támesis, tendrá una maravillosa vista Srta. Swan, y ya está amueblado y listo para que lo ocupe– le dijo orgulloso de sí mismo, todos en esa familia tenían un secreto, pero no importaba siempre pagaban muy bien a todos sus servicios, el se había encargado de todos su arreglos desde la muerte de su padre, el viejo J. Jenks.

–Muchas gracias Sr. Jenks tan eficiente como siempre– le dijo mientras buscaba algo en su bolso –aquí tiene los honorarios por su magnífico trabajo–

–Muchas gracias Srta. Swan– le dijo mientras veía la exorbitante suma escrita en el cheque, definitivamente no dejaría de trabajar para ellos, no importaba lo que fueran.

El Sr. J. Jenks se fue dejándole a Bella todos los papeles que la llevarían a su nuevo futuro, rápidamente los tomo y reviso la hora, eran las 8 de la noche, su vuelo saldría a las 11, tendría que estar en el aeropuerto a mas tardar a las 9 para documentarse, le quedaba una hora para terminar de arreglar sus cosas y decir definitivamente adiós a su vida pasada.

Bella llego con muy buen tiempo al aeropuerto de Seattle, se documentó y abordó el avión, le toco la ventana gracias al cielo, al menos podría distraerse, no tenía ganas de atormentarse con mas recuerdos, pero lamentablemente eso no fue posible, durante todo el trayecto hacia Londres su cabeza la atormento con todos los momentos más maravillosos que había pasado al lado de Edward.

Su compañero de asiento se dio cuenta de su desesperación y decidió distraerla y ver si podía ayudarla.

–Disculpe señorita se siente bien? – le pregunto cuidadosamente.

–Perdón? – le contesto ella distraída.

–Qué si se encuentra bien? La noto muy desesperada–

–Ah, si no se preocupe me encuentro muy bien – desvió la mirada, sabía que no era una buena mentirosa, aunque fuera con un extraño.

–Vamos no me mienta, se le nota en su mirada que no se encuentra nada bien, y si eso fuera cierto no intentaría evadir mi mirada– le contesto él con una sonrisa.

–Tiene razón, no estoy bien, pero sabe algo?, no debería hablar con extraños– dijo Bella al momento en que se volteaba, estaba buscando cualquier pretexto para no seguir hablando con ese tipo, no quería seguir siendo como un libro abierto, le molestaba que la gente se diera cuenta tan fácilmente de sus sentimientos.

–Lo siento, usted tiene razón, disculpe mi falta de cortesía, permítame presentarme mi nombre es Alex Pettyfer– le dijo al momento en que ella se volteaba.

Al verlo prácticamente se quedo sin aliento, hasta el momento no lo había observado bien, era extremadamente guapísimo, tenía una piel muy pálida, tan pálida como la de ella, era rubio con el cabello un poco largo y rizado, tenía unos ojos simplemente hermosos con una tonalidad verde aceituna, y su mirada era muy tierna, podías ver su alma desde sus ojos, pero lo que simplemente la mato fue su sonrisa que mostraba sus perfectos dientes completamente blancos, su sonrisa era perfecta y tan tierna, y su voz era tan hermosa, como un canto de sirenas.

Fue tal el impacto que no pudo contestarle el saludo, solamente se quedo viéndolo embobada por tanta belleza. **(Foto en mi perfil)**

Un carraspeo la saco de sus cavilaciones.

–Y bien, tu eres?... – le pregunto Alex con una sonrisa picara.

–Ah…?–

–Si cuál es tu nombre pequeña? –

– Oh lo siento, yo soy Isabella Cull... Swan, si Isabella Marie Swan– se autocorrigió.

–Mucho gusto Isabella– dijo él mientras le besaba el dorso de la mano.

–Bella, solo Bella– dijo ella.

–Está bien Bella, encantado de conocerte– le contesto él con una sonrisa.

–El gusto es mío Alex– contesto con algo de melancolía, que diferente había sido su primer encuentro con Edward, aunque también había sido su compañero, solo que este era de asiento y no de laboratorio, sin querer esbozo una sonrisa sarcástica.

–Se puede saber que es tan gracioso Bella? – pregunto el queriendo bromear para quitar la melancolía de sus hermosos ojos dorados.

Alex se encontraba observándola, era simplemente hermosa, tenía una belleza sutil pero cautivadora, con ese hermoso cabello chocolate, esa piel tan pálida como la suya, esos hermosos ojos dorados que aunque contenían mucho sufrimiento y dolor eran hermosos.

–Nada, nada– le contesto ella manteniendo su sonrisa, por qué se seguía acordando de él? Se pregunto tristemente, Alex no tenía nada que ver con Edward y aun así se seguía acordando de él, era patético.

–Bueno Bella, si no me dices pensare que te estás burlando de mi, y eso de verdad me dolería mucho–

–No¡ cómo crees que yo me burlaría de ti, por supuesto que no, es solo que me acorde de algo, pero no me gustaría hablar de eso–

–Está bien, no hablemos de cosas tristes, mejor platícame por qué viajas a Londres? –

–La verdad vengo en busca de una nueva vida, y Londres me pareció el mejor lugar para eso–

–Mmm me parece perfecto, Londres es muy hermoso–

–La verdad no lo conozco, es la primera vez que lo visito–

–Bueno entonces yo seré tu guía personal en tu nuevo hogar, mira por la ventana–

Ya estaban volando sobre Londres y se acercaban al aeropuerto a la pista de aterrizaje, la vista desde ahí arriba era simplemente hermosa, ya estaba amaneciendo y aunque se veía que el día seria nublado perfecto para Bella todo seguía siendo muy hermoso.

–Bienvenida a Londres– le susurro al oído, haciéndola estremecerse por su cercanía.

El avión aterrizo correctamente y se dispusieron a descender de él, ella paso por su equipaje y paso migración, no tuvo ningún problema con sus papeles, además de que los humanos la atendían rápidamente y no revisaban muy bien sus documentos ya que los ponía nerviosos, pero parecía que Alex no le tenía miedo ya que estuvo todo el tiempo pegado a ella, y la verdad estaba empezando a fastidiarla, se acordaba de cuando Mike la seguía a todas partes en el instituto.

–Bueno Alex aquí es en donde me despido, muchas gracias por todo, cuidate mucho, adiós–

Y sin darle tiempo de nada se fue dejándolo con la incertidumbre de si volvería a verla, pero la verdad era que ella no quería tener contacto con nadie, no quería que nadie la viera sufrir por ese amor que la destrozó.

–Te encontrare algún día Bella y cuando tengas suficiente confianza en mi te revelare mi secreto, y así te ayudare a deshacerte de todo ese dolor que te pesa en el alma, algún día Bella–

Bella por lo tanto abordaba un taxi afuera del aeropuerto.

–Hacia donde señorita? – le pregunto amablemente el chofer.

–Vamos al Apartamento River II-2 que se encuentra en la esquina de las avenidas Albert Embakment y Black Prince RD frente al Támesis por favor–

–Enseguida–

Y así fue observando todo el camino, acordándose de todas las promesas que le había hecho Edward, él le había prometido llevarla a conocer esa hermosa ciudad, promesas que habían quedado en el pasado, promesas el viento se había llevado.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya habían llegado, el chofer la ayudo a bajar su equipaje, ella sola hubiera podido pero tenía que disimular, ya se sentía muy mal trayendo puestos esos lentes de sol en un día nublado, pero no le gustaba que la gente la viera raro por el color de sus ojos, ya era bastante difícil estar junto a ellos con el ardor de su garganta torturándola como para aparte soportar ser vista como un bicho raro.

Estaba en el porche de su apartamento buscando las llaves en su bolso, estaba nerviosa, pero quería conocer la casa que sería su hogar de ahora en adelante, quería sentirse segura entre las cuatro paredes de su primera casa comprada con su propio dinero, por primera vez en su vida se sintió autosuficiente y podría decir orgullosamente que ella se la había comprado y que era únicamente suya.

Por fin encontró las llaves y con un suspiro las introdujo en la cerradura, cerrando los ojos se dispuso a abrirla, y muy lentamente como si de adentro le fuera a salir un monstruo empujo poco a poco la puerta dio un paso hacia dentro y lentamente abrió los ojos, cuando pudo ver completamente su casa se quedo perpleja, era simplemente hermosa.

Justo al entrar al apartamento se encontró en una amplia y agradable sala (salón/comedor), en esta se encontraba una elegante mesa de comedor con sillas para seis huéspedes, lástima que no la utilizaría, era demasiado hermosa.

La zona del salón era un amplio espacio con un cómodo sofá, iluminado por la luz que entraba por las grandes ventanas que se extendían desde abajo hacia arriba y que tenían vistas muy hermosas hacia el río Támesis tan lleno de vida, y a la casa del Parlamento.

Presentía que en este luminoso espacio, le sería fácil descansar los sentidos tras un largo día de visitas turísticas por toda la ciudad, solo esperaba poder tener el ánimo para realizarlas, y todo esto gracias a las vistas únicas que aquellas ventanas le proporcionaban y una sensación de paz que sólo el río con su movimiento lento podía proporcionarle.

Además, la cocina era funcional y estaba equipada con todos los electrodomésticos modernos necesarios para preparar cualquier plato, claro esto para cualquier persona normal que decidiera cocinar, lástima que al igual que la mesa esta parte del apartamento sería completamente inútil para ella, sería un total desperdicio, pero en fin no podía pedir un departamento sin comedor ni cocina, se vería bastante sospechoso.

El apartamento contaba con dos recamaras, ambos dormitorios del apartamento River II-2 tenían vista al río, proporcionándole esa tranquilidad que tanto anhelaba y un refugio pacífico en el centro de esta dinámica ciudad siempre en rápido movimiento. El dormitorio principal contaba con una cama doble de tamaño Queen, un amplio armario para guardar todas sus pertenencias, sería perfecto para toda su ropa que era bastante gracias a la aportación de una pequeña duende llamada Alice, también contaba con un moderno baño en-suite con unidad de ducha. El segundo dormitorio también disponía de una cama doble y también de un cómodo sofá cama, ahora que lo pensaba bien el apartamento era demasiado grande para ella sola.

El precioso baño contaba con bañera, ducha y secador de pelo. Dentro del apartamento ya contaba con ropa de cama y toallas, pero la verdad no eran de su gusto, usaría todas las cosas que había comprado con ayuda de Alice.

Fuera de eso el apartamento era espectacular, no se comparaba con las casas de los Cullen, pero era suyo y eso lo hacía maravilloso, además de que tenía todo lo que ella necesitaba, era hermoso, en pocas palabras, el apartamento River II-2 era un lugar único con vistas únicas, lleno de carácter y en una ubicación perfecta para ser la casa londinense ideal desde la que podría explorar a pie todas las mejores zonas de esa gran ciudad. **(Foto en mi perfil)**

Todo ese día se dedico a desempacar, era lo bueno de ser vampiro, no se cansaba, cuando por fin término no sabía que mas hacer, se fue a sentar en su cómodo sofá para ver el hermoso crepúsculo en el Támesis, era genial la vista que tenía, simplemente perfecta.

Estaba observando el anochecer cuando se acordó de su hija, la extrañaba tanto y a Allie, se lo pensó mucho, pero al final decidió que ya era hora de dar señales de vida, así que tomo su celular y marco un número ya muy conocido.

En la casa de los Cullen las cosas no mejoraban, pero al menos ya no había tanta tensión, solo había pasado un día desde que Bella se había ido y Edward trataba de no enfrentarse a sus hermanos, y el junto con Melanie evitaban a toda costa estar en la casa, ese día habían aprovechado para salir de caza y todavía no regresaban.

El celular de Alice comenzó a sonar, ella sabía perfectamente quien era así que no le sorprendió, ya lo había visto, pero claro eso no le impidió que se entusiasmara y contesto locamente.

–Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡ hermana porque demonios tardaste tanto en llamarme?–

–Hola, Bella como estas?, yo estoy bien Alice gracias por preguntar, y tu como estas? – le contesto Bella conteniendo la risa, su hermana nunca cambiaria.

–Está bien Bella lo siento, hola como has estado hermana?? – dijo mientras rodaba los ojos.

–Yo muy bien Alice y tú? –

–Yo muy triste porque la ingrata de mi hermana no se tomo ni un miserable minuto para llamarme y decirme que se mudaría–

–Alice por favor apenas hace unas horas que me fui, no seas exagerada, y como ya sé que tú lo sabes todo y que no necesito decirte en donde me encuentro, te quería pedir que no le dijeras a nadie en donde estoy, por favor –

–No te preocupes Bells, yo hare lo que tú quieras, me imagino que para ti es muy difícil hacer todo esto –

–No sabes cuánto Allie, pero es lo mejor, y cuéntame cómo están las cosas por allá? –

–De verdad quieres saber todo Bells? –

–Solo lo de ustedes Allie, no quiero saber nada de él, no si de verdad pretendo olvidarlo –

–Está bien Bella, no te lo mencionaré, pero solo te digo que las cosas no están muy bien, a pesar que solo ha pasado un día la situación está muy tensa, yo creo que tal vez todo se arreglara con el tiempo–

–Si Allie tal vez, démosle tiempo al tiempo, pero dime como esta Nessie, ella es la que más me importa en este momento–

–Hay Bells, Nessie mi querida Nessie, no está muy bien, y menos cuando él decidió quedarse, le dijo que se olvidara que tenía una hija, todos le voltearon la espalda Bells, la única que le rogo que no se fuera fue Esme y todos lo aceptaron solo por ella, pero nadie le habla–

–De verdad lo siento Allie, yo no quería que todo esto pasara –

–No te preocupes Bells, nada de esto fue tu culpa, no cargues con remordimientos ajenos ya que tú eres la más lastimada en toda esta situación –

–Está bien Allie, pero dejemos de hablar de eso, mejor pásame a Nessie, quiero saludarla–

–Ok Bells, te la comunico– le dijo mientras se dirigía a velocidad vampírica hacia la habitación de Nessie.

–Mamá como estas? – pregunto Nessie completamente entusiasmada por saber de su madre.

–Muy bien mi cielo, y tu como te encuentras? –

–Yo estoy perfectamente Ma, pero dime en donde estas? –

–Te digo en donde me encuentro pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie, solo tú y Alice lo sabrán, me lo prometes? –

–Por supuesto que si Ma, no quiero que te sigan lastimando, puedes confiar completamente en mí –

–Ok mi amor, yo en este preciso momento me encuentro en Londres, estoy alojada en un departamento que está justo enfrente del río Támesis –

–Que bien por ti mamá, debe ser hermoso, escogiste el lugar perfecto para refugiarte de todo esto, no te preocupes por nada Ma, todo saldrá bien ya lo veras –

–Si mi amor, yo lo sé, solo denme tiempo yo les prometí que regresaría y lo voy a cumplir, ahora corazón me tengo que ir –

–Yo lo sé mamá, cuídate mucho, te quiero, y comunícate pronto ok? –

–si mi amor, salúdame a todos, yo los llamare luego, cuando tenga ánimos de saludar a todos yo les marcare de nuevo, chao mi cielo, pásame a Allie para despedirme ok? –

–Ok Ma, te la comunico– y Nessie bajo a la sala donde se encontraba Alice.

–Bells soy yo, así que ya tan rápido te vas a despedir de mi? –

–Si Allie ya me tengo que ir, cuídate mucho…– fue interrumpida cuando escucho una familiar voz del otro lado de la línea.

–Alice es Bella?, quiero hablar con ella–

Bella lo escucho y se quedo perpleja, tenía que convencer a Alice de que no se lo pasara, ya lo había dejado libre no sabía ahora que más quería de ella.

–Alice por favor no quiero hablar con él– le dijo con los nervios a flor de piel.

–No te preocupes Bells te prometo que no sabrás nada de él y el tampoco sabrá nada de ti, cuídate te quiero mucho–

Y así ambas cortaron la comunicación, Edward se enojo y le reclamo a Alice que no lo haya comunicado con Bella.

–Alice por qué demonios no me dejaste hablar con ella? –

–Porque da la casualidad de que ella no quería hablar contigo Edward, ella no quiere saber nada de ti, además que es lo que pretendes eh? Lastimarla más de lo que ya lo hiciste? –

–Yo solo quiero saber si está bien–

–No te preocupes por eso Edward, ella está perfectamente no te preocupes ahora por ella si no te preocupaste cuando debiste hacerlo–

–Alice tu sabes en donde está ya que estas bloqueándome tus pensamientos, si sabes tienes que decírmelo–

–No Edward no te voy a decir nada, para que la quieres?, solo la haces sufrir, ahora te dejo porque ahí viene tu mujercita, con permiso–

Y Alice se fue dejando a Edward desesperado por saber si Bella se encontraba realmente bien, no podía con el cargo de conciencia que llevaba sobre sus hombros, Melanie escucho la desesperación de Edward por saber sobre Bella y se enojo mucho, no podía permitirle a Edward seguir pensando en su ex mujer cuando la había escogido a ella.

–Edward por qué tanta desesperación por saber de Isabella? – le pregunto con rabia contenida.

–Mell es solo que quiero saber si ella se encuentra bien–

–A ti eso no te debe de importar, o es que la sigues queriendo mas a ella que a mí? Dime si es eso para largarme de aquí, si soporto las humillaciones que me hacen tus hermanos solo es por ti, pero si tú la sigues queriendo dímelo para irme de una buena vez– le dijo ella con todos sus planes calculados, ella sabía perfectamente bien que él no soportaría que lo abandonara.

–No Mell por favor no digas eso yo te amo– le contesto él mientras se acercaba hacia ella.

–No te creo–

–Como quieres que te lo demuestre? –

–Así– le dijo ella mientras se le abalanzaba hambrientamente a los labios.

Al principio lo tomo por sorpresa pero sus labios eran adictivos y se lo regreso con más fuerza, rápidamente el beso fue subiendo de intensidad y él sabía que no resistiría mucho más, pero se encontraban en plena sala, como pudo hizo que ella enredara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, la tomo por el trasero y a velocidad vampírica se dirigió a su habitación.

Ahí se ambos se dejaron llevar por la pasión, por el amor que supuestamente se tenían, y se entregaron completamente por primera vez.

Por lo mientras en Londres ya era de noche, Bella se sentía devastada al haber escuchado nuevamente esa voz, no quería quedarse mucho tiempo encerrada así que salió a dar una vuelta, decidió dar un paseo alrededor del río, eso sería muy reconfortante.

En cuanto dio unos pasos por el muelle del río se sintió observada, era una sensación rara, pero pensó que ya estaba loca y no le dio mucha importancia.

Y así paseo durante toda la noche, observando el cielo en una noche obscura y sin la presencia de la luna, que ironía así se sentía ella, como si su vida fuera una especie de noche con luna nueva que era la ausencia de esta, ya que para ella Edward siempre fue su luna y ahora el ya no estaba, que patética se sentía, no podía pensar en nada mas que no fuera él.

Y así pasaron las semanas hasta convertirse en meses, a Alice le preocupaba el que Bella no se hubiera vuelto a comunicar con ella desde aquella vez y no podía verla ya que Nessie y Jacob limitaban mucho su don, varias veces pensó en comunicarse con ella, pero se arrepentía, quería darle a Bella todo el tiempo necesario para sanar sus heridas, ella se comunicaría con ellos cuando quisiera y se sintiera mejor.

Pero Bella estaba muy lejos de sentirse mejor, al contrario, no se había alimentado muy bien durante todo ese tiempo y por lo tanto no salía de su apartamento, por el miedo de cometer una locura y atacar a alguien inocente; ella prácticamente se estaba dejando morir de sed, no quería salir de ese lugar, no quería seguir sola pero no podía volver, no se sentía con el suficiente valor de hacerlo.

Ese noche ya no podía más, su dolor era demasiado pero en eso vinieron a su mente las imágenes de toda su familia, en sus caras vio la tristeza porque los había dejado, y no pudo soportar el dolor que aquella imagen le causo, así que con mucho trabajo se levanto de su cama, se tambaleo un poco al hacerlo ya que estaba muy débil y llevaba mucho tiempo acostada, pero tenía que salir a alimentarse.

Iría a cazar a El National Forest que era un bosque que se encontraba al noroeste de Leicestershire el que por suerte se encontraba habitado por numerosas especies de animales salvajes, aprovecharía que ya era de madrugada para ir.

Al igual que la última vez que había salido se sintió observada pero no le dio mucha importancia, lo único que quería era alimentarse, se sentía muy mal y pensaba que en cualquier momento podría caer, así que sin más se dirigió a toda la velocidad que su debilidad le permitía hacia el bosque.

Por fin llego, y se dedico a buscar a sus presas, pero la carrera la había debilitado mucho más, de repente sintió que sus rodillas no le respondían y cayó al suelo.

Sin ser completamente consciente de ella misma sintió que unos fuertes brazos la levantaban y la acunaban tiernamente contra un fuerte y cálido pecho, y que unos labios fríos pero cálidos a la vez depositaban un tierno beso en su frente, y antes de caer completamente en la inconsciencia alcanzo a escuchar _"yo cuidare de ti mi pequeña y querida Bella"_, y después todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**HOLA, QUE LES PARECIO ESTE CAP?, **

**LES QUIERO COMENTAR QUE CAMBIARE EL DIA DE PUBLICACION, AHORA SUBIRE LOS DOMINGOS,**

**BUENO ESPERO QUE ME DIGAN QUE LES PARECIO ALEX, A MI LA VERDAD ME ENCANTO.**

**Y YA SABEN QUIEN ES EL QUE RESCATA A BELLA AL FINAL? **

**BUENO ME DESPIDO, BESOS.**

**GracyCullen996...**


	10. SONRIO Y DE NUEVO SOY FELIZ

******Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de Stephanie Meyer a la cual le agradecemos todas su magnifica creación de Edward Cullen, lo que si me pertenece es la historia que mi loca cabeza comenzó a crear........**

* * *

**CAPITULO 9**

**SONRIO Y DE NUEVO SOY FELIZ**

Cuando Bella abrió los ojos se encontraba en su apartamento, se sentó de golpe en la cama, se sentía desubicada, confundida, no se acordaba de lo que había sucedido.

–Tranquila Bella, estas a salvo– le dijo una misteriosa voz que creía recordar de alguna parte pero no se acordaba en donde.

–Quien eres tú, y que haces en mi casa? – pregunto recelosa

–Mmm, veo que no me recuerdas querida Bella, que tristeza, tan pronto me olvidaste?, aunque lo comprendo, la última y única vez que estuvimos juntos prácticamente saliste corriendo lejos de mi– le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en la comisura de su boca.

–No puede ser, eres tu Alex?– contesto ella con algo de incredulidad.

–Así es soy yo pequeña–

–Bueno pero dime qué haces aquí?–

–Estoy aquí porque te encontré tirada a la mitad de El National Forest, perdiste el conocimiento debido a que no te has alimentado en semanas, te encontré y te traje a tu casa– le contesto con un dejo de preocupación en su cara.

–Toma bebe esto, todavía estas algo débil, necesitas recuperar todas tus fuerzas– le dijo mientras le extendía un vaso de plástico oscuro que impedía ver su contenido con tapa y popote para que bebiera.

Bella miro el vaso con una mueca de desagrado, sabía que fuera lo que le diera Alex no le gustaría, además de que no le serviría de nada, ella necesitaba sangre.

–No gracias Alex, yo estoy bien y no puedo comer ni beber cualquier cosa, mi dieta es muy estricta–

–Jajaja ya lo sé Bella, esto te ayudara muchísimo, anda bebe–

Pero Bella no quería beber, nunca había vuelto a probar la comida humana desde que se había transformado y no quería hacerlo ahora.

Alex se dio cuenta de su reticencia a tomar el contenido del vaso, y al tiempo en que rodaba los ojos le dijo…

–Vamos Bella bebe con toda confianza, esto te ayudara, es sangre– y nuevamente le extendió el vaso colocándolo entre sus manos.

Bella se quedo en shock, como era posible que Alex supiera? no podía ser, y mientras seguía pensando aquello, se le quedo viendo al vaso con ese especial contenido, le recordaba mucho a los que le daban cuando estaba embarazada de Nessie, prefería mil veces aquel dolor, que el que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

–Bella sé que es muy poca para la sed que debes de tener, bébela eso te hará sentir mejor, y cuando eso pase yo te llevare a cazar, yo se que tu eres vegetariana, no te preocupes la sangre es de animal– le dijo mientras intentaba acercarle el vaso a los labios.

Bella estuvo a punto de tomarla, pero no podía permitir que los Vulturis mataran a Alex como lo habían intentado hacer con ella por saber más de la cuenta sobre ellos, no, eso no lo permitiría, tenía que negarlo todo e irse nuevamente de ahí.

–Alex esto es repugnante, no sé de lo que me hablas, por qué quieres que beba sangre es asqueroso– le dijo mientras intentaba hacer muecas, aunque no salían muy fingidas, ahora que tenía el vaso más cerca podía oler claramente el contenido de este, y la quemazón de su garganta la estaba matando.

–Vamos Bella, conmigo no tienes porque fingir, yo sé lo que eres–

–Y que crees que soy? –

Alex no contestaba, no quería alterarla antes de que se alimentara, podría perder el conocimiento nuevamente.

Bella se desespero y lo presiono nuevamente.

–Dilo¡¡¡, en voz alta, dilo¡¡¡–

–Un vampiro–

Bella se volvió a quedar paralizada, esto era demasiado para ella, no podría mentirle, nunca había sido muy buena mentirosa y menos ahora que no se sentía con las fuerzas ni el ánimo necesarios para actuar, así que decidió que ya no intentaría negar la verdad.

–Y te asusta?– pregunto de pronto. No sabía porque tenía una sensación de deja vu.

–No– contesto el tranquilamente.

–Entonces hazme la pregunta más importante, de que nos alimentamos?–

–Hay por favor Bella, si no supiera de que te alimentas no te estaría ofreciendo esto que tengo en mis manos y que tu insistes en rechazar– le dijo mientras que con una pequeña sonrisa agitaba lentamente el vaso frente a ella, tentándola suavemente para que se alimentara.

–Pero de verdad no tienes miedo? –

–Por supuesto que no Bella, no puedo tenerlo porque yo soy como tu–

–Como yo?, no es cierto, puedo escuchar claramente tu corazón, y percibo muy fuertemente el olor de la sangre que corre por tus venas, además tus ojos son verdes–

–Bueno Bella lo que pasa es que yo soy un hibrido, soy mitad humano y mitad vampiro–

Esa declaración movió algo muy doloroso en el corazón de Bella, su hija, hace tanto que no hablaba con ella, como la extrañaba.

–Así es Bella, soy de la misma especie que tu hija–

Bella alzo de golpe la cabeza y lo vio con la confusión reflejada en sus orbes que ahora eran de un color negro como la noche, como era posible que el supiera de la existencia de Nessie?

–Co… como… sabes de… de mi hija?– le pregunto con algo de temor, no sabía qué era lo que ese hombre quería y no le gustaba que supiera lo de Nessie.

–Bella yo sé todo de ti, se que perteneces a la familia Cullen, ellos viven ahora en Alaska, estuviste casada con Edward Cullen y tienen una hija llamada Renesmee Carlie Cullen, pero él te dejo por otra vampira por eso te fuiste de ahí, tu hija está casada con un licántropo, etc., etc. –

Esa información asusto aun mas a Bella, y si él quería hacerle daño a su familia?, no podía permitirlo.

–Por qué sabes todo eso, quien te lo dijo, que es lo que realmente quieres?, y como supiste donde encontrarme y en donde vivía? dímelo– termino gritándole abrumada por los nervios y el miedo, ella no sabía cómo había logrado encontrarla, nadie sabía en donde se encontraba solo Alice, su hija y el Sr. Jenks, pero ellos no lo conocían no era posible que ellos le hubieran dicho algo.

–Vamos Bella primero bebe y después te explico todo, estas muy alterada–

No tuvo otra opción que alimentarse, estaba muy sedienta el olor dulzón de la sangre del vaso la estaba matando del dolor, aunque era más apetecible el olor de aquel sujeto, pero no podía hacer eso, tenía que evitar cometer una estupidez de la que se podría avergonzar toda su existencia, si hacia aquello no podría volver a ver a los ojos a Carlisle.

Y así se dedico a beber el contenido rojo de aquel vaso, pero Alex tenía razón, era muy poco, necesitaba más, todavía se sentía débil, intento pararse de la cama pero se tambaleo y callo sentada nuevamente, Alex corrió para ayudarla.

–Con cuidado Bella, todavía estas muy débil, me quieres explicar hace cuanto exactamente que no te alimentas? –

–Más de un mes– le contesto ella con los ojos cerrados y la voz muy débil.

–Estás loca Bella, acaso quieres morir? –

–Eso era lo que pretendía, quería acabar con mi existencia vacía lentamente, no iba a recurrir cobardemente a los Vulturis, no porque se lo prometí a mi hija, así que tenía que hacerlo de otro modo, y deje de alimentarme–

–Por favor Bella, dejarte morir sería muy cobarde, si estás diciendo que se lo prometiste a tu hija, acaso no piensas en ella?, en todos lo que te quieren?–

–Precisamente fue por ellos por los que esta noche decidí salir a cazar, pero no pude, estaba demasiado débil, estoy muy débil–

–Está bien Bella, lo importante fue que recapacitaste, de todas maneras si no salías a cazar yo vendría por ti y te llevaría aunque fuera a la fuerza, pero está bien, vamos tienes que alimentarte bien ya que no creo que te mueras pero si puedes cometer una tontería y atacar a alguien, vamos– le dijo mientras le extendía su mano para ayudarla.

Bella extendió su mano, pero recordó que él no le había dicho como es que sabía tanto de ella y retiro su mano para preguntárselo de nuevo.

–Espera, aun no me has dicho porque motivo sabes tanto de mi, quiero que me lo digas– le dijo cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el seño.

–Ah no señorita eso si que no, primero te vas a alimentar correctamente, yo te prometí que te llevaría a cazar cuando te bebieras el contenido del vaso, y voy a cumplir mi promesa– y le extendió nuevamente la mano, pero ella solamente volteo la cabeza ignorándolo.

–Muy bien con que eres terca eh, pero que crees? Que yo lo soy más– y con una gran sonrisa la alzo en brazos de la cama.

–Óyeme que crees que estás haciendo?– le dijo ella mientras intentaba que la soltara.

–Tú qué crees? Llevarte a cazar–

Bella iba a protestar pero no le dio tiempo, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban saliendo del apartamento a toda velocidad.

Bella se aferro fuertemente a su pecho, tenía mucho tiempo que no necesitaba de alguien para que la llevara en brazos corriendo a tal velocidad y se sentía muy extraña, sin querer se acordó nuevamente de Edward, eso le dolió ya que recordó que no era él el que la llevaba en brazos, emitió un sollozo y se aferro aun mas fuerte al fornido pecho de aquel hombre que sin conocerla bien se preocupaba tanto por ella, Bella se pregunto por qué sería.

Alex se dio cuenta de su sufrimiento y quiso preguntarle el por qué de esa situación, pero no quería incomodarla, el sabia lo de Edward y si era por el que ella sufría tanto y se quiso dejar morir, el mismo lo mataría sin importarle nada, solo Bella, de ahora en adelante solo le importaría Bella, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla fuertemente y frotar círculos en su espalda para tranquilizarla, y hacerle saber que no estaba sola.

–Bien ya llegamos– dijo mientras la depositaba suavemente en el piso, pero ella se tambaleo levemente, no sabía si era debilidad o el vértigo que aun sentía en su estomago por la carrera.

Alex rápidamente la sujeto por la cintura y la pego fuertemente a su cuerpo.

–Veo que todavía estas débil Bella, espera aquí sentada yo traeré a tu presa– le dijo mientras la ayudaba a que se sentara.

–Espera en donde estamos?–

–En el lugar en donde te desmayaste, que ya no te acuerdas del sitio? –

–La verdad no, cuando vine hace un rato estaba muy débil, no sabía ni donde me encontraba–

–Está bien, espera que ya te traigo el servicio a la habitación– le bromeo él.

Y sin querer Bella por fin sonrió, una pequeña sonrisa, pero al fin y al cabo una sonrisa, por fin en mucho tiempo había sonreído en verdad, no era una sonrisa fingida ni de compromiso, sonrió porque le nació y ella misma se sorprendió por el hecho.

Alex se dio la media vuelta contento de que por primera vez la había visto sonreír, y lo más importante es que él lo había propiciado, ese hecho lo hacía sentirse increíble.

Alex comenzó su ardua búsqueda de animales, pero raramente el bosque se encontraba desierto, no encontraba un buen animal salvaje que ofrecerle a Bella, lo único que había visto desde que la dejo habían sido puros ciervos rojos, así que no tuvo otra opción más que llevarle uno de esos, no sabía si le gustaría pero tenía que alimentarse y rápido, cada vez estaba más débil.

Encontró el animal y lo golpeo para desmayarlo, lo cargo y corrió rápidamente hacia donde había dejado a Bella, cuando llego la encontró totalmente recostada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, corrió rápidamente hacia ella, deposito el animal en el suelo y la ayudo a incorporarse, la coloco sobre su regazo y la animo a abrir los ojos.

–Bella, pequeña abre los ojos, aquí está tu presa, ábrelos por favor–

Bella lentamente abrió sus ojos y lo observo, ella estaba recargada sobre su pecho y sentada sobre su regazo, esa posición debió de haberla incomodado, pero no fue así, al contrario sintió una sensación cálida recorrerle el cuerpo, y no supo cómo interpretarlo.

–Bien Bella, por fin abriste los ojos, estabas comenzando a asustarme, mira aquí está tu presa, aliméntate, lo necesitas– le dijo mientras le señalaba el animal.

Bella vio el ciervo e hizo un gesto de desagrado, los animales herbívoros no eran sus favoritos.

–Vamos Bella, sé que no sabe muy bien, pero fue el único que pude encontrar, vamos bebe–

–Está bien– le contesto.

Bella se inclino lentamente y enterró sus filosos dientes en la yugular del ciervo como si fuera un cuchillo en la mantequilla, Alex la sostenía por la cintura ya que todavía estaba débil.

Poco a poco y lentamente fue drenando completamente el cuerpo del animal, fue sintiendo como sus fuerzas regresaban a su cuerpo, cuando termino de beber la sangre del animal alzo su cabeza, ya se sentía bien pero las manos de Alex aun seguían en su cintura, volteo a verlo y se quedaron viéndose a los ojos.

Alex vio que por la comisura de los labios de Bella escurría una gota de sangre que llegaba hasta su mentón dejando un pequeño hilo de sangre, acerco lentamente su rostro hacia el de ella y con la punta de la lengua recogió la sangre que manchaba su rostro empezando por el mentón y termino depositando un tierno beso en la comisura de sus labios, cuanto deseaba probar esos labios, pero no quería presionar a Bella, no quería que se alejara de él.

Bella se había quedado muy quieta, ese toque la había maravillado, sabía que tenía que sentirse incomoda, pero eso no le sucedía con Alex, el era muy tierno con ella, y eso le gustaba.

De repente los dos se quedaron en un incomodo silencio, el no quería decir alguna palabra sobre lo que acababa de hacer para no molestarla, y Bella no sabía que decirle, y en ese momento se acordó de lo que él no le había dicho.

–Bueno y ahora ya me puedes contar por qué sabes tanto de mí Alex?– le dijo mientras se soltaba de su agarre y se levantaba de su regazo.

–Bella la verdad es que cuando te conocí en el avión me obsesioné contigo, y cuando te fuiste así del aeropuerto te seguí y así supe en donde vivías, y ese día que te instalaste en tu apartamento y cuando saliste a pasear en la noche yo te estaba observando, la verdad me la he pasado todos estos días vigilándote…– pero Bella lo interrumpió en ese momento.

–Así que tú eras quien me estaba viendo esa noche, cuando salí me sentí rara, como si alguien me observara y eras tú, me has estado vigilando, como te atreviste– le dijo mientras gesticulaba con las manos y camina de un lado para otro.

Él se levanto y le tomo las manos para calmarla.

–Shhh, Bella cálmate, déjame terminar de explicarte todo–

–Está bien, continua– le contesto ella mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

Alex imito su gesto y se sentó en el suelo junto a ella, sus muslos se rozaban y eso ponía nerviosa a Bella, no sabía lo que le sucedía cuando estaba con ese hombre.

–Bueno yo estaba buscando el momento para abordarte y platicar contigo, no se cualquier pretexto, la verdad me tenias obsesionado y contrate a un investigador para que buscara toda tu información, obviamente es una persona de toda mi confianza, yo supe desde el primer momento en que te vi que no eras humana, y por eso me llamaste la atención así que decidí investigarte, así fue como me entere de todo lo que te dije–

–Así simplemente?, como te atreviste a hacer eso? Tú no tienes ningún derecho, quien te has creído que eres?–

–Vamos Bella, yo tengo un interés muy especial en ti, y quiero conocerte a ti, conozco lo que ha sido tu vida, pero no conozco tu carácter, tu personalidad, por favor dame la oportunidad de estar contigo– le suplico prácticamente.

–Yo… no… no puedo Alex, perdóname– le dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia un árbol y se recargaba en el viendo hacia la nada.

El se levanto, camino hacia ella y la abrazo por la cintura mientras le hablaba al oído.

–Por favor Bella, tienes que darte otra oportunidad, yo sé lo que él te hizo, y yo nunca te haría eso, por favor Bella, yo sé que no me conoces pero por lo que más quieras confía en mí–

–Alex por favor no… no hagas esto…– pero no la dejo terminar, ya había estampado sus labios con los de ella.

El beso fue tierno, pero ella no respondía, no podía, aunque le gusto, no podía responderlo, ni siquiera lo conocía, no eso no estaba bien, y con toda la delicadeza y amabilidad que fue capaz lo retiro suavemente de ella.

–Alex, de verdad lo siento pero no puedo– le dijo mientras desviaba el rostro.

–Está bien Bella, yo te entiendo, pero no me pidas que me aleje de ti, porque eso no lo voy a hacer entendiste? –

–Está bien Alex podemos intentar ser amigos– le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

–Muy bien señorita, ahora vámonos para tu casa si? Ya no tarda en amanecer y te tienes que bañar, arreglar, estas muy demacrada, desde hace cuanto que no cambias tu ropa, creo que es la misma con la que ibas ese día en el avión–

–No lo sé, la verdad estos días han sido terribles y no he sido muy consciente de mi misma–

–Está bien vamos, como tu amigo que soy ahora yo me encargare de cuidarte entendiste?–

–Si Alex, como tu digas–

–Oye quieres competir?, una carrera de aquí hasta tu casa, el que llegue primero ocupara la habitación principal de tu apartamento–

–Espera un momento, yo vivo sola lo recuerdas? –

–Así es pequeña tu vivías sola, pero ahora yo me mudare contigo–

–Oye no puedes hacer eso–

–Claro que puedo, somos amigos no?, y los amigos le dan alojo a sus amigos desamparados no es cierto? –

–Sí, pero…–

–Entonces no se diga mas, estás de acuerdo con la apuesta? –

–Pero Alex yo ni siquiera duermo–

–Tú no pero yo sí, así que si no quieres que saque todas tus cosas de tu habitación será mejor que corras rápido–

–Está bien– contesto Bella refunfuñando.

–OK, preparados…– ambos ocuparon su posiciones.

–En sus marcas, listos…– Estaba diciendo Alex cuando…

– ¡FUERA! – gritó Bella arrancando antes de tiempo y tomando ventaja.

– ¡OYE ESO ES TRAMPA! –le grito Alex mientras se ponía a correr a toda velocidad.

Pero Bella ya había tomado una considerable ventaja, iba ganándole por mucho, ella era realmente rápida, y sinceramente no quería que Alex botara todas sus cosas de la habitación ya que le había costado mucho tiempo guardarlas todas, y la verdad no tendría en donde meterlas.

– ¡ERES MUY LENTO! – le grito mientras seguía corriendo a toda la velocidad que su fuerza le permitía.

– ¡TU PEQUEÑA TRAMPOSA, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!– Alex le grito lleno de felicidad al escucharla tan contenta.

– ¡YA QUISIERAS LENTO! JAJAJAJA– Wow ese día realmente estaba riendo más que en el último mes, era sorprendente, se dijo a sí misma, pero la verdad se sentía muy bien.

Alex la hubiera podido alcanzar muy fácilmente, pero quería dejarla ganar, realmente la veía contenta y quería hacerla más feliz, y por lo visto no le gustaba perder.

Por fin Bella logro llegar primero al apartamento y se recargo en la puerta para esperarlo, después de unos segundos lo diviso a lo lejos, se incorporo y cuando él estuvo frente a ella con una gran sonrisa le dijo…

–Eres muy lento, me decepcionas, jajaja– se burlo ella.

–A sí?, pues tu eres la pequeña mas tramposa que he conocido sabias? Arrancaste antes de tiempo, tramposa– le dijo mientras golpeaba con su dedo índice la punta de la nariz de Bella.

–Pues como sea, pero la verdad es que te gane y te tendrás que quedar en el cuarto de huéspedes, lo siento, jajajajaja–

–Está bien tramposa, esta vez te la voy a pasar eh–

Y ambos entraron al apartamento, Bella al encender la luz se dio cuenta del estado deplorable en el que se encontraba este, todos sus hermosos muebles estaban totalmente cubiertos de polvo, las cortinas también, y olía a viejo, abandonado, como si nadie hubiera estado en todo ese mes en aquel sitio, y eso la hizo sentir muy mal, nunca pensó estar en un lugar así, pero todo había sido su culpa por haberse decaído de esa manera.

–Bueno parece que voy a tener que arreglar este desastre– dijo ella afligida.

–No te preocupes… yo… te… ayudo– le dijo Alex mientras daba un gran bostezo, la verdad era que no había dormido y se sentía algo cansado.

–No Alex de verdad no te preocupes, tu eres mi huésped y no te dejare hacer nada entendiste?, además estas muy cansado, mira empezare por arreglar tu habitación, por lo mientras puedes utilizar la mía, ven te acompaño para que te acuestes y duermas un rato–

–Está bien Bells, pero no creas que es porque sea un flojo, pero la verdad es que si estoy algo cansado–

Bella lo llevo hasta la habitación, el se despojo de sus ropas y se metió entre las sabanas, Bella lo arropo tiernamente, Alex rápidamente se sumergió en un profundo sueño, Bella lo vio con ternura y deposito un tierno beso en su frente al tiempo en que le decía…

–Muchas gracias por todo Alex, descansa– y salió de la habitación.

Alex durmió toda la mañana en lo que Bella se dedicaba a hacer el aseo de todo el apartamento, y con su velocidad vampírica termino pronto, aprovecho que Alex todavía estaba dormido y que ya era de mañana para ir al supermercado ya que él debería de tener hambre y si era como Nessie podría comer comida humana, esperaba poder prepararle algo.

Después de pensar en que prepararle se decidió por algo fácil, ya después que tuviera un poco más de practica con la comida le haría cosas más elaboradas, ya que no se acordaba muy bien de cómo cocinar, y decidió hacerle unos ricos huevos revueltos.

En cuanto llego del súper se fijo en la hora, eran las doce de la tarde, así que decidió hacerle el desayuno a Alex, le preparo los deliciosos huevos, aunque con el solo olor de aquella comida provocara que arrugara la nariz, era bastante desagradable, ya con el desayuno listo un vaso de leche y otro de jugo, los puso en una bandeja y se los llevo a la habitación.

Antes de entrar toco en la puerta pero nadie le respondió, de seguro seguía durmiendo, así que se decidió a entrar.

Cuando entro en la habitación lo encontró profundamente dormido, tenía el rostro tan lleno de paz que deseo poder dormir nuevamente, realmente se veía muy tierno, se acerco a la ventana y abrió las cortinas para que entrara algo de luz aunque realmente siempre estaba nublado.

Se acerco lentamente a la cama, y lo removió un poco para tratar de despertarlo suavemente.

–Alex, Alex despierta dormilón–

Alex abrió lentamente los ojos, y la imagen que vio fue la mejor de toda su existencia, era tan hermosa que pensó que estaba frente a un ángel, pero era mejor que eso, se trataba de su hermosa Bella, así era como quería despertar todas las mañanas, con ella a su lado, solo esperaba que ella algún día lo aceptara.

–Buenas tardes, te traje el desayuno, espero que te guste– le dijo Bella con una gran sonrisa.

–Muchas gracias hermosa, pero se suponía que yo tendría que cuidar de ti, no tu de mi– le contesto mientras tomaba la bandeja con el desayuno.

–Es cierto pero ayer hiciste mucho por mí, y esto es lo menos que puedo hacer yo por ti–

–Mmm esto esta delicioso, eres muy buena cocinera– le contesto él mientras saboreaba otro bocado.

–Yo solía ser buena cocinera en mis tiempos humanos, pero la verdad no me acuerdo de casi nada, y esto fue lo único que te pude preparar, me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado–

Y así pasaron la tarde jugando, conociéndose, contándose sus vidas.

–Dime Alex y tus padres? –

–Mi madre murió cuando yo nací, ya te imaginaras porque, y al que me engendro nunca lo conocí, siempre he estado solo, así que tu eres la primera persona con la que vivo, se que suena raro pero nunca me ha gustado convivir mucho con la gente, pero cuando estoy contigo, no sé, todo es muy diferente–

–Qué triste, lo siento mucho, pero sabes me da mucho gusto que ahora te sientas bien, tu también tienes algo que me hace sentir muy bien, me gusta que estés conmigo–

–Entonces dame una oportunidad para entrar en tu corazón, quiero curar tus heridas Bella, tú mereces ser feliz, y yo quiero ser quien lo haga, por favor–

–Alex pero si no funciona tu saldrás lastimado y… y yo… yo no quiero eso–

–Déjame decidir eso a mi si?– le dijo mientras lentamente acercaba su rostro al de ella.

–Alex no… no…–

–Shhh, no digas nada– le silencio poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

Y con esas palabras Bella se quedo en silencio, se dejo llevar por la situación, cada segundo el rostro de Alex estaba más cerca, ella no pudo hacer nada más que cerrar los ojos, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, se sentía agitada, sentía que no soportaría mas aquella situación cuando unos cálidos labios se posaron sobre los suyos.

Esos labios se movían suavemente, insistiendo por obtener una respuesta, pero ella no podía moverse, se sentía nerviosa, era el segundo hombre que la besaba en toda su existencia y era algo nuevo para ella, sus labios nunca habían probado unos labios que no fueran los de Edward.

Alex insistió más hasta que ella se decidió a responder aquel tierno beso, comenzó a mover sus labios con temor, muy lentamente hasta que se sintió segura, no podía dejar que el recuerdo de Edward la siguiera atormentando, tenía que darse una segunda oportunidad y que mejor que con Alex, y así con esa seguridad paso sus manos por la cabeza y enredo sus dedos en su cabello.

Eso realmente se sentía bien, pero de repente sintió que Alex rozaba su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar, eso la congelo no quería llegar tan lejos todavía, no, ella quería intentarlo despacio, tenían toda una eternidad por delante, y lentamente se separo de él.

–Lo siento, pero eso todavía no lo puedo hacer por favor discúlpame– le dijo mientras desviaba la mirada.

Alex sonrió tiernamente, la abrazó acunándola contra su pecho y le beso la coronilla de la cabeza

–No te preocupes hermosa, todo a su tiempo, ahora te quiero agradecer que me des esta oportunidad, iremos al paso que tú quieras y no te forzare a hacer nada que tu no quieras, ok?, te amo pequeña–

Esas dos palabras volvieron a dejar a Bella perpleja, no sabía que decirle, ella sabía que le tenía aprecio, que lo quería pero no lo amaba, al menos no todavía.

–Yo te quiero mucho Alex–

Y así pasaron varios meses más, Bella se había comunicado nuevamente con los Cullen, pero no les había dicho nada de Alex y le había pedido a Alice que por favor no le dijera nada a nadie, todos la notaban muy diferente, hablaba con más alegría, sonreía con las bromas de Emmett, todos se dieron cuenta que algo había cambiado en ella para bien y eso los hizo muy felices, sabían que ahora Bella era feliz, y aunque no sabían porque no importaba siempre y cuando ella estuviera bien.

La más contenta con la mejoría de Bella fue Nessie, ahora ella también sonreía más, en la casa Cullen las cosas se estaban arreglando, ahora que Bella era feliz todos los hermanos le hablaban a Edward, el también estaba contento con la mejoría de Bella y ya no se sentía tan culpable, ahora todos estaban deseando que ella regresara pronto, la que no se sentía muy contenta era Melanie, no quería que Bella regresara nunca, si ella regresaba tendría que hacer algo para que se fuera inmediatamente, no podía arriesgarse a perder a Edward.

Por su parte Alex seguía intentando avanzar con Bella, ella ya lo quería más, y él no se daba por vencido, tenía que destruir la sombra de Edward que los separaba, así que esa noche se arriesgaría a pedirle matrimonio, ella tenía que ser solo de él.

Todo el día estuvo muy nervioso se la paso en las mejores joyerías de Londres buscando el anillo perfecto hasta que por fin lo encontró, era el anillo perfecto para ella, era una alianza de oro blanco con diamantes **(Foto en mi perfil)**, una pieza fina como su próxima dueña, desde que Alex lo vio se enamoro de él, no lo dudo ni un segundo y lo compro, esperando y deseando de todo corazón que ella aceptara.

Se dirigió hacia su apartamento, la verdad él no sabía cómo hacer aquello, era la primera vez que lo haría, llego al apartamento y Bella lo recibió con un gran beso en los labios que lo sorprendió muchísimo.

–Alex dónde estabas?– le pregunto ella mientras seguía colgada de su cuello.

Alex la había tenido preocupada, había pasado todo el día en la calle, ya era de noche y no le había avisado a donde había ido.

–Lo siento amor estaba comprando algo–

–Y no me podías llevar contigo? –

–Que más hubiera querido, pero no podía–

–Mmm con que ahora me vas a guardar secretos no? – le dijo ella molesta mientras se zafaba de su abrazo y trataba de retirarse del recibidor, pero él no la dejo, la tomo por la cintura, la puso frente a él y le planto un gran beso en los labios, esa vez Bella ya se permitió profundizar el beso y ambos exploraban con énfasis en la boca del otro, eso se sentía tan bien, se dijo Bella.

–Hermosa no te enojes, es que es una sorpresa para ti– dijo Alex con una gran sonrisa, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de los nervios.

–Alex sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas ya te lo he dicho–

–Pero espero que esta si sea de tu agrado, sabes? Yo no sé cómo ser una persona muy romántica, solo sé que te amo con locura y que quiero que estemos juntos por toda la eternidad– le dijo mientras buscaba el anillo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Alex clavo una rodilla en el suelo y con ambas manos sostuvo las de Bella, suspiro y lentamente saco la cajita de raso roja de su bolsillo, abrió la cajita y se la mostró a Bella mientras que con gran nerviosismo le decía…

–Isabella Marie Swan aceptas ser mi esposa?–

Bella no supo cómo reaccionar, eso era maravilloso, Alex era muy tierno y la hacía sentir muy bien, pero Edward todavía seguía en sus recuerdos, Alice le había dicho que él era muy feliz con Melanie, no era justo que ella también fuera feliz?, al diablo con Edward, ya era hora de que abriera completamente las puertas de su corazón a alguien que si lo merecía, y con una gran sonrisa le contesto.

–Si Alex, acepto ser tu esposa–

Alex sintió que por fin podía respirar tranquilo, se levanto inmediatamente del suelo, la tomo en sus brazos y la besó profundamente, la besó con amor, con pasión, con ternura infinita, en ese beso le transmitió todo lo que sentía por ella, lo había hecho tan feliz que sintió que la amaba mucho más.

Mientras él la bajaba ella disimuladamente se quito del dedo el anillo que Edward le había dado en su boda, ya no lo necesitaría más así que lo guardo en su bolsillo trasero del pantalón, después lo donaría o se lo regresaría a Edward.

Alex puso con devoción el anillo en el dedo de Bella, se sentía tan feliz que recorrería todo el continente Europeo cantado, gritando y corriendo de toda la felicidad que lo embargaba en ese momento.

–Mi amor me haces tan feliz, no sabes cuánto te amo–

–Yo también te amo Alex–

Y con esas dos palabras fue aun más feliz todavía, se sentía volar, ese había sido el mejor día de toda su existencia, y Bella se sentía igual, ahora Alex representaba todo para ella, el había logrado ganarse su corazón, y la ayudo en el momento en el que más lo necesitaba, era tan feliz que ya nada de los problemas que había dejado en Alaska le importaba, ahora por fin se sentía completa y feliz, muy feliz.

En ese momento fue cuando recordó algo.

–Alex pero yo sigo casada con Edward– le dijo con una capa de tristeza que de repente cubrió sus ojos.

–Amor no te preocupes eso se arregla con un divorcio, y si no lo quieres ver, yo puedo contactar a mis mejores abogados para que lleven todo el proceso y no tengas que enfrentarte a él–

Bella pensó en eso, era magnifica la idea de no tener que verlo, pero algún día lo tendría que superar completamente y tendría que volver a ver a todos, no podía abandonarlos ni excluirlos de sus planes solo para no verlo a él, no, no permitiría que la alejara de su familia, ya no.

Y así Bella tomo una decisión, ya era hora de volver.

–No Alex, nosotros vamos a regresar, y lo voy a enfrentar, además extraño mucho a mis hermanos y a mi hija, así que prepara las maletas por que en dos días regresamos, te parece? – le pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

–Como tu digas hermosa, voy a prepararlo todo, te amo– y Alex corrió a prepararlo todo para volver y conocer personalmente a las personas que Bella tanto quería, pero sobre todo para enfrentar al maldito que tanto daño le había hecho.

Bella decidió que le avisaría a Alice que regresaría aunque sabía que no era necesario, pero quería hablar con ella para que no dijera nada de su boda con Alex hasta que ella personalmente lo anunciara en la casa Cullen.

Le marco por teléfono y no pasaron ni dos timbrazos cuando un fuerte grito de alegría le contesto del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

–BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, soy feliz, por fin hermanita por fin…–

–Shhh Allie, no digas nada, se que tu ya lo sabes, pero quiero que para los demás sea una sorpresa, por favor no les digas nada si? –

–No te preocupes te dejare el placer de que tu les digas la maravillosa noticia, hay Bella ya me muero por conocer a mi nuevo hermano personalmente, ya lo vi y es guapísimo, te felicito Bella, realmente los sabes escoger, jajaja–

–Hay Allie nunca cambias, bueno te dejo voy a ayudarle a Alex con las maletas–

–Bells, les puedo decir que regresas, si por favor? –

–Está bien Allie, diles que regreso, pero no les digas que voy acompañada ok?–

–Como tú digas hermanita, te quiero mucho–

–Adiós Allie– y así ambas cortaron la comunicación.

Bella se dirigió hacia la habitación para ayudar a Alex con todo.

Por otro lado en la casa Cullen Alice se había encargado de reunir a todos en la sala de la casa, incluyendo a Edward y Melanie, quería ver sus caras cuando se los dijera, no por nada había bloqueado sus pensamientos, para reservarse el placer de ver la expresión de esos dos.

–Enana ya nos puedes decir para que nos reuniste a todos aquí?, incluyendo a esos dos? – dijo Emmett muy impaciente, aunque ya no peleaba con Edward no le gustaba estar muy cerca de él, su presencia lo irritaba.

–Si tía Allie ya dinos–

–Muy bien, les tengo una muy buena noticia– dijo mientras observaba directamente a Edward a los ojos.

–Ya dinos Alice, no nos tengas así– le dijo Esme con esa voz tan maternal y tierna de siempre.

–¡BELLA REGRESAAAAAAA!– grito con mucho entusiasmo.

Los gritos de felicidad y emoción no se hicieron esperar, todos se levantaron y comenzaron a bailar y gritar aun más fuerte de la dicha que sentían de que su hermana regresara, lo habían deseado por tanto tiempo.

Alice solo se dedico a observar críticamente a Edward, y su reacción la dejo completamente satisfecha.

* * *

**BUENO AQUI ESTA EL NUEVO CAPI, DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO.**

**POR FIN REGRESA BELLA, QUE ES LO QUE SENTIRÀ EDWARD CUANDO LA VEA?**

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, POR QUE A MI ME ENCANTO, SOBRE TODO ALEX, ES UN AMOR.**

**NOS LEEMOS HASTA EL PROXIMO DOMINGO OK? CUIDENSE, BESOS.**

**GracyCullen996**


	11. BONUS

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de Stephanie Meyer a la cual le agradecemos todas su magnifica creación de Edward Cullen, lo que si me pertenece es la historia que mi loca cabeza comenzó a crear........**

**BUENO ESTE BONUS ES PARA ACLARAR ALGUNAS DUDAS QUE VARIAS TENIAN SOBRE LAS INTENCIONES DE ALEX Y SOBRE LOS DONES DE MALANIE, ESPERO QUE LES ACLARE TODAS LAS DUDAS QUE TENIAN SOBRE ESTOS PERSONAJES Y SUS INTENCIONES......**

**SI TIENEN ALGUNA OTRA DUDA HAGANMELA SABER QUE YO CON MUCHO GUSTO SE LAS RESPONDERE....**

**Y DISCULPENME POR HABER SUBIDO APENAS HOY PERO AYER NO LO PUDE HACER DE VERDAD...**

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.....**

* * *

BONUS

**UN VISTASO A LA VIDA DE ALEX Y MELANIE**

– ¡Alex!, ¡¿en donde se encuentra Alex!?...

– Amo, Alex está en su habitación preparando sus cosas para partir…

– ¿Y Melanie ya se fue?...

– No amo, Melanie sigue con Alex…

–Jane, dile a ese par de imbéciles que quiero que todo salga bien, y que espero tener muy pronto a Isabella Cullen trabajando para mi…

– Si amo como tú digas…

Aro Vulturi no se daba por vencido, él quería que Isabella Swan, ahora toda una Cullen estuviera trabajando para él en su corte de vampiros, tenía un plan perfecto para separarla de su familia.

Alex Pettyfer y Melanie Hobbes eran pareja y supuestamente se amaban, pero ella quería el amor de alguien más, alguien a quien tenía que separar de su amor verdadero para lograr el cometido de Aro.

–Melanie, aun no estoy muy de acuerdo con esto, no me parece justo separar a Edward de Bella ellos se aman, nosotros somos testigos de ese amor, no te olvides que estábamos aquí cuando Edward creía que ella estaba muerta, aunque en esos años nos encontrábamos en entrenamiento.

– Vamos Alex, tu sabes perfectamente que el amo Aro siempre quiso a un vampiro con el don de Isabella, fue muy mala suerte para los Cullen que cayera justamente en su familia, además dentro de todo esto deben de sentirse afortunados porque solo vamos a destruir un matrimonio, no los vamos a matar ni a acabar con su familia.

– En eso tienes razón, pero aun no me siento muy seguro de acabar con ese matrimonio, también esta su hija, vaya, vamos a destruir a una familia solo por la ambición de Aro, además Isabella es una gran mujer, cualquiera podría enamorarse de ella.

– ¿De qué estás hablando Alex?, ¿no serias capaz de cambiarme por ella verdad?

–Por supuesto que no amor, tu eres la única para mí no seas tontita.

–Mas te vale Alex, porque nunca te perdonaría el que te enamoraras de ella, tu trabajo es enamorarla y convencerla de que trabaje para Aro, tienes totalmente prohibido tocarla ¿entendiste?

–Vamos querida, ¿pero qué hay de ti?, ¿no te enamoraras de Edward Cullen?, no quiero que me traiciones Melanie.

–Tranquilízate cielo, será él el que se enamore de mi, y eso será muy sencillo, mi don hará todo el trabajo, el que tiene el trabajo duro eres tu mi cielo.

–No será muy difícil, Bella se encontrara triste, muy lastimada, lo más seguro es que decida dejarlos, y es ahí en donde yo entro, seré su príncipe que llegue a salvarla del desamor y del dolor.

–Sera espectacular, y más porque con mi escudo Edward no podrá leer mi mente, es una lástima que solo sirva para protegerme a mí, no es tan fuerte como el de Isabella, sino Aro no necesitaría de ella, lo único que tiene mi escudo que el de Isabella no tiene, es que me protegerá de las visiones de la psíquica de los Cullen, la tal Alice, así no podrá ver nuestros planes, esto saldrá perfecto.

Toc…Toc… Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió su interesante plática.

– ¡Adelante!

–Alex, Melanie, el amo Aro me manda a decirles que quiere que esto salga perfecto, que más les vale traer a Isabella Cullen pronto, y sobre todo que no se enteren que todo fue planeado por nosotros los Vulturis ¿entendieron?

–No te preocupes Jane, todo saldrá perfecto, no habrá ningún problema, pronto el amo Aro tendrá aquí el tesoro que tanto quiere.

– Confiamos plenamente en ustedes, ahora Melanie, ya es hora de que te vayas.

–Si Jane, solo estaba despidiéndome de Alex, mi amor nos veremos pronto, cuando todo esto se haya terminado.

–Melanie que no se te olvide el plan que hicimos perfectamente, esta noche ellos saldrán a cazar, el te arrollara y te llevara a su casa como el perfecto caballero que es, el que te dejen quedarte o no en su casa dependerá totalmente de ti, no falles.

–No te preocupes Jane, todo saldrá perfectamente, y un tiempo después Alex enamorara a Isabella y la traerá para que se una a nosotros.

– ¿Y tu cuando regresaras amor?

–Cuando pueda Alex, cuando pueda.

–Mas te vale que regreses Melanie, no te puedes enamorar de Cullen ¿me entendiste?

–Lo mismo para ti Alex, ahora me tengo que ir, nos veremos pronto.

Y así Melanie Hobbes solo dio media vuelta, sin decir nada más y se dirigió hacia su habitación a recoger una muda de ropa nada más, no llevaría nada ya que eso estaba dentro del plan también para que Edward la dejara quedarse en su casa y así poder atraparlo, todos creían que solo era un plan para lograr que Isabella se uniera a ellos, pero lo que nadie sabía, ni siquiera Aro, era que ella en verdad lo que quería era a Edward, se había enamorado de él desde ese día en que lo vio llegar al palacio pidiendo que lo mataran, y ahora era su oportunidad de tenerlo solo para ella, aunque tuviera que enamorarlo utilizando ese gran don que solo ella poseía.

– ¿Y tu Alex cuando te vas?

–Enseguida Jane, me ubicare cerca de su mansión en Alaska, y ahí esperare la señal de Melanie para empezar a seguir el rastro de Isabella, no olvides que yo soy un gran rastreador.

–No lo olvido Alex, es por eso que estas aquí, te deseo suerte y que todo salga bien.

–No la necesitare Jane, pero muchas gracias de todas maneras, ahora si me disculpas quiero seguir arreglando mi equipaje.

–Hasta pronto Alex.

Jane abandono la habitación dejando a Alex solo con sus pensamientos.

–Isabella, eres todo un misterio, no siento nada por ti, pero no estoy de acuerdo con lo que Aro está haciendo, pero lo siento, son ordenes y las debo de cumplir, lo único que siento es que sufrirás cuando te enteres de toda la verdad, pero ya no tendrás escapatoria, para cuando la sepas Aro te tendrá completamente bajo su poder.

Dos horas más tarde Alex se encontraba rumbo a Alaska, esperaba que Melanie hiciera todo bien, no quería tener ningún error en el plan, todo tenía que salir perfectamente.

Llego a su hotel y se instalo, ahí espero unas cuantas semanas, ya se encontraba desesperado, el plan se estaba atrasando muchísimo, Melanie estaba actuando muy lento, solo esperaba que no tuviera ningún problema, realmente se estaba inquietando mucho y había decidido intervenir el mismo hasta que una noche recibió la tan anhelada llamada de Melanie.

– ¡Alex ya está todo listo, ella ya se marcho!

– ¡Maldición Melanie, porque demonios tardaste tanto, me estaba desesperando!

– ¡No te quejes, trate de actuar lo más rápido posible, pero todos en esta maldita casa la adoran, tenían a Edward muy confundido y no se decidía, tuve que intervenir con más fuerza todavía, y casi no logro hacerlo, el amor que le tiene a ella es muy fuerte!

– ¡Me hubieras avisado entonces, me tenias muy preocupado!

– ¡Alex deja de quejarte con un demonio y ve por ella antes de que le pierdas la pista!

–Vamos cielo, sabes que yo nunca le pierdo la pista a nadie, no te preocupes que enseguida salgo tras ella, estoy hospedado cerca de la mansión, iré a buscar su rastro, y cuando la tenga ubicada yo te llamo, ahora tu encárgate de tener bien amarrado a Edward Cullen para que no salga tras ella.

–No te preocupes amor, encárgate de ella, que de él me encargo yo, estaré esperando tu llamada, te amo.

–Y yo a ti, cuídate mucho.

Y con eso colgó, ahora era su turno de entrar en acción, Isabella siempre le había llamado la atención, siempre había admirado su capacidad de amar, ya que lo había dejado todo por aquel vampiro, simplemente era admirable.

–Bueno mi querida Isabella, ha llegado el momento de encontrarte.

Y así salió rápidamente de su habitación, fue por el auto que había comprado ahí precisamente para este momento, ya que no podía correr, no podía arriesgarse a ser visto.

Se dirigió hacia las afueras de la mansión Cullen, el auto de Isabella ya no se veía por ninguna parte, pero su aroma aun seguía ahí, y aunque Alex fuera un semivampiro tenía uno de los mejores olfatos, cosa que lo convertía en uno de los mejores rastreadores, solo era superado por Demetri.

El rastro se dirigía hacia la carretera principal y de ahí a la autopista, este atravesaba todo Canadá, el realmente no sabía a dónde se dirigía ella, pero se dedico a seguir el rastro, de repente se dio cuenta que se acercaban a la frontera con Estados Unidos, cada vez estaba más confundido, pero se acordó que ellos antes vivían en Forks, Washington, entonces todo cobro sentido, ahora ya sabía en donde encontrarla específicamente y hacia allá se dirigió.

Llego a Forks ubico a Isabella, cuando ya sabía en donde estaba se dirigió a Seattle para reservar una habitación en un hotel, no sabía cuántos días ella se quedaría allí, y necesitaba el pretexto perfecto para acercarse a ella.

Cuando estuvo perfectamente instalado se dirigió nuevamente hacia Forks para buscarla y tenerla perfectamente ubicada.

Cuando llego camino sigilosamente hacia la puerta de la casa y dentro escucho unas voces…

–No se preocupe, y bueno dígame, ¿me pudo conseguir todos los papeles que necesito para irme de aquí lo antes posible?–

–Por supuesto, nunca le he quedado mal– dijo la voz de un hombre, eso le pareció extraño a Alex y siguió escuchando…

–Mire aquí tiene su pasaporte, su acta de nacimiento, identificaciones oficiales, la cuenta de banco ya esta arreglada a su nombre de soltera y puede disponer de su dinero en cuanto usted lo desee, y por ultimo su pase de avión hacia Londres para hoy a las 11 de la noche, todo ya está arreglado para su viaje, aquí tiene también las llaves del apartamento que le alquile en Londres a su nombre el enganche ya fue pagado con dinero de su cuenta y también se dieron las rentas de los próximos dos años tal cual me indico, se encuentra exactamente frente al rio Támesis, tendrá una maravillosa vista Srta. Swan, y ya está amueblado y listo para que lo ocupe…

–Muchas gracias Sr. Jenks tan eficiente como siempre… aquí tiene los honorarios por su magnífico trabajo…

–Muchas gracias Srta. Swan…

Alex tuvo que esconderse tras unos arbustos ya que ese hombre salía de la casa.

Así que Isabella se iba a Londres, ahora el tendría que moverse rápidamente y arreglarlo todo, lo primero era conseguir un boleto para el mismo vuelo que Isabella, aprovecharía ahora para saber cual era ya que ella se encontraba en su habitación recogiendo sus cosas.

Entro sigilosamente en la casa, y busco el boleto de avión en el sobre que J. Jenks le había dado, aprovecho y busco la dirección exacta del apartamento de Bella ya que tendría que buscar uno cercano al suyo.

Con los datos que necesitaba se fue a Seattle nuevamente para hacer la reservación del vuelo inmediatamente, solo esperaba encontrar lugar todavía, y si era junto a ella muchísimo mejor.

Parecía ser que la suerte estaba de su lado, ya que encontró lugar en el mismo vuelo, y aun más perfecto el lugar era junto a ella, todo estaba saliendo maravillosamente bien.

Empaco todas sus cosas y se dirigió hacia el aeropuerto, abordo el avión y ella ya se encontraba ahí, tal y como lo había pensado, ella se veía totalmente destrozada, enamorarla sería muy fácil.

Pasó un rato, ella se veía muy incómoda y triste, fue cuando decidió hacerle plática, tenía que empezar de una vez.

– ¿Disculpe señorita se siente bien? – le pregunto cuidadosamente ya que no sabía cómo podía reaccionar.

– ¿Perdón?

– ¿Qué si se encuentra bien? La noto muy desesperada

–Ah, si no se preocupe me encuentro muy bien – Ella desvió la mirada, era obvio que le estaba mintiendo.

–Vamos no me mienta, se le nota en su mirada que no se encuentra nada bien, y si eso fuera cierto no intentaría evadir mi mirada– le contesto él con su mejor sonrisa, tenía que ganarse su confianza.

–Tiene razón, no estoy bien, ¿pero sabe algo?, no debería hablar con extraños…

Vaya ella realmente era rara, era un vampiro y se preocupaba por hablar con extraños, aunque contando lo que ellos querían hacerle, realmente debía de tener cuidado de con quien hablaba.

–Lo siento, usted tiene razón, disculpe mi falta de cortesía, permítame presentarme mi nombre es Alex Pettyfer…

Ella volteo a verlo, y solo se quedo viéndolo embobada, paso un rato sin que dijera nada, eso halago a Alex, y supuso que después de todo conquistarla sería mucho más fácil si se mostraba tierno, amable, caballeroso como a ella le gustaban los hombres, un caballero del estilo de Edward Cullen.

Ella no hablaba, y el no tuvo de otra más que sacarla de su ensoñación, carraspeo la garganta y ella reacciono al instante…

– ¿Y bien, tu eres?... – le pregunto Alex con una sonrisa picara, aunque el ya sabía quién era tenía que disimular, no podía permitir que ella se enterara de toda la verdad.

– ¿Ah…?–

– ¿Si cuál es tu nombre pequeña? – ella realmente estaba muy distraída, le dolía mucho ver todo el dolor que le habían causado las ambiciones de aro Vulturi.

– Oh lo siento, yo soy Isabella Cull... Swan, si Isabella Marie Swan…

–Mucho gusto Isabella– dijo él mientras le besaba el dorso de la mano, eso era lo que un perfecto caballero haría.

–Bella, solo Bella…

–Está bien Bella, encantado de conocerte…

–El gusto es mío Alex– El noto la pequeña sonrisa sarcástica de Bella y la verdad no supo que pudo haberle parecido tan gracioso, solo esperaba que no sospechara nada, o tendría que llevársela a la fuerza y eso Aro nunca se lo perdonaría.

– ¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso Bella? – pregunto el queriendo bromear para quitar la melancolía de sus hermosos ojos dorados, pero a la vez algo asustado porque ella pudiera sospechar algo.

Alex la observo realmente bien y detenidamente por primera vez, era simplemente hermosa, tenía una belleza sutil pero cautivadora, con ese hermoso cabello chocolate, esa piel tan pálida como la suya, esos hermosos ojos dorados que aunque contenían mucho sufrimiento y dolor eran hermosos.

–Nada, nada…

Alex sacudió levemente la cabeza, no podía permitirse observar detenidamente aquella belleza, no podía llegar a ser cautivado por ella, simplemente no podía, así que trato de seguir bromeando con ella para calmarse un poco, ya que el observarla de esa manera lo había alterado un poco.

–Bueno Bella, si no me dices pensare que te estás burlando de mi, y eso de verdad me dolería mucho…

– ¡No! cómo crees que yo me burlaría de ti, por supuesto que no, es solo que me acorde de algo, pero no me gustaría hablar de eso…

–Está bien, no hablemos de cosas tristes, mejor platícame ¿por qué viajas a Londres? – lo único que él quería era saber cómo se encontraba en sus sentimientos, no quería lanzársele y que ella lo rechazara, tenía que actuar con cuidado.

–La verdad vengo en busca de una nueva vida, y Londres me pareció el mejor lugar para eso…

–Mmm me parece perfecto, Londres es muy hermoso…

–La verdad no lo conozco, es la primera vez que lo visito…

–Bueno entonces yo seré tu guía personal en tu nuevo hogar, mira por la ventana…

Ya estaban volando sobre Londres y se acercaban al aeropuerto a la pista de aterrizaje, aunque el no conocía muy bien Londres con tal de seguir al lado de ella y cumplir su objetivo se informaría perfectamente de todos los lugares que ella quisiera visitar.

–Bienvenida a Londres– le susurro al oído, haciéndola estremecerse por su cercanía, perfecto ella se encontraba muy vulnerable, y su compañía le haría mucho bien.

El avión aterrizo y descendieron de él, pasaron por su equipaje y él se dio cuenta de que ella prácticamente estaba huyendo de él, no sabía porque aquello le dolía, desde que la vio sintió algo muy especial por ella, algo cálido que le brotaba del pecho que comenzó a bombear fuertemente en el momento en que ella busco su mirada para despedirse de él.

–Bueno Alex aquí es en donde me despido, muchas gracias por todo, cuídate mucho, adiós–

Y son esas simples palabras él se sintió terrible, no quería despedirse de ella, que demonios le sucedía, y sin darse cuenta, de su boca salieron unas palabras que lo dejaron sorprendido.

–Te encontrare algún día Bella y cuando tengas suficiente confianza en mi te revelare mi secreto, y así te ayudare a deshacerte de todo ese dolor que te pesa en el alma, algún día Bella–

¿Por qué demonios pensó en que algún día le contaría todo a Bella?, ese dolor que emanaba de ella lo estaba destrozando lentamente, y él no sabía porque, no se podía enamorar de ella, no podía cometer tal estupidez, Aro se encargaría de matarlo y si no lo hacia él lo haría Melanie.

Sacudió fuertemente su cabeza, tenía que sacarse aquellos pensamientos; respiro profundamente y se dirigió a buscar un cuarto de hotel cerca del apartamento de Bella.

Ya se encontraba instalado y decidió estar vigilándola desde fuera, cerca del hermoso rio que se extendía frente a él, ahí se sentó un buen rato hasta que vio que ella salía y decidió seguirla, ya era de noche lo más seguro era que ella fuera de caza, pero tal fue su sorpresa al verla dar solo un paseo por todo el río.

Ella regreso a su apartamento y él se sentía algo cansado así que decidió dormir un rato aquella noche.

Despertó más tranquilo al día siguiente y al igual que el día anterior se dedico a vigilarla desde fuera de su apartamento, pero ella no volvió a salir de él, y así pasaron semanas con el afuera vigilándola, y ella adentro sin asomarse ni una sola vez a la calle, Alex estaba comenzando a preocuparse, la vigilaba noche y día y nunca la había visto salir así que seguramente no se había alimentado desde que llegaron a Londres, si seguía así moriría de sed.

No podía permitir eso, si algo le pasaba Aro los mataría a él y a Melanie por su ineptitud, así que si ella no salía esa misma noche a cazar el iría por ella y la llevaría aunque fuera a la fuerza.

Y así estuvo todo el día vigilándola desde fuera, ya había anochecido y de Isabella ni sus luces, se encontraba realmente desesperado, tendría que ir por ella, ya se dirigía hacia el apartamento cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella salió Bella, perfecto ahora solo había que ver a donde se dirigía.

Vio que tomaba dirección hacia el The National Forest, perfecto entonces iba a cazar, pero la vio como mientras corría ella se tambaleaba, seguramente estaba muy débil.

Se detuvo y el tras ella, de repente vio como ella caía al piso y rápidamente corrió a su lado, se había desmayado por falta de sangre en su organismo, se encontraba muy débil, las ojeras bajo sus ojos se lo decían todo.

La levanto y le susurro al oído _"yo cuidare de ti mi pequeña y querida Bella"_…

De nuevo se sorprendió en cuanto esas palabras abandonaron su boca, se sentía muy raro cuando se encontraba con ella, pero bueno ese no era momento de pensar en esas cosas, tenía que alimentarla inmediatamente, puso a Bella bajo un árbol.

Fue a buscar un animal para sacar la sangre necesaria para Bella, encontró un pequeño ciervo, no le sería de gran ayuda pero de algo serviría, lo mato y extrajo toda la sangre que pudo y la puso en una bolsa que encontró, con la sangre en mano se dirigió hacia donde había dejado a Bella.

La cargo y se dirigió hacia se apartamento, no sería nada difícil entrar, y ni siquiera tendría que hacerlo por la fuerza ya que ella llevaba sus llaves.

Y así entraron, ella despertó, él la cuido y alimento, simplemente la trato como a una reina, le confesó que no era humano sino un semivampiro, y puso su plan en marcha, se mudo con ella y la fue enredando lentamente con sus falsas promesas.

Primero se gano su confianza, se mudo con ella y poco a poco fue conquistando su corazón, le pido una oportunidad para ayudarla a olvidar a Edward, le conto que sabía todo sobre ella, pero no le conto la verdad de cómo era que sabia tanto, solo le conto puras mentiras, pero claro ella era tan buena que todas se las creyó, y le dio esa oportunidad que él le pidió.

Perfecto ahora todo sería completamente fácil, solo tendría que convencerla de que fuera con él a trabajar con los Vulturis.

Ella lo atendía como si fuera un rey, como si fuera lo más importante con lo que ahora contaba en su existencia, y a él le encantaba que ella lo necesitara tanto.

Bella poco a poco se lo fue ganando con su amor y con su ternura natos, ella solamente era como siempre había sido, y él se contagio de ese amor que ella le daba, su corazón comenzó a latir desaforadamente cada que la veía, cada que la besaba, desde el primer momento en que la beso le había robado ya una parte de su corazón.

Maldición, sus planes se estaban estropeando completamente, estaba comenzando a sentir algo muy fuerte por Isabella, y no podía ser, no debía ser.

Sin saber muy bien qué es lo que estaba haciendo, y el cambio de rumbo que habían tomado sus planes decidió que le propondría matrimonio, tal vez si él le contaba a ella toda la verdad lo perdonaría y podrían huir juntos, tenía que intentarlo, ahora que la amaba profundamente no podía entregársela a los Vulturis, no lo haría, así que decidió que al casarse escaparían a un lugar donde ni siquiera el propio Demetri los podría encontrar.

Ese día se la paso pensando, sus planes se habían complicado completamente, pero si el sabia llevar bien la situación, todo tendría que salir bien, así que se dedico a buscar el anillo perfecto para la que ahora era el amor de su vida, Melanie ya no le importaba, ella podría quedarse con Cullen, así le estaría ayudando también a él.

Cuando por fin encontró el anillo perfecto, con mucha felicidad lo compro, y decidido se dirigió hacia el apartamento, y ahí la encontró.

Como si fuera un adolescente y con los nervios a flor de piel le entrego la pequeña cajita que contenía todas sus ilusiones y sus esperanzas, al momento en que le hacia la proposición más importante de su larga existencia.

Al principio vio la duda en sus ojos y se preocupo, pero cuando ella acepto simplemente se sintió enormemente feliz, no podía con tanta felicidad.

Ella de repente se acordó que seguía casada con Edward y se lo hizo saber, eso lo preocupo y le ofreció un divorcio a distancia, no quería que tuvieran que enfrentarse a los Cullen, y mucho menos se quería enfrentar a Melanie, el casarse no había estado en el plan en ningún momento.

Pero su suerte no era tanta, Bella quería regresar y enfrentar a Edward y a Melanie para demostrarles que ya no le dolía, demonios, ahora tendría que inventarle cualquier cosa a Melanie mientras duraba todo el proceso de divorcio de Edward y Bella, algo que la convenciera de que él debía de casarse con Isabella para que su plan se fraguara como querían y que ella no sospechara que el se había enamorado de ella, no podía permitir que le hicieran más daño a Bella y nunca permitiría que los Vulturis se apropiaran de ella como si fuera un objeto.

Demonios la amaba tanto que no soportaría perderla, no sabía cómo se había enamorado tanto de ella, solo sabía que ahora su existencia dependía de ella, así que solo le quedaba pensar en ese pretexto que le daría a Melanie en cuento se enterara de cuáles eran sus planes, y tendría que ser pronto ya que regresarían al día siguiente, solo esperaba que le creyera y no fuera de chismosa con Jane o alguno de los Vulturis que pudiera arruinar sus planes de matrimonio y una vida feliz al lado de Isabella.

* * *

**BUENO COMO SE PUDIERON DAR CUENTA TODO ESTO FUE FRAGUADO POR LOS VULTURIS, AUNQUE MELANIE TENIA SU INTERES ESPECIAL EN ESTE CASO.**

**DISCULPEN SI EL FINAL ES MUY CORTO PERO DE VERDAD ME COSTO MUCHO TRABAJO ESCRIBIR TODO LO QUE LE SUCEDIO A ALEX, SE QUE FUE MUY RAPIDO COMO SE ENAMORO DE BELLA, PERO SI SE DAN CUENTA EL YA SENTIA ADMIRACION POR ELLA DESDE ANTES DE CONOCERLA, Y CON TODAS LAS ATENCIONES QUE LLA TENIA CON EL SIMPLEMENTE SE LO GANO..........**

**AHORA SOLO NOS QUEDA VER QUE PASARA CON SU RELACION, Y QUE SUCEDERA CUANDO MELANIE SE ENTERE DE LOS NUEVOS PLANES DE ALEX CON BELLA......**

**QUE ES LO QUE HARA? LE AVISARA A LOS VULTURIS?, ALEX PODRA CASARSE CON BELLA?......**

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO, ESPERO SUBIR EL CAPITULO ORIGINAL QUE TENDRIA QUE HABER SUBIDO HOY EN ESTA SEMANA, SINO HASTA EL PROXIMO DOMINGO....... BESOS XD....**

**GracyCullen996....**


	12. UNA GRAN SORPRESA

******Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de Stephanie Meyer a la cual le agradecemos todas su magnifica creación de Edward Cullen, lo que si me pertenece es la historia que mi loca cabeza comenzó a crear........**

**AQUI ESTA EL CAPI QUE LES PROMETI PARA ESTA SEMANA, AHORA SI EL PROXIMO LO SUBIRE HASTA EL DOMINGO.......**

* * *

**CAPITULO 10**

**UNA GRAN SORPRESA**

– ¡BELLA REGRESAAAAAAA!– grito Alice con mucho entusiasmo.

Edward se encontraba en shock, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Bella regresaba, por fin regresaba, cuanto la había extrañado ya que a pesar de todo la seguía considerando su amiga y la quería mucho, pero le preocupaba que ella no se encontrara bien y totalmente lista y recuperada para volver a verlo.

–Alice, ¿cómo es eso de que Bella regresa?– pregunto Edward muy desconcertado por la noticia, aunque muy dentro de él se sentía muy emocionado de volverla a ver.

–Así es Edward, nuestra Bells por fin regresa, ¿que acaso te molesta?–

–No, claro que no, al contrario me da mucho gusto por todos ustedes que la quieren mucho y por ella que también los adora– "y porque podré volver a verla después de tanto tiempo" agrego mentalmente.

– ¿Que acaso tu no la quieres Edward?– Pregunto un Emmett algo molesto por la actitud de su hermano ya que no demostraba su entusiasmo por volver a verla.

– Por supuesto que la quiero mucho, pero no quiero que esta situación se convierta en una batalla campal, además no quiero que ella vuelva a sufrir por mi culpa, así que si ella lo quiere Melanie y yo nos iremos de esta casa– Edward estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse el por ella, no quería que volviera a abandonar a las personas que tanto quería Bella.

–No te preocupes Edward, Bella no te pedirá que abandones esta casa, ella necesita pedirte algo específicamente que solo tú le puedes dar, y créeme si te digo que ella ya no sufrirá mas por culpa tuya–

– ¿A qué te refieres Alice? Habla claro, algo me estas ocultando al bloquear tu mente– Edward se dio cuenta que Alice le ocultaba algo realmente importante ya que estaba repitiendo el abecedario en todos los idiomas que conocía, y eso lo estaba poniendo nervioso, ¿tan cambiada estaría Bella que no quería que se enterara?

–Lo siento Edward pero Bella no quiere que les diga nada al respecto, quiere que sea una agradable sorpresa para todos ustedes, y créanme cuando les digo que es simplemente la mejor noticia que ella pudiera darnos, la verdad me ha hecho muy feliz, y creo que ustedes también serán muy felices ya que se trata de su propia felicidad–

– ¿Y cuando la tendremos de una vez por todas aquí con nosotros? – pregunto un Jacob muy emocionado por el regreso de su mejor amiga.

–Mañana mismo estará de vuelta Jake, no se preocupen todo estará bien, ahora si me disculpan voy a preparar su habitación–

– ¿Se va a quedar en "su habitación" la que solíamos ocupar? – pregunto Edward con un poco de recelo, no creía que fuera lo mejor para Bella.

–Por supuesto que no, ella pidió que le arregláramos una habitación de huéspedes–

Esa información desilusiono un poco a Edward, eso demostraba que ella no quería tener nada de él cerca, pero si era lo mejor para ella entonces estaba bien.

Todos se retiraron a realizar diversas actividades, realmente estaban muy felices de que Bella fuera a regresar, el único que no dejó a la pareja de Edward y Melanie fue Jasper, de repente sintió una oleada de sentimientos encontrados, entre amor, felicidad, miedo y confusión por parte de Edward, y otra todavía más fuerte que transmitía odio, resentimiento, coraje, celos y duda, sobre todo mucha duda, esa ola de sentimientos provenía de Melanie, al parecer no le había caído nada bien la noticia de que Bella regresaba.

Jasper se dio cuenta y se lo hizo saber a Edward…

"Edward Melanie no está nada contenta con la noticia de que Bella regresa" le dijo a través de su mente.

–Por favor no digas tonterías Jasper, eso no tendría por qué molestarle…

"Pues solo te digo lo que estoy sintiendo, y es mucho odio, celos, rabia, rencor, son sensaciones muy fuertes Edward"…

–Melanie no tiene por qué sentir todo eso…– pero fue interrumpido abruptamente por Melanie…

– ¿Me quieren explicar de que están hablando?...

Edward y Jasper solo se miraron uno al otro sin saber que decir, no podían admitir que se trataba de ella…

–De nada amor, no te preocupes…– fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a Edward…

–Si como no Cullen, estoy harta de tus jueguitos mentales, sabes que no me gusta que me excluyas de las pláticas…

–No es eso, Melanie por favor…

–Nada Edward, mejor me retiro a la habitación para que puedas seguir platicando con tu hermano, con permiso…

– ¡Melanie!... !Melanie!... espera…– Edward se levanto para alcanzarla pero un brazo lo detuvo.

–Déjala Edward, no tienes porque rogarle, Bella nunca te hizo una escena de estas…

–Si Jasper, pero Melanie no es…

–Melanie no es Bella, eso ya lo sé, pero vamos a dejar todo esto, mejor acompáñame, vamos a cazar, hace mucho tiempo que no vamos juntos…– le dijo Jasper con una gran sonrisa…

– ¿De verdad quieres ir conmigo Jasper?, yo pensé que ustedes me odiaban por lo que le hice a Bella…

–Edward si ella no te odia, no veo quienes seamos nosotros para odiarte, además si ella es feliz, ¿que ganamos con hacernos la vida imposible odiándote?, mejor tratemos de ser nuevamente esa familia que éramos antes ¿Si?... –

–Está bien Jasper, yo pondré todo de mi parte para que esto funcione y volvamos a ser la familia que yo destruí…–

–Bueno ya no pienses en eso, mejor vámonos de una vez antes de que Alice me ponga a ayudarla…–

Y así ambos hermanos salieron de la casa, al parecer Jasper quería recuperar a su hermano. Por otra parte estaba Melanie completamente enojada, ¿Cómo era posible que Bella fuera a regresar cuando se suponía que ya debería de estar en Italia hace mucho tiempo?, ¿A que regresaba?, ¿Y Alex, en donde estaba Alex, por qué no había terminado con el plan?

No se iba a quedar con la duda, así que rápidamente le marco a Alex, le debía muchas explicaciones…

– ¡Demonios Alex! ¿Por qué nunca puedes hacer nada bien?... – dijo mientras marcaba el numero de su celular…

Alex y Bella se encontraban arreglando sus cosas para regresar al día siguiente, Bella estaba completamente feliz, estaba tarareando todas las canciones que se sabia y brincaba de la alegría, pero Alex, él se encontraba realmente muy nervioso, no sabía que pretexto le daría a Melanie, como le explicaría lo de la boda sin que sospechara sobre sus sentimientos hacia Bella y lo denunciara con Aro.

Se encontraba pensando en esa situación cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, con algo de temor miro el identificador de llamadas, y en cuanto vio de quien se trataba sintió que moría, no podía ser, de seguro Melanie ya sabía que Bella regresaba, aunque no podía estar seguro que supiera que él también iba, y sobre todo de su próxima boda.

No sabía qué hacer, ni que decirle, se encontraba paralizado con el celular en la mano mientras este seguía sonando.

– ¿Amor no vas a contestar?... – le pregunto Bella confundida por su repentino nerviosismo y el rápido palpitar de su corazón.

–No Amor, es número desconocido– y con eso colgó la llamada, aun no podía enfrentarse a Melanie, todavía no, tenía que planear muy bien su estrategia.

El teléfono de Melanie empezó a sonar ocupado señal de que Alex no quería contestarle.

– ¡Maldición Alex!, solo espero que esto no sea idea tuya, ashhhhhhhh, si Aro se entera nos mata a los dos, eres un imbécil…– dijo mientras cerraba el celular tipo cartera con fuerza moderada para no destrozarlo.

Tenía tanta rabia y tanto coraje que se le había olvidado por completo el don de Jasper y no había moderado sus sentimientos hace unos instantes, estaba segura de que él y Edward estaban hablando de eso, y hablando de Edward ¿en dónde diablos se había metido? ¿Por qué aun no iba a pedirle disculpas?, demonios de seguro su queridito hermanito se lo había llevado, todos eran una bola de imbéciles.

Esa noche por fin termino, todos estaban muy emocionados por el regreso de Bella, pero la más nerviosa era ella, no sabía hasta qué punto la podía afectar la presencia de Edward, aunque no quisiera admitirlo aun le dolía profundamente lo que la había hecho, pero confiaba en que con el apoyo de Alex todo saldría bien, daba gracias a quien fuera por haberlo puesto en su camino.

–Bells, ¿estás segura que quieres hacer esto? – le pregunto Alex, tenía que seguir insistiendo para que no fueran a donde los Cullen, sobre todo porque ahí seguía Melanie, era muy arriesgado.

–Si Alex, esto es lo mejor, además extraño a mis hermanos, a Carlisle, a Esme y sobre todo a mi hija y a Jacob, no puedo alejarme para siempre de ellos solo por no ver a Edward, y no puedo hacer que él se aleje tampoco de su familia, eso sería muy egoísta–

–Está bien Bells, será como tu digas, y no olvides que ahora me tienes a mi ¿de acuerdo?, ya no estás sola– le dijo para que le entregara toda su confianza a él, no quería que si el don de Melanie fallaba Edward pudiera arrebatársela, eso no lo permitiría, ella no sería no para los Vulturis ni para los Cullen, ella era ahora solamente de él, y nadie la arrebataría de su lado.

–Bueno Alex es hora de abordar el avión, será un vuelo largo de 14 horas con 40 minutos contando el transbordo en el aeropuerto Tacoma de Seattle…–

–Tienes razón, solo nos quedan escasas 15 horas antes de que te enfrentes de nuevo con tu pasado– "Y el mío" añadió mentalmente Alex.

–No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras…– trato de reconfortarlo mientras pasaba un brazo por su cintura, pero lo que Bella no sabía era que Alex tenía miedo de su propio pasado, que ahora estaba más presente que nunca.

Y así ambos abordaron el avión, les esperaba un largo viaje, por lo tanto en la casa Cullen todos estaban muy emocionados, en especial Nessie, por fin vería a su mamá después de tantos meses, eso era otra cosa que nunca le perdonaría a Edward, haberla separado de Bella tanto tiempo, solo esperaba que regresara completamente bien, no soportaría verla nuevamente en el estado en que se encontraba cuando se marcho.

–Tía Allie, ¿Estás segura que mamá se encuentra bien?, no quiero volver a verla triste…–

–No te preocupes Bella está muy bien, en cuanto llegue nos dará una gran sorpresa, y estoy segura que la más feliz después de ella vas a ser tu, así que ya no te preocupes y alégrate por que nuestra Bells por fin regresa…–

–Está bien tía, ¿vas a ir por ella al aeropuerto? –

–No ella llegara directamente a la casa… no me preguntes, ya lo vi– le dijo mientras se señalaba la frente.

–Hay tía Allie, a ti no hay quien te gane, jajaja– le dijo mientras se retiraba a buscar a Jacob, tenía que estar presentable para recibir a Bella y ya lo conocía, parecía un niño chiquito al que su mama lo tenía que arreglar.

Mientras tanto Edward se encontraba dando un paseo por el bosque, había logrado escapársele un rato a Melanie, desde que se entero que Bella regresaba no se le despegaba ni un minuto.

Se encontraba muy nervioso, estaba muy ansioso por volver a verla, la había extrañado mucho en esos meses, ¿se encontrara realmente bien?, ¿regresara más hermosa de lo que ya era?, ¿Cómo reaccionara cuando lo vea?, ¿Qué sentirá el al verla?, cielos tenia tantos sentimientos encontrados que de verdad se sentía muy confundido, lo único que realmente tenía muy claro era que quería volver a verla.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta faltaban escasas 2 horas para que Bella llegara, así que regreso a la casa y se dirigió directamente a su habitación para arreglarse, como siempre ya se encontraba ahí el conjunto de ropa que Alice escogía, la única que carecía de ese especial servicio era Melanie.

Se vistió con el conjunto que consistía en un traje de pantalón negro, camisa blanca, corbata y chaleco **(FOTO EN MI PERFIL), **termino y bajo hasta su piano, y por primera vez en meses volvió a tocar la nana de Bella, no sabía que le sucedía, se sentía muy extraño y emocionado a la vez por volver a ver a Bella.

Melanie se dio cuenta del comportamiento ansioso de Edward y sabía perfectamente que era porque la volvería a ver, no podía quedarse atrás y ya que no contaba con los servicios de moda de Alice ella tendría que arreglarse sola, y sin decir ni media palabra se dirigió hacia una reconocida boutique para comprar un lindo vestido y después al salón para arreglarse, después de todo Bella regresaba y había que recibirla como se merecía, después de todo debería de venir demacrada, y ella era mucho más hermosa que Bella, debía de explotar al ciento porciento su belleza.

Se compró el vestido que le robo el aliento, era un magnifico vestido blanco tipo corsé pero con manga larga y le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, era simplemente perfecto y sus prominentes curvas lo llenaban completamente; en el salón de belleza se hizo un radical cambio de look, se corto el cabello hasta debajo de los hombros y se lo tiño de un castaño claro con luces para que resaltara la tonalidad de su cuerpo **(FOTO EN MI PERFIL), **era simplemente perfecto, su nueva imagen le fascinaba, no creía que Bella fuera capaz de competir contra eso.

Regreso a la casa completamente satisfecha de su nueva imagen, llego presumiéndose y alardeando de su belleza, nadie le tomo importancia, el único que quedo completamente boquiabierto fue Edward, santo cielo que mujer, era completamente hermosa, y le costaba trabajo creer que era suya.

La hora del reencuentro había llegado, todos estaban muy felices, ansiosos, y Melanie, ella solamente se encontraba aburrida de que hicieran tanto alarde por el regreso de esa simplona, ¡vah! Ella era mucho mejor, y más hermosa.

Pero con lo que Melanie no contaba era con que Bella también había tenido su momento de transformación en Londres, si iba a regresar tenía que hacerlo como una mujer completamente nueva, tenía que dejar atrás a la vieja Bella y hacerle caso por primera vez a los consejos de moda que Alice le había dado tantas veces.

–Bueno Alex por fin estamos aquí, estoy de vuelta en mi casa.

–Si Bells, ¿estás lista para entrar?, ¿quieres que yo toque? –

–No, tu espérame aquí ¿sí?, yo entrare primero, los saludare a todos y cuando te llame entras ¿vale amor? – hablaban en susurros no quería que los escucharan adentro.

–Si amor, yo te espero aquí, pero para darte ánimos toma esto– le dijo mientras plantaba sus labios en los de ella, el beso se profundizo, Bella realmente lo necesitaba.

Se separaron lentamente, el depósito un tierno beso en su coronilla, el también necesitaba mucho apoyo de parte de ella, estaba a punto de enfrentarse a Melanie, solo esperaba que se tragara el pretexto que había estado planeando tan cuidadosamente durante todo el día.

–Bueno, pues vamos– dijo Bella mientras caminaba hacia el porche de la casa con un gran suspiro.

Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando fue arrollada por un pequeño duende que se le colgó sin avisar del cuello, tenía tanta fuerza que casi la tira al piso.

–¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!! Te extrañe tanto, tanto……. –

–Allieeeeeeee, yo también te extrañe mucho duende, no sabes cuánto –

Esa voz, se dijo Edward, cuánto tiempo sin escuchar esa hermosa voz, sintió que mil campanas tocaban a su alrededor, aun no la veía, pero con el solo hecho de escuchar su hermosa voz era magnifico.

–Vaya Bells hasta que me hiciste caso y cambiaste un poco tu imagen aburrida, te ves muy linda hermanita– dijo Alice mientras la llevaba hacia la casa.

–Gracias Allie, me di cuenta de que si tenía que volver seria como alguien diferente, y que mejor empezando por fuera para reflejar lo que siento por dentro– le contesto Bella mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a la cintura de su duende hermana.

Edward escuchaba sus pasos y sentía como se acercaba cada vez mas a la puerta, se estaba poniendo muy nervioso, estaba como la primera vez que la había invitado a aquel viaje a Seattle que nunca realizaron, realmente la habia echado de menos.

– ¡Aliceeeeeee deja de acaparar a mi Belly Boo y muévele que ya le quiero dar mi abrazo de oso! – grito un Emmett muy eufórico por volver a ver a su hermana.

–Tranquilo oso, no te desesperes que ya estoy aquí de nuevo– le dijo Bella mientras traspasaba la puerta con los brazos abiertos para recibir a su querido oso.

Emmett no necesito que le dijeran dos veces, corrió y en menos de un segundo ya la tenía entre sus brazos, era tan grande que su cuerpo no dejaba ver nada de su nuevo aspecto.

–BELLLSSSS hermanita como te extrañe, pequeña Belly nunca me vuelvas a dejar– dijo mientras la apretaba cada vez más fuerte que Bella sentía que se partía a la mitad.

–Yo también te extrañe Emm, pero siento que me partes…– le dijo con algo de dificultad ya que el aire no entraba a sus pulmones.

De repente Emmett sintió un fuerte golpe en su nuca, solto a Bella y se sobo en el lugar golpeado.

–AUCHHHH bebe ¿por qué me pegas ahora que hice? –

– ¿No ves que la estabas apretando muy fuerte?, además yo también quiero saludar a mi hermana, quítate– dijo Rosalie mientras de un caderaso empujaba lejos a Emmett, para abrazar a su hermana que tanto había extrañado.

–Bella te extrañe mucho, que bueno que ya estás aquí, y no te preocupes que tú sigues teniendo aquí tu lugar– le dijo mientras lanzaba una mirada acusatoria hacia Edward y compañía.

–Gracias Rose, yo también te extrañe mucho, mucho–

Se soltaron y los siguientes brazos que la sostuvieron fueron los cálidos brazos de Jasper…

–Bella me da mucho gusto que por fin estés aquí con nosotros de nuevo, te extrañamos mucho–

–Gracias Jazz, yo también te extrañe mucho, en especial a ti, no sabes cómo me hiciste falta para calmarme en mis momentos de desesperación de verdad, pero ahora no pensemos en cosas tristes, no ahora que he vuelto–

–Si hermana, ahora todo será diferente, te quiero mucho Bella–

–yo también Jazzy, yo también te quiero mucho–

El siguiente turno de abrazarla fue el de Esme, de verdad estaba muy contenta de volver a ver a su hija.

–Bella corazón que bueno que ya regresaste, no sabes toda la falta que nos hiciste, cuanto te extrañe hija– dijo Esme mientras sollozaba.

–Muchas gracias Esme, mamá, porque tú sabes que eres como mi madre, y que te quiero muchísimo, gracias Esme de verdad– se dieron un tierno beso en la mejilla y siguió el turno de Carlisle de abrazarla.

–Bella hija, no sabes que felices nos haces con tu regreso, de verdad esta casa no era la misma sin ti– le dijo al tiempo en que depositaba un tierno beso en la coronilla de su cabeza.

–Gracias Carlisle, tu sabes que igualmente eres como un padre para mi, te quiero mucho– le dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, todavía no lo soltaba cuando unos tiernos brazos se apoderaron de su cintura.

– ¡¡¡MAMÀ!!!, que bueno que ya volviste, no sabes cuanta falta me hiciste, no sabes de verdad cuanto te extrañe, te quiero mucho mamá… no te vuelvas a ir por favor– le dijo mientras apretaba fuertemente su cintura y escondía su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

–No te preocupes mi cielo, te juro que no volveré a irme, te lo juro, sabes que yo también te quiero mucho– y le dio un enorme abrazo y un largo beso en la coronilla de la cabeza.

El siguiente en saludarla fue su querido amigo…

–Bells pensé que nunca volverías, de verdad que te extrañamos mucho enana, ven acá– le dijo mientras le extendía los brazos.

Bella cual niña pequeña corrió a refugiarse con su sol personal, como quería a su amigo, siempre fue su puerto seguro, y siempre lo seguiría siendo.

–Jake tonto yo también te extrañe mucho, mucho– y aumento la fuerza en su abrazo.

–Si Bells, pero no me aprietes tan fuerte…– dijo con algo de dificultad, el aire no le entraba correctamente.

Avergonzada Bella lo solto y le dedico una tierna sonrisa, se quedo parada a mitad del recibidor, solo le faltaban dos personas por saludar.

Fue hasta ese momento en que Edward pudo observarla mejor, y si se había sorprendido cuando vio a Melanie, al ver a Bella simplemente pensó que era la imagen viva de la perfección, se encontraba tan hermosa, su cabello un poco más corto totalmente ondulado, de su habitual tono marrón, su piel igual de pálida con esa textura aterciopelada **(FOTO EN MI PERFIL)**, sus ojos de ese tono topacio refulgían con un brillo muy especial, con ese brillo que indicaba que era completamente feliz, Bella realmente era feliz.

Bella se quedo viendo a Edward, realmente estaba guapísimo, su memoria nunca le había hecho justicia, ni siquiera su memoria vampírica, estaba simplemente hermoso.

Ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer, todo se quedo en completo silencio esperando la reacción de Bella, nadie hacia ni decía nada, así que la primera en actuar fue Melanie, se solto del brazo de Edward y se acerco a Bella con una tierna e hipócrita sonrisa que adornaba falsamente su rostro.

–Bella me alegra mucho que hayas regresado, todos te extrañaban mucho, ¿quedamos sin rencores? – dijo mientras extendía su mano para cerrar ese trato, aunque todo lo había dicho de dientes para afuera, la verdad era que no esperaba volver a verla nunca más, su pregunta era en donde se encontraba Alex.

Bella no sabía qué hacer, como poder perdonar a la mujer que arruino su vida, pero si Edward era feliz, ¿por qué no simplemente quedar todos como amigos y poder convivir todos tranquilamente?

–Si Melanie, todo sin rencores, todo está olvidado– le tomo la mano y le dio un pequeño abrazo, no sabía por qué esa mujer no le inspiraba confianza.

Bueno ahora solo le faltaba la persona más importante y la más difícil a la vez, el no se podía mover de su lugar, estaba paralizado por la belleza y seguridad que Bella emanaba, así que la que se acerco fue ella.

–Hola Edward– dijo mientras le extendía la mano.

–Ho… hola… Bella– contesto al tiempo en que le tomaba la mano, como deseaba poder tocar sus mejillas con sus labios, se veían tan suaves y tersas.

Parece que Bella le leyó el pensamiento porque muy segura de sí misma se acerco y deposito un rápido beso en su mejilla, Edward sintió que tocaba el cielo, al igual que ella, pero no podía permitirse caer nuevamente en sus encantos, el ahora se encontraba con otra y ella ya no significaba nada en su vida, así que se retiro rápidamente.

Todos se dieron cuenta del ambiente tenso que se formo entre ellos dos y Nessie quiso aligerarlo un poco…

– ¿Y bueno mamá, cual es la sorpresa que dijo tía Alice que nos tenías? –

Bella se puso nerviosa al principio, ahora que se lo preguntaba no sabía cómo se tomarían los demás lo de Alex, solo esperaba que lo aceptaran ya que a ella la hacía feliz su compañía.

Todos guardaron silencio y quedaron expectantes esperando la respuesta de Bella, en especial Edward, estaba muy interesado en saber que era esa tal sorpresa.

Bella camino lentamente hacia la puerta la abrió y enseguida dijo…

–Bueno, pues antes de decirles mi sorpresa quisiera presentarles a alguien…–

– ¡Alex, ya puedes venir! – grito hacia afuera para que la escuchara, y en menos de un segundo unos fuertes brazos se apoderaron de su cintura posesivamente, ella recargo su espalda en su pecho.

Edward simplemente se quedo congelado, no soporto el ver las manos de ese tipo alrededor de la cintura de su Bella, sintió coraje, furia y para poder controlarla empuño fuertemente sus puños y se tuvo que recordar a si mismo que Bella ya no era suya, él la había dejado.

–Bueno familia quiero presentarles a Alex Pettyfer, ¡mi prometido! – la última frase prácticamente la grito llena de felicidad.

Los gritos de júbilo y alegría por parte de Alice, Rosalie, Esme y Nessie no se hicieron esperar y corrieron a abrazar a Bella para felicitarla, y ser presentadas oficialmente con el novio.

Si Edward ya se sentía mal, con esto prácticamente sintió que su corazón era arrancado de su pecho, no sabía porque pero de repente sintió que moría, tenía ganas de salir corriendo al bosque y tirar todos los árboles que se le atravesaran en el camino, de matar a cualquiera que se le atravesara, tenía ganas de desmembrar lentamente al tipo que tenia envueltos sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de Bella, quemarlo y bailar de alegría sobre sus cenizas, no sabía porque pero estaba rabiando de los celos, si no salió corriendo lejos de ahí fue por Bella, no podía hacerle más daño del que ya le había hecho, tenía que hacerse a la idea de que ahora Bella le pertenecía a alguien más.

La otra que estaba prácticamente echando humo por los oídos del coraje, la rabia y los celos era Melanie, no podía creer que Alex fuera a casarse con Isabella, eso no estaba dentro del plan, tenía que hablar muy seriamente con él, le debía muchas explicaciones, como el ¿por qué Bella no estaba todavía con los Vulturis? y sobre todo ¿por qué demonios tenía que casarse con ella?, eso nunca se lo permitiría, no podía dejarla por ella, no podía.

Jasper sintió la oleada de sentimientos provenientes de Edward y Melanie, pero no les dio mucha importancia, ahora lo único que le importaba era eso de que Bella se casaba, y Emmett y Carlisle estaban igual, se encontraban en shock, no lo comprendían.

El primero en hablar fue Carlisle…

– ¿Bella es enserio? – pregunto algo confundido.

–Por supuesto Carlisle, Alex ha estado conmigo desde que me fui de aquí, el ha sido mi apoyo, mi soporte, mi ayuda, gracias a él estoy hoy aquí con ustedes, si no lo más seguro es que en este momento me encontrara perdida–

– ¿Y estas completamente segura? –

–Si Carlisle, yo amo a Alex, y se que con el voy a ser muy feliz, ¿verdad mi amor? –

–Así es señor Cullen, yo hare muy feliz a esta hermosa mujer– dijo al momento en que lanzaba miradas nerviosas hacia donde estaba Melanie, quien lo estaba matando prácticamente con la mirada.

Ese intercambio de palabras amorosas estaba matando lentamente a Edward, y su único aliciente fue tomar a Melanie por la cintura y abrazarla fuertemente.

El segundo en reaccionar fue Emmett que corrió hacia Alex y le dio un fuerte abrazo de oso a su nuevo hermano.

–Muy bien Alex, recibe el abrazo de oso que te da la bienvenida a esta familia, ahora serás nuestro nuevo hermano– dijo al momento en que lo levantaba del piso.

Todos rompieron en risas menos Edward y Melanie que estaban completamente apartados de toda la familia.

–Bella la verdad te felicito, esta guapísimo– dijo Rosalie mientras le daba un codazo juguetón en las costillas.

Y es que ese día Alex realmente estaba guapísimo, su porte elegante, su cabello rubio despeinado, su tez pálida y tersa como el terciopelo, y su ropa combinaba con la de Bella, simplemente se veían perfectos de pareja. **(FOTO EN MI PERFIL)**

–Si ¿verdad?, Alex es guapísimo, pero lo que me enamoro fue lo que tiene aquí, en su corazón– dijo mientras tocaba con su mano el pecho de Alex, le encantaba sentir el palpitar de su corazón en la palma de su mano.

–Es cierto, su corazón late, ¿no me digas que cometiste la misma burrada de Edward y te enamoraste de un humano? – ese oportuno comentario fue de Emmett.

Al momento todos se quedaron en silencio, y Emmett cayó en la cuenta de que había metido la pata, nadie se atrevía a decir una palabra, así que Bella decidió aligerar el ambiente, demostrando que lo de Edward ya no le importaba aunque en realidad era lo contrario.

–No Emmett, Alex no es humano, el es como Nessie, es semivampiro–

–Wow, eso es genial, pero es más perfecto porque te hace feliz a ti hermanita– dijo Emmett mientras la abrazaba para felicitarla.

–Muchas felicidades Belly, te deseo que seas muy feliz… y tú mas te vale que la cuides mucho o no respondo de mi temperamento ¿entendiste? –

–Por supuesto Emmett, no te preocupes que yo hare a tu hermana la mujer más feliz de todo el mundo– le contesto Alex con una gran sonrisa, y es que Emmett era muy tierno en su papel de hermano protector.

–Bella hija este muchacho de verdad se ve buena persona, te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo hija, de verdad me has hecho muy feliz con esta noticia– le dijo Esme mientras la abrazaba.

–Gracias Esme yo estoy segura que voy a ser muy feliz, Alex es una gran persona, de verdad–

–Eso espero, de verdad Alex cuídala, Bella es una gran mujer, nunca la dejes ir, de verdad, como ella no existen dos–

–No se preocupe Esme, yo la cuidare y la amare por toda la eternidad–

Todas esas palabras se clavaban cada vez más hondo en el pecho de Edward, no sabía por qué, si junto a él tenía a la mujer que había escogido, pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía vacio.

Y así todos pasaron a felicitar a los novios, le desearon lo mejor, Rosalie y Alice junto con Nessie estaban que no cabían de la emoción, por fin Bella sería feliz.

Solo faltaban dos personas, que por lo visto no tenían ninguna intención de acercarse.

– ¿Y tú que Edward?, ¿Y tu Melanie?, ¿Qué no piensan felicitar a los novios? – ese fue Emmett con su comentario sarcástico, pero que le llego a lo más profundo a Edward, después de todo debería de desear al igual que todos los demás la felicidad de Bella.

–Por supuesto Emmett– dijo Edward mientras se acercaba primero a Alex.

Y susurrándole al oído le dijo…

–Alex, no te conozco, pero más te vale que la hagas feliz, si la hace sufrir te las veras conmigo ¿entendiste? – y apretó fuertemente el abrazo "fraternal" que le estaba dando.

–No te preocupes Edward, yo si la sabré hacer feliz, y nunca le hare algo como lo que tú le hiciste– remato Alex al momento en que lo soltaba.

Edward se quedo como ido, después de todo Alex tenía razón, con qué cara le pedía que la hiciera feliz, cuando él no lo había hecho.

Por su parte Melanie se encontraba felicitando a Bella…

–Muchas felicidades Bella, te deseo que ahora si puedas ser feliz– le dijo sin dejar de destilar el veneno de la víbora que era.

–No te preocupes Melanie, estoy segura de que lo seré, muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos– le contesto Bella devolviéndole el abrazo forzado.

Ahora fue el turno de Edward de felicitar a Bella…

–Bella te deseo de todo corazón que seas muy feliz– dijo mientras la abrazaba suavemente.

–Gracias Edward, estoy segura que ahora si podre ser feliz– y con esas palabras se deshizo del abrazo, estar tan cerca de Edward le afectaba muchísimo.

Mientras tanto Melanie se encargaba de "felicitar" a Alex…

– ¿Alex me quieres explicar que es todo esto? – dijo mientras fingía estarlo abrazando y felicitando.

–Melanie ahora no te puedo explicar–

–Pues espero que lo hagas pronto, no sé qué quieres lograr con todo este teatrito–

–De verdad Melanie ahora no puedo decirte nada–

–Está bien, ¡Alex, es un gusto conocerte, y de verdad te deseo que seas muy feliz con Bella, y que la hagas muy feliz, ella se lo merece! – dijo un poco más fuerte para que todos pudieran escucharla.

–Bueno, Alex fue un gusto conocerte, Bella, si me disculpan voy a salir un rato– se despidió Edward mientras salía a correr hacia el bosque a toda velocidad, tenía que desahogar todo su coraje y sus celos.

–Quien sabe que le pasa, está loco– dijo Emmett

–Bueno pasemos a la sala a sentarnos para platicar y conocernos un poco mejor Alex– dijo Carlisle como buen anfitrión.

–Por supuesto vamos–

–Si me disculpan, yo me retiro a mi habitación, con permiso– y así Melanie se retiro a velocidad vampírica.

–Huy otra loca, esos dos hacen buena pareja, son un par de locos… pues pasemos a la sala– termino un Emmett muy sonriente, estaba completamente feliz de tener de nuevo en la casa a su querida hermana.

Y ahí duraron hasta muy entrada la noche, conociéndose mejor, hablando sobre todos sus gustos, y como siempre Emmett hizo a Alex victima de sus bromas, todos estaban muy divertidos hasta que Alex comenzó a bostezar, realmente se sentía cansado, no había podido dormir en todo el vuelo pensando en que le diría a Melanie.

– ¿Mi amor ya tienes sueño? – le pregunto Bella.

–Un poco, si me disculpan yo me retiro a dormir, es lo único malo de ser un semivampiro, jeje– dijo tratando de bromear mientras se tallaba los ojos.

–Bueno yo te enseño cuál es la habitación– dijo Bella mientras se levantaba, pero Alice la interrumpió.

–No señorita, usted no va a ningún lado, que tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, yo le digo a Alex cual es su habitación, no creo que se pierda dentro de la casa, mira Alex tu habitación es la segunda de la derecha subiendo en el segundo piso, ¿ves no hay pierde? – dijo la duende con una gran sonrisa.

–Alice, yo creo que mejor lo acompaño– dijo Bella tratando de soltarse, pero Alex la detuvo.

–No te preocupes amor, yo encontrare la habitación, tu quédate aquí con ellos, tienen muchas cosas de que platicar, nos vemos mañana– y se despidió de ella con un gran beso en los labios.

Edward todavía no regresaba, así que Alex no tenía ningún inconveniente en dejar sola a Bella, así que rápidamente subió las escaleras y a la primera encontrar la habitación destinada para ellos dos.

Al abrir la puerta alguien lo jalo rápidamente hacia adentro y desde la oscuridad una voz le dijo…

–Ahora si Alex, ¡¿ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO?! …

* * *

**Y QUE LES PARECIO?, EDWARD ESTA CONFUNDIDO, Y CON EL CORAJE DE MELANIE POR ALEX NI PELO SU EFECTO EN EDWARD, LO ESTA DESCUIDANDO**

**Y EDWARD ESTA CELOSO...... BUENO ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, CUIDENSE, NOS LEEMOS EL PROXIMO DOMINGO...**

**GracyCullen996...XD**


	13. RECONCILIANDO AMISTADES

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE S.M.**

**PRIMERO QUE NADA QUIERO DISCULPARME POR EL RETRASO, MI COMPUTADORA SE DESCOMPUSO Y TARDARON ESTE LARGO MES EN ENTREGARMELA, ESPERO QUE ME PUEDAN DISCULPAR Y TRATARE DE SUBIR MAS PRONTO EN ESTAS PROXIMAS SEMANAS, ALGUNOS CAPITULOS SE PERDIERON Y TENDRE QUE ESCRIBIRLOS NUEVAMENTE, EN FIN, LO MISMO ME SUCEDIÓ CON MI OTRO FIC "MI VIDA EN LA TUYA", PERO ESTE YA ESTA POR TERMINAR, A LO MUCHO LE QUEDARAN CUATRO CAPITULOS.**

**HA HABIDO MUCHA GENTE QUE ME HA CRITICADO Y HASTA ESTOY EN EL FORO DE MALOS FICS, PERO DESPUÉS DE TODO NO ME SIENTO OFENDIDA, YA QUE HAY MUCHA GENTE A LA QUE SI LE GUSTA Y ME TIENE EN SUS FAVORITOS, PERO QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE YO NO SOY ESCRITORA PROFESIONAL, LO HAGO COMO HOBBIE Y DISTRACCIÓN DE LA ESCUELA, LO MIO SON LOS NÚMEROS, PERO HAGO MI MEJOR ESFUERZO AL ESCRIBIRLO Y ME GUSTA COMPARTIRLO CON TODOS USTEDES, OTRAS PERSONAS SE HAN QUEJADO DE QUE NO SUPE VER LOS SENTIMIENTOS DEL EDWARD DE STEPHANIE MEYER, PERO SI SABEN LEER BIEN, EDWARD SIGUE AMANDO A BELLA, MELANIE LO ESTA MANIPULANDO CON SU PODER, SOLO TIENEN QUE RAZONAR BIEN LA LECTURA, Y PUES SI DESPUÉS DE TODO NO LES GUSTA, NO LO LEAN, ASÍ DE SIMPLE.**

**ESPERO QUE A LA GENTE QUE ME HA SEGUIDO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO LE GUSTE ESTE CAPI QUE HIZE EN MENOS DE UN DÍA, HOY EXACTAMENTE QUE ME ENTRAGRON MI LAP COMENCE COMO LOCA A ESCRIBIR PARA PODER SUBIR ESTE CAPI.**

**BUENO DESPUES DE TANTA LETRA POR FIN LOS DEJO PARA QUE PUEDAN SEGUIR LEYENDO.**

**

* * *

**

CAPITULO 11

**RECONCILIANDO AMISTADES**

Alex se había quedado perplejo, no sospechaba que Melanie lo fuera a buscar esa misma noche, no sabía que contestarle, y trató de salirse por la tangente preguntándole:

— ¿Melanie, qué haces aquí? —. Preguntó Alex al verla en el cuarto que ocuparía junto con Bella.

—No Alex, yo pregunté primero, ¿qué es lo que te propones con todo este teatrito?, tú ya deberías de estar junto con Isabella en Volterra —Le siseo entre dientes procurando que los demás no escucharan.

— ¿Y tú qué, he?, ye deberías de estar también de camino a Italia, ¿Qué haces todavía con Cullen?

Esa pregunta tomó desprevenida a Melanie, no sabía que contestarle, Alex estaba en lo cierto, ella ya debería de estar de camino a Volterra también.

—No lo puedo dejar todavía, al estar fuera de mi campo de poder correría inmediatamente a los brazos de Isabella, y eso arruinaría los planes del Amo Aro —improvisó rápidamente.

—¿Pero qué me dices tú querido?, ¿Haciendo planes de boda con Isabella?, ¿Qué explicación tienes para eso?

Esa pregunta también lo agarró en curva, a pesar de haber estado todo el día pensando en la excusa que le daría, aún no estaba preparado para enfrentarla.

—Pues lo mismo que tú Melanie, necesito amarrar a Bella conmigo, para que se vea obligada a ir a Volterra, si le propongo así como así trabajar para los Vulturis se negará rotundamente— Improvisó rápidamente, no le podía decir que se había enamorado de Bella, con el temperamento que tenía sabía que era capaz de cualquier cosa.

— ¿Estás seguro, no será que te enamoraste de esa?

—Por supuesto que no, sabes que el único amor de mi vida eres tu —Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla, tenía que quitarle esas ideas de la cabeza, no podía permitir que le hiciera nada a Bella, cuando estuvieran casados huirían muy lejos.

—Eso espero por su bien amor, por el de ella y por el tuyo, sabes perfectamente que no tolero las traiciones —Le contestó al tiempo en que lo abrazaba también.

—No te preocupes amor.

Y así juntos se fundieron en un beso apasionado, sus lenguas se buscaron con ansias y juntas bailaron una danza al unísono que demostraba que se conocían a la perfección.

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer codiciosamente el cuerpo del otro, reclamando lo que por derecho les pertenecía, y aunque Alex amaba a Bella, realmente el cuerpo, el fuego y la pasión de Melanie siempre lo habían vuelto loco y no pudo resistirse a sus encantos, ni trató de hacer nada por evitarlo.

Las manos de él se apoderaron de todas sus voluptuosas curvas con ahínco, y ella se pegaba aún más a su cuerpo, no quería dejar ningún hueco entre los dos, había extrañado tanto sus fuertes brazos, ese olor tan peculiar a miel y canela que la volvía loca, y aunque Edward le gustaba demasiado, su verdadero amor siempre fue Alex, ese hombre-vampiro que la volvía loca.

—Alex, amor cuanto te extrañé —Le dijo mientras alzaba la cabeza para que tuviera mejor acceso a su cuello, mientras enredaba sus dedos en sus rubios cabellos.

—mmhumm —Fue lo único que Alex fue capaz de decir, ya que la temperatura del ambiente había subido demasiado y no era capaz de articular palabra alguna.

Ambos sintieron que no resistirían más, él la cargó y ella enredó las piernas en su cintura y la llevó hacia la cama, la recostó en la cama, se besaron con más pasión y acariciaron sus cuerpos por encima de la ropa, ambos ya no resistían, estaba apunto de desnudarla cuando escucharon unos ligeros pasos en la escalera y una voz que decía:

—Sí Allie, no me tardo, solo voy por los regalos que te traje.

Era Bella que subía a la habitación, en medio de su excitación lo único que Melanie atinó a hacer fue correr y en menos de medio segundo ya se encontraba fuera de la casa al saltar por la ventana, no sin antes darle un beso de despedida a su amor.

Él se quedó recostado en la cama tratando de tranquilizarse antes de que Bella entrara en el cuarto.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Bella entró, vio a Alex acostado bocabajo, él la escuchó pero no quiso voltear, aún tenía un problemita en sus pantalones que era muy visible; Bella se acostó sobre su espalda y le llenó de besos el cuello, estaba en esto cuando notó un extraño aroma muy familiar en el cuello de Alex, era el aroma de Melanie, eso la hizo erguirse de manera inmediata, ¿Por qué él tenía el aroma de esa?

—Alex, me quieres explicar ¿por qué tienes el aroma de Melanie?

Él no se esperaba esa pregunta, ¿ahora que le diría?, realmente había sido muy débil al caer ante los encantos de Melanie, ¿como pudo haber estado a punto de engañar a Bella?

—No lo se amor, debo traerlo todavía desde que me abrazó cuando llegamos —fue la mejor respuesta que se le ocurrió darle.

Esa respuesta la tranquilizó, ¿como pudo enojarse por eso? Si a ella también la había saludado.

—Tienes razón, discúlpame amor —dijo mientras volvía a besar su cuello.

Eso lo hizo sonreír, se volteó con ella aún encima, la abrazó y la colocó debajo de él y la besó con amor, con ternura y con pasión, Bella también tenía lo suyo y lograba despertar partes de su cuerpo que sólo Melanie había logrado despertar.

Bella le respondió el beso de igual forma, pero de pronto se sintió incomoda, nunca había estado de esta forma con ningún hombre que no fuera Edward, y aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de hacerlo con alguien más, aún le costaba trabajo besar de esa forma a Alex, y se removió incomoda en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Alex confundido, ya que él siempre se perdía cada vez que la besaba, si él alguna vez muriera le gustaría que fuera en sus brazos, le encantaba perderse en ella.

Ella no podía decirle que aún la incomodaba estar en esa situación con él, lo amaba, eso lo sabía, pero él ver a Edward y la forma en cómo la vio cuando llegaron, con ese dorado tan profundo de su mirada, la habían confundido.

—Lo que pasa es que le tengo que llevar sus abrigos a Alice, le prometí que no me demoraría —esta vez Alice la había ayudado a zafarse de una situación un tanto incómoda.

—Está bien amor, creo que esos abrigos vienen en la maleta azul, tú sácalos y yo mañana desempaco todo lo demás.

—No te preocupes, yo mañana temprano lo hago.

—No señorita, yo me encargo de eso, por lo tanto tu encárgate de recuperar el tiempo perdido con tu hermana por qué no pienso dejarte ni un solo minuto en estos días, ¿entendiste? —le dijo al tiempo en que la abrazaba y le hacía cosquillas.

—Está bien… ya entendí… jajaja… solo tengo hoy para… estar a solas… con Allie… ¡Ya suéltame, jajaja… no, ya no me hagas cosquillas!— dijo tratando de zafarse de su agarre, mientras se mataba de la risa ya que no soportaba las cosquillas.

—Muy bien, así me gusta, y recuerda que las maletas las desempaco yo ¿ok?

—Está bien señor mando yo, te amo —lo último la hizo sentirse rara, pero realmente no le tomó importancia.

Se dirigió hacia la maleta azul y sacó los cinco abrigos Vogue de la temporada que le había comprado a Alice.

—Descansa, que sueñes lindo.

—Siempre sueño contigo, así que yo creo que sí soñaré lindo.

Ese comentario la hizo sonreír, él siempre era tan lindo con ella que la hacía sentirse amada. Antes de salir de la habitación lo besó profundamente y se volvió a despedir.

—Buenas noches, te amo.

—Yo también.

Y con esto Bella caminó hacia la puerta y se dio cuenta que la había dejado abierta, aunque en esa casa una puerta no significaba un obstáculo muy grande para escuchar lo que sucedía dentro si se ponía demasiada atención, pero no creía que alguien estuviera muy interesado en escuchar sus conversaciones con Alex, así que no se preocupó por el asunto de la puerta.

Salió de la habitación con una gran sonrisa adornándole el rostro, pero ésta se le borró inmediatamente al encontrarse de frente con unos ojos oscuros como el carbón.

—Edward… —Bella se quedó pasmada por la expresión de furia que Edward tenía, no sabía lo que le pasaba.

—Bella… —dijo él secamente.

Había escuchado todo su intercambio de palabras dulces y amorosas, y por la mente de Alex pudo ver todo lo que estaban haciendo, los tiernos besos de Bella en el cuello de Alex, los abrazos, las cosquillas y como se besaban, eso lo llenó de rabia, de coraje, pero sobre todo de mucho dolor, ya que recordó todos los momentos similares que había vivido con ella, cuando esos besos le pertenecían a él y solo a él, cuando todas esas atenciones y palabras tiernas iban dirigidas a su persona, cuando Bella era su Bella y de nadie más. "Pero ¿por qué tengo que sentirme de este modo? Si después de todo fui yo quién la dejó, yo le aleje de mi vida" se dijo a sí mismo, y ella tenía derecho a ser feliz; así que antes de cometer una tontería sólo se despidió de ella.

—Buenas noches Bella —y se metió a su habitación.

Su actitud tan rara seguía desconcertando a Bella, y lo peor es que no sabía por qué. Al verlo entrar por esa puerta pudo imaginarse las cosas que el haría allí dentro con Melanie, y sintió como un dolor agudo le perforaba el pecho, así que bajó corriendo rápido para buscar a Alice.

Por su parte Edward estaba solo en su habitación, Melanie aún no regresaba. La verdad es que así estaba mucho mejor, en ese momento no se encontraba de humos para soportar los cuestionamientos de celos.

Aún no podía creer que Bella tuviera un prometido, en cuanto se había enterado de aquello había salido corriendo, no podía demostrarles a todos cuanto le había afectado esa noticia; porque realmente le había dolido, ¿Cómo era posible que Bella lo hubiera olvidado tan pronto?, pero no podía culparla, no después de lo que él le había hecho, ahora comprendía mucho más el dolor que le había hecho pasar y la admiraba aún más todavía.

Mientras tanto Bella buscaba a Alice para darle su sorpresa, estaba segura que le encantarían esos abrigos de diseñador, aunque estaba segura que ya los había visto.

—Bells te adoro hermana, me encantan, son perfectos, eres la mejor —dijo la duende mientras le llegaba por atrás en un efusivo abrazo.

Bella se lo devolvió con entusiasmo, y se los entregó.

—Yo sabía que te iban a encantar, los escogí especialmente para ti, aunque estaba segura que harías trampa y los verías.

—Sabes que no puedo evitarlo, pero muchísimas gracias, te adoro.

—Bueno, ahora sí, basta de distracciones y cuéntame ¿qué sentiste cuando viste a Edward?

Diablos, a esa pequeña duende no se le escapaba nada, siempre era clara y directa, nunca se andaba por las ramas, y le preguntó exactamente lo que no quería que le preguntara.

—Alice, de verdad no qui… —pero fue interrumpida abruptamente por la duende diabólica.

—Vamos Bells, no puedes guardártelo, eso te hará más daño, además yo soy tu hermana, ¿en quién más puedes confiar si no en mí? —le dijo mientras ponía su típico puchero de perrito atropellado, ese puchero que nadie podía resistir.

Bella era muy débil ante ese puchero, y Alice lo sabía muy bien, pero además tenía razón, si no lo sacaba con ella explotaría de un momento a otro y le haría mucho más daño.

—Hay Allie, la verdad me afectó más de lo que pensé, no sé, en cuanto vi sus ojos, esos ojos siempre fueron mi debilidad, me confundió mucho, y más el que terminara yéndose en cuanto les presenté a Alex, además hace rato cuando salía de la habitación me lo encontré en el pasillo, tenía una actitud osca y cara de pocos amigos, fue muy raro, sólo me dijo buenas noches y se encerró en su habitación, pero bueno, me imagino que estaba sumamente desesperado por estar con su Melanie —terminó de decir esto con los puños y la mandíbula apretados.

— ¿Fue después de tu tierna y amorosa plática con mi nuevo hermano? —le preguntó Alice con ojos pícaros.

Bella se avergonzó y estaba segura que de ser humana en ese momento se encontraría de mil tonos de rojo, como no se imaginó antes que Alice estaría al pendiente de lo que hiciera en la habitación… un momento, si Alice escuchó…

—Alice, si tú nos escuchaste… entonces…—No pudo terminar porque la duende la interrumpió.

—Así es Bella, él también escuchó todo.

Se quedó pensando en si habrá sido ese motivo la causa de su molestia, pero no tenía por qué, él tenía a Melanie, y había sido él quien la había alejado de su vida.

—Pero eso no tiene porque molestarlo, ¿acaso cree que yo no tengo derecho a ser feliz?

—No es eso Bella, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?, Edward está muriéndose de celos, Jasper se dio cuenta y me lo hizo saber.

—No Alice, eso no es posible, ¿Por qué habría de estar celoso?, ¿Acaso no fue él el que me echó de su vida?; además él tiene a Melanie.

—Al parecer la tal Mellie no es lo que Edward pensó.

—Pues lo lamento, pero yo ahora estoy con Alex, él sólo es el padre de mi hija, y si quiere podemos ser amigos, pero si yo regresé a Alaska fue para verlos a ustedes, a mi hija y sobre todo por el divorcio.

Edward que venía bajando las escaleras escuchó lo último y en menos de un segundo estaba parado frente a Bella sosteniéndola de los hombros.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Bella?

Ella no supo ni de donde había salido, pero decidió que ya era hora de enfrentarlo, si quería ser su amigo lo sería con mucho gusto, pero ya no jugaría con ella, ya no.

—Lo que escuchaste Edward, sólo regresé para ver a mi familia y para pedirte el divorcio, se que sonará raro pero me quiero casar lo antes posible con Alex y J. Jenks se puede hacer cargo de todo —le contestó al momento en que se zafaba de su agarre.

—Pero ¿Cómo es posible que digas eso?, tardaste mucho en querer casarte conmigo y ahora de buenas a primeras te quieres casar de inmediato con ese, ¿acaso tu amor por él es más fuerte que el que sentiste por mi?

—Vamos Edward ¿cómo puedes pensar eso?, si antes no quería casarme contigo era por miedo, pero ahora aunque sigo en un cuerpo de una adolescente de 18 años he madurado, y ya no le tengo miedo a la palabra matrimonio, además no tengo porque darte explicaciones.

Pero la verdad era que necesitaba estar completamente desligada de él, quería olvidarlo completamente y la mejor manera era casándose con Alex, él ahora era su único puente de salvación.

Edward se sintió fatal al recibir tal contestación, las palabras de Bella le calaron en lo más hondo, esa Bella ya no era la suya, aunque seguía siendo igual con los demás, con él era fría y distante, no podría soportar por mucho tiempo esa situación, ¿cómo era eso de qué quería el divorcio?, y además para casarse, no sabía por qué pero eso lo lastimaba mucho; pero si era por su felicidad lo haría lo más pronto posible; Edward quería al menos recuperar la amistad de Bella, y haría hasta lo imposible por lograrlo.

—Alice ¿me puedes dejar solo con Bella por favor?, necesito hablar con ella —le dijo a su hermana mirando fijamente a Bella a los ojos que siguen siendo como un libro abierto.

Bella estaba rogando en silencio porque Alice se negara, aún no estaba lista del todo para responder a sus cuestionamientos, pero como era de esperarse la suerte nunca estaba de su lado.

—Luego te veo Bella —respondió Alice mientras salía de la sala.

—Bella necesito hablar contigo.

—Lo único que yo tengo que hablar contigo es lo que respecta sobre el divorcio —respondió escudándose en este asunto, aún no quería tocar temas más profundos con él.

—No te preocupes, cuando tú quieras vamos a Forks y hablamos con J. Jenks, si es lo que tú quieres, pero yo de verdad necesito hablar contigo… —fue cortado por una Bella desesperada por irse de ese lugar.

—Te agradezco tu colaboración, pero yo no tengo nada más que hablar contigo, así que si me disculpas me retiro, yo te aviso cuando tenga la cita con J. Jenks.

Se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, cuando unos fuertes dedos aprisionaron su muñeca, ese contacto provocó en su fría piel esa característica sensación de descarga eléctrica que solamente el contacto de Edward provocaba en su cuerpo.

Ella se detuvo pero no volteo y al ver que no tenía la intensión de hacerlo, Edward habló:

—Bella por favor escúchame, sólo quiero que me perdones y que podamos ser amigos al menos.

Pero ella no contestó, ni siquiera alzó la vista del suelo, ni le dio la cara; él soltó su mano, decidido a dejarla ir, al menos por el momento.

Bella sintió esa picazón en el lugar donde unos segundos antes se encontraban los dedos de Edward, de repente se sintió vacía, y supo que si él ya no podía amarla, al menos quería su amistad, y eso era bueno, ya que ella pronto se casaría con Alex, así que se dio la media y le dijo:

—Está bien Edward, intentemos ser amigos, y veamos si esto puede funcionar —dijo mientras le extendía la mano.

Ese pequeño gesto lo emocionó tanto que sin poder evitarlo tomo su mano y la haló hacia él para abrazarla, ella se sorprendió, pero le respondió el abrazo con cariño.

Él instintivamente hundió su rostro en el cabello de ella, embriagándose nuevamente después de varios meses en su enloquecedor olor de fresas que ese hermoso cabello marrón desprendía como ondas hipnotizantes que paralizaban todos sus sentidos.

Bella acomodó su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, mientras su característico aroma la embriagaba, aunque sentía que amaba a Alex, Edward seguía siendo su perdición.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió tan despacio que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, en la puerta se encontraba una Melanie completamente celosa, ya que había visto parte del abrazo, ambos se separaron al percibir el aroma de esta.

—Buenas noches —saludó toscamente, no le gustó para nada la forma en como los había encontrado.

—Buenas noches Melanie.

Contestó Bella, pero Edward no dijo nada, solo se le quedó viendo a los ojos tratando de descifrar sus sentimientos, ya que no podía leerle la mente, pero sus ojos eran fríos, no demostraban sentimiento alguno, se volteo para ver los de Bella, y seguían siendo tan claros como siempre, se denotaba preocupación, culpa y algo de… ¿tristeza?...

Nadie dijo nada, solo había miradas incomodas de Edward hacía Bella y Melanie, ese silencio que se formo puso mucha tensión en el ambiente y la primera en romperlo fue Bella.

—Bueno yo me retiro, con permiso —y así salió prácticamente huyendo de la sala.

—Edward ¿por qué la estabas abrazando? —preguntó con los puños y la mandíbula apretados.

—Porque es mi amiga, y porque la quiero, por esa simple razón, acaso tienes algún problema con eso —le pregunto algo desconcertado, no creía que eso le fuera a molestar.

Melanie era inteligente, y no quería presionar demasiado a Edward, aunque en este momento estaba ejerciendo su poder sobre él al cien por ciento sus verdaderos sentimientos estaban saliendo a flote.

—No ninguno, pero no la quieres más que a mí ¿verdad? —le preguntó suavemente, quería ver que tanto le había afectado la llegada de Bella.

Edward se quedó meditándolo, ¿realmente la quería más que a Bella?, sí por supuesto, ¿había sido por eso que había dejado a Bella no?

Melanie se dio cuenta de su indecisión, tenía que alejarlos nuevamente y lo más pronto posible.

— ¿Sabes? Lo único que importa es que estamos juntos —dijo para no hacerlo pensar más en ese tema, no quería que siguiera pensando en ella.

Lo tomo por las mejillas y junto sus labios, su poder actuaba más cuando estaban en contacto físico, él al principió aceptó el beso, pero conforme ella buscaba profundizarlo más se sentía raro, incomodo, nunca había tenido ese tipo de contacto con alguien que no fuera Bella, y aunque ya se había acostado con ella aunque fuera una sola vez, en este momento se sintió mal y prefirió terminar el beso.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella tratando de contener su coraje.

—Nada es sólo que tengo que ir a cazar.

—Pero si apenas fuimos hace un par de días.

—Sí, pero ya siento sed, y ahora con "Alex" y sobre todo Nessie aquí no me quiero arriesgar.

—Está bien, vamos yo te acompaño.

— ¡NO! — se apresuró en contestarle. —Si no sientes sed, preferiría que te quedaras aquí.

—Como tú quieras —y subió corriendo a su habitación.

Edward aprovechó y se fue, la verdad era que no quería estar con ella en este momento, se sentía muy confundido nuevamente y esa confusión aumentaba cuando estaba con ella.

Por fin amaneció y como era domingo hicieron un picnic para Nessie, Jacob y Alex en el jardín de la casa, así todos los demás aprovechaban para jugar y divertirse un rato.

—Bells te reto a un partido de beisbol —dijo Emmett emocionado por volver a jugar con su hermana.

—Con gusto Em, pero vamos a apostar para hacerlo más interesante ¿de acuerdo?

—Excelente hermanita, sabes que me encantan las apuestas, veamos si tu equipo pierde… tendrás que alimentarte de ciervos durante un mes, nada de comer carnívoros —lo dijo con una sonrisa malévola, sabía que Bella odiaba los ciervos.

—Muy bien Em, pero si tu equipo pierde nada de tocar a Rose durante un mes, ¿estás de acuerdo? —anunció Bella mientras abrazaba a Rosalie en complicidad.

—Pero… pero… eso no se vale… no, no quiero —y se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero como niño chiquito.

—Bebé una apuesta es una apuesta, tienes que aceptar cariño —dijo Rosalie tratando de aguantarse la risa al ver a su oso haciendo esos pucheros.

—Linda pero… es un mes.

— ¿Qué no crees ganar?

—Sí, pero…

—Nada de peros Emmie, ahora dime aceptas o no la apuesta, o que ¿tienes miedo? —dijo Bella picándolo en su orgullo, sabía que no le gustaba que dudaran de su fuerza.

—Está bien acepto —y así ambos hermanos chocaron las manos.

Alice ya le había dicho a Bella quién iba a ganar ese juego, y sabía que su grandulón hermano después le rogaría para que le perdonara la apuesta.

Y así todos se fueron al claro que había a unos cuantos kilómetros de la casa, esa tarde sería perfecta ya que habría tormenta.

—Edward yo no sé jugar beisbol —le dijo Melanie, quería que se alejara de Bella y se quedara con ella.

—No hay problema, tú puedes observar, aquí quédate, todos los demás estaremos jugando, pero si necesitas algo dímelo ¿de acuerdo?

—Muy bien.

El plan de Melanie no estaba saliendo muy bien, por lo visto Edward quería jugar, y no dejaría de hacerlo sólo porque ella no sabía, diablos, al menos podría pedirle a Alex que la acompañara, él no tenía porque negarse, el deporte nunca había sido de su completo agrado.

— ¿Alex tú si me puedes acompañar? Sabes que no sé jugar.

—Lo siento Mell, pero ya estoy en el equipo de mi Bells —dijo mientras corría hacia la cancha, dejando atrás a una Melanie completamente furiosa.

Los equipos eran así, el equipo de Emmett estaba formado por Rosalie, Jasper y Carlisle; el equipo de Bella lo formaban Alex, Alice y Edward, Esme era el árbitro.

Melanie sólo se dedicó a ver como Alex y Edward se dedicaban a cuidar de Bella en ese juego, ambos se comportaban con ella como si fuera un pelea entre los dos por ver cual la trataba mejor, cada que anotaban una carrera las celebraciones entre Edward y Bella eran muy efusivas, y que decir las que hacía con Alex.

En ese momento Melanie se dio cuenta que había perdido a los dos, Edward inconscientemente seguía amándola con la misma intensidad de siempre, y Alex sin duda alguna se había enamorado de ella, y eso de casarse iba en serio.

Ella no podría seguir mucho tiempo más con Edward, tarde o temprano la dejaría aunque Bella estuviera con Alex, y si Bella dejaba a Alex él no volvería con ella, ni siquiera llegaría ella a trabajar con los Vulturis y lo más seguro era que los mataran a ella y a Alex por desobedecer las órdenes, Aro tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de todo, y eso ella no lo podía permitir.

Además no dejaría que ella se quedara con ninguno de los dos, si ella no podía tenerlos no serían para nadie, además con Bella fuera del mapa Aro no tendría por qué castigarlos a ellos, y menos si eran los propios Vulturis los que la mataran.

* * *

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ACTUALIZARÉ LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE.**

**GracyCullen996... (n_n)**


End file.
